Entre la lluvia y la oscuridad
by Neko Neverdone
Summary: Siempre habían sido amigos, eso siempre había parecido suficiente hasta que la lluvia trajo consigo muchas problemas y alegrías, es momento de enfrentar aquello que era obvio pero no sé quería aceptar. Lemmon. Nalu. No hay forma de explicarlo a menos que entren a leerlo. Historia en edición.
1. CAPITULO 1 EDIT

Bueno, es momento de cumplir con los acordado tanto tiempo atrás, me sentí inspirada hoy, veamos si todo quedo bien.

.

.

.

.

La misión fue como siempre, un poco de destrucción aquí y allá pero nada fuera de lo normal, lo que no era normal era la tensión que había en el ambiente entre ella y _él. _Los habían molestado en el gremio antes de salir, diciendo que ya deberían de aceptar que algo más pasaba entre ella y Natsu, nada fuera de lo habitual realmente desde los últimos años, no señores, el problema vino cuando Happy, gato endemoniado, fue a decir a los cuatro vientos que Natsu tenía la costumbre de meterse en su cama por las noches.

Después de los gritos de gloria por parte delos hombres hacia el peli rosado, los chillidos de emoción por las mujeres, todos en el gremio presentes en ese momento, asumieron que algo más pasaba durante esas noches a solas…

Las burlas aumentaron en exceso en solo cuestión de segundos, dejando la protección para menores de edad, en el baño trasero del baño; nada ayudó el hecho que ellos estuvieran por ir a una misión juntos ese mismo día, tampoco ayudó demasiado cuando enojada había mandado a Happy a que se escondiera bajo una piedra o algo porqué estaba tan enojada con él que no habría forma de que escapara vivo.

Los comentarios de como ellos "querían" pasar tiempo a solas llovieron y ella se sintió más y más claustrofóbica. Natsu notando la molestia de ella había optado por tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo del gremio gritando un "¡Adiós!" arrastrándola como tantos años lo viene haciendo. Se había enojado con él porque ahora daría más de que hablar, lo había ignorado todo el recorrido a la estación de trenes pero se le pasó la molestia al verlo caer mareado al subir al tren.

Suspiró cansada.

Estaba en la ducha del hotel donde se habían quedado, una tormenta los había dejado varados en un pueblo en medio de su retorno a Fiore. Habían corrido bajo la lluvia hasta el hotel más cercano para darse con que sólo quedaba una habitación. ¿Cómo iba a evitar que siguieran molestándola con él si siempre había situaciones como esta?

A Natsu no parecía molestarle realmente, para él era algo normal que ellos siempre fueran así de cercanos, lo que demostraba que de hecho, nada ocurría entre ellos. Él nunca ha sido del tipo de persona que esté interesado en el ámbito romántico o en cualquier aspecto de las mujeres que no fuera pelear con Erza en competencia de fuerza y molestar a ella solo porque… ahora que lo pensaba eso nunca había tenido sentido.

Se quedó observando las ondas del agua que eran generadas por su respiración por unos segundos, era cierto que ella había llegado a sentir _algo _durante el comienzo de su amistad pero al entender que Natsu es Natsu, que él nunca tenía en mente lo que hacía o sucedía a su alrededor, todo quedó en el pasado.

Él era inocente en ese sentido, no parecía estar preocupado en el futuro, esos temas no lo perturbaban y mucho menos lo motivaban a nada, ese aspecto de él siempre le había parecido tierno, al mismo tiempo lo envidiaba porque contrario a él, ella estaba constantemente intentando buscar eso, _amor._

"¿Te vas a demorar demasiado?" oyó su voz amortiguada por la puerta.

"¡Enseguida salgo!" gritó en respuesta, _'Hablando del rey de roma'_

Se enderezó a todo lo que su altura le permitía y salió de la bañera, observó por todo el baño y luego se dio una palmada en la frente, había dejado la maleta con su ropa en la habitación. Suspiró nuevamente ¿por qué siempre sucedía lo mismo?

Salió en toalla a la habitación, Natsu no tomo mucha molestia al verla salir así, sólo dio un paso al costado y luego se metió al baño cerrando la puerta no sin antes revolverle el cabello de forma juguetona, ella intento palmearle la mano pero ya estaba detrás de la puerta. Giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia aquella cama que la había puesto de mal humor antes de bañarse, allí observó la bufanda blanca que Igneel le había dado doblada pulcramente. Era su más preciosa posesión y la cuidaba como oro. Sonriendo con dulzura lo llevo a la mesa más cercana y con cuidado lo dejo allí pasando su mano, recordó con ternura las miles de aventuras que había tenido.

Se rio por lo bajo recordando también las veces que el Dragon Slayer le había prestado dicha prenda. Siempre se asombraba de la suavidad que tenía y el calor que emanaba.

"¿Qué se supone me pondré ahora?" preguntó para sí al volver a su predicamento de antes de salir de la bañera.

Realmente no tenía opciones, todo se había mojado en su carrera al buscar estadía, hace mucho que había perdido la confianza en que el traga fuegos la ayude en esos temas por las miles de veces que le había quemado la ropa, definitivamente no planeaba ir desnuda en la misma habitación y la misma cama que el Dragon Slayer, se llevó una mano a la barbilla, podía invocar a uno de sus espíritus para que la ayude…

"¿Algún problema?" dijo Natsu saliendo del baño, ella volteó para responder pero se quedó callada ante la imagen, estaba descalzo solo con una toalla envuelta en su cintura.

Me sonroje al verlo, algunas gotas caían de su cabello que lo tenía caído, a su torso desnudo y el resto de su cuerpo igual de mojado, con la luz de la habitación resaltaban su figura. Natsu no tenía una musculatura exagerada como Gajeel, mucho menos como Elfman pero emitían tal poder que te confirmaba que podría quebrarte si así lo deseaba. Ellos habían entrenado juntos en muchísimas ocasiones y había sido testigo de primera mano de cómo se esforzaba para mantenerse así a pesar de su voraz apetito.

No es que Natsu no fuera atractivo por qué _diablos _sí que lo era, ambos estaban sólo en toalla y ambos estaban mojados, aquello sumado a los comentarios no apto para niños que les había dicho los del gremio lograron que su mente divagara en escenarios que nunca había tenido con su compañero antes y que ahora su cuerpo parecía tentado en volverlos realidad. Trago saliva con nerviosismo para salir de su propia imaginación pecadora.

"No encuentro ropa que ponerme" susurré subiendo la mirada de aquel nudo en su cintura, por aquella barra de chocolate en su abdomen, ese par de piedras que eran sus pectorales para terminar en sus ojos jades favoritos.

Por un momento los ojos de él se opacaron dando la impresión que en vez de ser su verde natural, fueran negros, en un pestañeo, volvió a tener ese brillo de siempre; subió una mano a su nuca para sacudir su cabello logrando que algunas gotas llegaran hasta ella. Comenzó a avanzar hacia mí con una sonrisa de lado, sin soltarme la mirada, hipnotizada no me moví un ápice.

"¿Qué estabas mirando... _Luce_?" dijo suavemente erizándome la piel.

Empecé a sentir calor, verdadero calor, una especie de sed hizo que abriera mi boca en busca de consuelo, me sentía sofocada pero no era molestia lo que me daba, _para nada_. Este Natsu no lo conocía, no lo había visto nunca... parecía confiado sí, pero _otro _tipo de confiado, un sentimiento de que ella era una presa y él un depredador la asaltó y su corazón comenzó a golpearle el pecho. Sus manos se elevaron como para tocarla, ella pasó su lengua por sus labios intentando hidratarlos ante tanta sed, unos segundos después, el mago empezó a reírse a carcajadas, su mano fue a parar en su abdomen y se encorvó levemente hacia el frente, ella se quedó petrificada en su sitio intentando procesar lo sucedido, sus ojos parecían querer salir de sus cuencas oculares.

"Debiste haber visto tu cara Lucy, era todo un poema" su voz un poco más chillona por la risa que aún lo atacaba.

Pasó de largo por su costado, oyó la cama sacudirse por su peso y supo que mojado como estaba, se había tirado allí. Ella seguía dándole la espalda, sus manos en puños, espero a que su corazón se normalizara antes de voltear a verlo y encararlo, él estaba de brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca, un pie sobre el otro totalmente estirado en la cama con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, se sintió irritada, aquella típica vena que tenía en la cien comenzó a palpitarle ante su furia. Dio un pisotón al suelo.

Cuando abrió la boca para decirle algo las luces se fueron, un trueno retumbó a lo lejos y ella soltó un chillido cual puerco acorralado ante lo sorpresivo del evento. Al instante Natsu se puso de pie y encendió una mano para alumbrar la habitación dando unos pasos hasta colocarse al pie de la cama. Un rayo cruzó el cielo por la ventana iluminando un poco el lugar de manera silenciosa. Ella se acercó a él de manera instintiva quedando solo a un par de pasos, él era la fuente de calor y luz en estos momentos, necesitaba la seguridad que siempre le había hecho sentir su compañero.

Otro trueno se escuchó a lo lejos y ella saltó para chocarse con Natsu, de la sorpresa este apago el fuego y la sujeto de los hombros, ella apoyo su mano derecha en su pecho para evitar un golpe. Se sentía estúpida por tenerle miedo a los truenos pero ya luego le daría importancia a ello, ahora sólo necesitaba que su corazón se calmara, sus ojos estaban fijos en la ventana donde la lluvia golpeaba ferozmente y parecía no tener piedad alguna.

Para su sorpresa, el corazón de Natsu latía rápido bajo su mano, frunciendo el ceño alzó la vista para observarlo mejor, si no conociera tan bien a su mejor amigo diría que también le daba miedo los truenos sin embargo con la leve luz que había en la habitación era difícil descifrar su semblante, sus ojos aún no estaban acostumbrados a la penumbra del lugar.

La mano de Natsu fue a parar en su espalda, un escalofrío la recorrió el cuerpo al darse cuenta que la mano de Natsu estaba _en _su espalda… nuevamente su piel se erizó con aquella revelación, corazón martillando su pecho. Cerró los ojos nerviosa, palpó con su mano libre su muslo para confirmar que efectivamente su toalla se había caído en el estúpido momento en que había saltado hacia lo que parecía su opción más segura. Volvió a pasar saliva sintiendo aquella sed de antes.

La mano de él era cálida contra su piel, y aunque estaba totalmente nerviosa, súper insegura y algo tímida, también empezó a sentir muchas otras cosas. Otras cosas más _placenteras __que solo había sentido cuando escribía cosas que hasta el momento solo Levy y Gray sabían, razón por la que no le gustaba que nadie leyera sus obras_. Otra mano se unió en su espalda llenando su cuerpo de más calor, éstas empezaron a recorrer lentamente todo lo que tenía ahora expuesto, sin poder evitarlo soltó un suspiro de placer ante tales caricias. El corazón de Natsu empezó a latir con mayor fuerza.

Volvió a alzar la mirada y la sostuvo unos momentos al hombre frente a ella, él también parecía estar ansioso o al menos, eso quería creer, por el bien de su salud mental, tenía que ser así. Cuando su mano derecha fue a parar en su trasero dándole un apretón, dio un respingón pegando sus senos al pecho de este, sus pezones erizados y sensibles sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

Escucho un gruñido suave provenir de él y _diablos_, que ella también quería _gruñir _por la sensación. Con un poco más de valentía ella posó ambas manos en las caderas de él, su vista clavada en los ojos de él, en una especie de desafío silencioso, se deshizo de la toalla con el mover rápido de sus muñecas. Se escuchó el caer de la prenda al suelo, la tensión entre ellos palpable, ambos estaban desnudos frente a frente, el marcador igualado con aquel movimiento de ella, su corazón iba a mil por hora, en medio de la oscuridad, todo lo que antes había dado por sentado se tambaleo.

Otro rayo iluminó la habitación de manera silenciosa, su concentración puesta solo en el mago, pudo captar con mayor detalle el cuerpo de su _mejor amigo __y allí fue que le cayó el raciocinio como un balde de agua fría._

"Yo..." empezó ella intentando hallar palabras para poder retroceder ahora que aún se podía.

"Shh" la calló, subió una mano hasta su nunca, acercándola a su rostro, se inclinó un poco y la besó con fuerza, casi como un choque de mandíbulas.

No pudo evitar gemir contra su boca tanto de la sorpresa como del gusto, todo lo malo siempre sabe mejor, besar a su mejor amigo estaba mal pero cómo la estaba volviendo loca. Llevo sus manos al rostro de él y profundizó el beso con un ansia que no sabía que tenía, sentía que había demasiado espacio entre ellos, quería que sus rostros se fundieran.

Él, atraído por los sonidos que ella producía, pegó su cadera al cuerpo al de la usuaria de magia estelar para gruñir de placer al sentir una corriente de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, su miembro siendo rozado por la suavidad de la piel de esta.

Siempre había sabido que Lucy era alguien especial, alguien diferente al resto, había sido así desde el comienzo y no planeaba que aquello cambiará en algún momento pero vaya, nunca se había puesto a pensar demasiado en el hecho de que ella era extremadamente _buena. _Tenía una piel suave, más suave que su bufanda, eso siempre lo ha sabido pero ahora, después de todo nunca perdía la oportunidad de tener un roce o agarre de más, es Lucy después de todo. Pero en esta situación, se sentía más atraído a tocarla, a sentirla, saber cómo era su piel en aquellos lugares que no había tocado hasta ahora.

Había captado la mirada que la rubia le había dado a su cuerpo en cuanto salió del baño, y fue allí cuando su mente empezó a correr a mil por hora, su lado hormonal ganando la partida. Su cuerpo había reaccionado ante aquella mirada de una forma que nunca antes había hecho por ella. Claro que era hombre y sabía de sobra que las mujeres son sensuales pero siempre había encontrado su alivio al encargarse de esos asuntos _sólo. _Para eso estaban las revistas y para eso tenía una casa propia.

Era consciente de que Lucy era hermosa pero no le daba más vuelta al asunto, ella siempre estaba con él incluso cuando ella solía salir a citas, citas que siempre fallaban haciendo que sea normal realmente, ella no perdía su tiempo demasiado en ello y eso lo tranquilizaba. Pero ahora, sólo tenía ganas de hacer todo aquello que su imaginación le pidiese, todo para lo que su cuerpo se encontraba más que preparado. Y el hecho que ella respondiera _tan bien _a sus caricias y a la situación misma, sólo lo hacían desear _más._

"Natsu…" gimió ella al liberar su boca, sus ojos brillaban, sus labios rojos, sus mejillas calientes bajo su mano.

La jaló de la cintura y retrocedió un paso hasta caer en la cama, luego le ayudó para que se sentará encima de él sobre la cama, el roce de ambos en aquel lugar que más necesitaban los hizo gemir de placer anticipado. Ella, totalmente fuera de sí, de un solo movimiento se sentó sobre su miembro, sintiendo como expandía su ser al penetrarla en un movimiento lento de sus caderas, tuvo que tirar la cabeza para atrás ante el atrevimiento de ella, _'Tan delicioso'_ pensó mientras envolvía su cuerpo con los brazos, necesitaba sentirla completamente pegada a él, todo, necesitaba todo.

Gruñó salvaje ante la gloriosa sensación del interior de Lucy, su calor que lo envolvía allí donde más deseaba, diablos que se sentía sensacional, se sentía drogado por aquello, necesitaba más, más fricción, bajo la vista a ella relamiéndose. Igual no pasó desapercibido para él como ella dio un leve respingón, aun que había sido exquisito aquel leve subir de sus caderas, aquello le hizo recordar que esta era sin duda alguna la primera vez de la mujer, quiso golpearse la cabeza al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Se separó de ella sujetándole de los brazos, tomando una distancia de lo que sus brazos median, la observó fijamente hasta cerciorarse que la nube de lujuria salía de sus bellos ojos cafés que ahora tomaron un matiz como de obsidiana. La rubia saliendo de su estupor, comenzó a recuperar su respiración normal, se mordió el labio inferior y quiso volver a besarla pero se detuvo, se observaron unos momentos en completo silencio, él todavía dentro de ella, su calor aun testeando su cordura.

"No creo que se-" quiso aclarar él pero Lucy lo interrumpió.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes?" preguntó su voz cargada de esa curiosidad que muchas veces lo exasperaba, su cabeza la había ladeado levemente, ¿Se daría cuenta que hacia ello cada vez que preguntaba algo en lo que estaba interesada?

"No lo sé" respondió sincero pasando saliva, esta situación escapaba a cualquier conocimiento que pudiera tener "Pero sé que quiero continuar" sospechaba que lo mejor era ir directo al grano con ella.

"¿Y si fuera otra persona?" Estaba vez, su voz había sido tan bajo que casi pensó que no había dicho nada.

Sabía que esa pregunta venía con truco, su respuesta era importante para ella, lo sabía por qué podía escuchar su corazón bajar el ritmo. Estaba anticipando algo, no sabía el qué pero sus siguientes palabras podrían arreglarlo todo o arruinarlo para siempre. Con una mano siguió recorriendo la piel expuesta de la maga, necesitaba calmarla, necesitaba poder quitar aquel peso de su mejor amiga. Movió las caderas un poco, realmente solo buscaba acomodarse mejor pero la escuchó gemir y sus hormonas nuevamente hicieron acto de presencia.

"No creo que esto pudiera haber pasado con alguien más" respondió sin mirarla, metido en sus propias cavilaciones, siguió moviendo las caderas lentamente, ella siguió gimiendo dulcemente para él. "No es como que no haya sabido siempre que eres alguien importante para mí ¿Sabes?" decía aumentando la velocidad, se sentía perder en su mar de lujuria pero tenía que aguantarse un poco más, llevo una mano al seno derecho de la chica y con su lengua cruzó el pezón izquierdo. Ella soltó un suspiró tal que supo que había hecho algo bien, ahora enterrando sus dedos en su cabello lo pegó más su cuerpo, era excitante como ella se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones. "Simplemente nunca le di vueltas al asunto" se separó de ella solo lo suficiente para poder mirar su rostro.

"Tú nunca has mostrado… interés... por nadie" dijo a entre cortado, el mar de emociones que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo a causa del vaivén de caderas de él, la estaba volviendo loca. Sentía que toda su piel quemaba, allí donde él pasaba su mano su piel grababa casi a fuego la sensación de su tacto y aquello la estaba haciendo olvidar el por qué si quiera había comenzado a hablar en primer momento.

Estaba embriagada por todo lo que estaban haciendo, aún estaba esa parte de su mente que le repetía que nada de esto se suponía que debía suceder. Esa parte de ella seguía esperando que Natsu dijera las palabras correctas para no sentirse miserable luego de acabar esa sesión de lujuria, su corazón de comprimía con culpa y un dolor que no sabía etiquetar.

"Te tenía a ti" respondió tranquilo, pasando su lengua ahora a su otro pezón, estiró con los dientes aquel montículo antes de continuar "y tenía a mi mano para cualquier otro asunto más _fisiológico_"

No pude evitar reírme de la simpleza de su respuesta, de lo básico que podía ser su forma de ver las cosas. Aunque me había encantado, había más cosas que seguían rondándome por la cabeza, quería apagar esa parte de su mente que ahora mismo no le agradaba para nada pero sabía que eso no pasaría.

"Me has visto salir con otros" dijo ahora siendo recostada en el colchón por su fuertes brazos, ella se dejó hacer en parte porque estaba algo ocupada discutiendo consigo misma, sin embargo él en ningún momento salió de su interior, envolvió sus piernas en su cadera y sintió como ahora la penetración era más profunda, otra parte de su mente elogio su destreza para hacer todo ello en solo un movimiento. Él se agarró a su cadera y continuó sus embestidas con un ritmo casi melodioso, una mano subió a su rostro y le despejó la vista de su cabello mojado que se había pegado a su rostro.

"Sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a rechazarlos" dijo frunciendo el ceño y dándole su clásica mirada de 'Luce eres rara' "¿Enserio quieres conversar de esto _ahora_?" se detuvo un momento, esperando una respuesta que él pueda categorizar como 'racional'. Un trueno volvió a llenar la silencio habitación y está vez ella no se asustó, se sentía demasiado segura bajo el cuerpo del mago.

_'No, la verdad que no'_ pensó para sí, con un encoger de sus hombros y apagando sus pensamientos estiró el cuello hasta llegar al rostro a sus labios y lo besó con ganas renovadas. Natsu volvió a gruñir de gusto y sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas. Clavó sus uñas sin el menor cuidado pidiendo mentalmente por más.

Sin pensarlo demasiado lo hizo girar en un momento para sentarse sobre él, sacando fuerzas tal vez de la adrenalina del momento. La miró atónito antes de que ella empezará a mover sus caderas todo lo que su cuerpo le pedía, algo estaba acumulándose en su interior y para su gusto, él se estaba demorando demasiado.

Ambos gemían complacidos, sus dedos se clavaron en sus caderas y ella colocó sus manos en sus propios pechos apretándolos, sentía que iba a estallar y aceleró el movimiento, necesitaba liberarse. Natsu con toda la excitación que le recorría el cuerpo intentaba aguantar lo más posible.

De haber sabido que iba a estar en esta situación con ella, se hubiera jalado el pene antes para poder durar más, quería muchísimo más. Sabía que ella estaba por llegar a su límite porque lo estaba apretando más y más… definitivamente iba a acabar antes de lo que le hubiera gustado.

La vista de ella gimiendo sonrojada mientras se acaricia los pechos era por demás excitante e insinuante. Jamás olvidaría aquella escena, es más, la usaría cada vez que tenga que liberar _tensión_ en solitario aunque sinceramente esperaba nunca tener que volver a hacerlo solo.

Arqueando su espalda Lucy soltó un alarido de gozo puro que hizo eco en la habitación. Él, sin poder evitarlo se sentó en la cama y mordió el hombro de la chica antes de dejar salir toda la presión de su miembro dentro de ella, quisiera haber tenido cuidado pero un poco de sabor metálico se coló en su boca, ya luego se disculparía por ello.

Respiraron agitados por varios largos minutos, volviendo de dónde sea que habían volado al comienzo de esa sesión pasión. Apoyó su frente en el pecho de ella y espero paciente a que las últimas oleadas de placer se esfumaran de sus cuerpos, los latidos de ella golpeando su frente.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido, sin mucha verdadera intención o consideración, prácticamente como liberando estrés acumulado de manera mutua. Ahora ambos en completo silencio analizaban la situación cayendo en que tal vez, debieron haber parado antes y hablarlo.

Lucy seguía siendo Lucy, y él seguía siendo él pero aún se sentía algo diferente, sentía que algo había cambiado, le asustaba porque se sentía cómodo con las cosas tal y como estaban. Ella lentamente se levantó de su regazo, dejándolo sorprendentemente frío, dando un bajo "Disculpa" se retiró al baño.

No era idiota, sabía que había sido la primera vez de ella, sabía que ninguno de los dos había pensado en el otro de esta forma antes y sabía que ahora su amistad corría riesgo. No es como que para él no fuera la primera vez también, la primera vez con _alguien _al final y al cabo. Aún sentía el calor de la piel de ella en sus manos y los líquidos de ambos aún estaban en su miembro, parte de estos habían caído a la sábana al momento de ella huir. Por qué eso había hecho, _huido, _de aquello que había sido el punto de quiebre en su tan preciada amistad.

Suspiró un poco cansado, sabía que le debía explicaciones a la rubia pero al mismo tiempo estaba molesto, ella también había actuado, ella había hecho tanto como él así que ella también le debía una explicación a _él. _Se recostó en la cama cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, la escuchó moverse en el baño, sabía que se estaba aseando, sabía que se estaba aseando _ahí _donde ahora no dejaba de pensar y desear volver a probar, ella ahora olía a él y eso le daba una sensación de orgullo que no quería dar voz.

Su cuerpo ya se sentía listo para volver a hacerlo y está vez como se debía pero se contuvo, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas antes de hacer o decir algo a Lucy. Se merecía ello luego de tantos años de amistad y compañerismo, habían pasado juntos diferentes situaciones, no siempre todas eran de alegría pero con todos los negativos, su lazo era más fuerte, no dudaba de ella para nada. La puerta se abrió lentamente, ella tenía la mirada agacha, su cabello tapando su rostro, fue corriendo a su lado de la cama, sintió su peso al sentarse. Sin mirarlo se echó bajo las sábanas y se tapó por completo dándole la espalda, entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose irritado con la rubia, se estaba ocultando de él.

Sin poder evitarlo, ganando sus instintos, se metió junto a ella bajo las sábanas, la jaló de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, dejo salir el aire que no sabía que tenía contenido. No podía quitarse la necesidad de querer estar en constante contacto con ella, no sé sentía satisfecho sin que sus manos sientan la suavidad de su piel… algo le decía que _nunca _más podría sentirse satisfecho sin tocarla.

Aquella revelación le hizo girar a la chica para que lo mirase bien, algo siempre había sido cierto, él sólo se sentía cómodo con ella. La molestaba constantemente porque le complacía las miles de reacciones que ella tenía. Para yendo a su casa porque allí era donde mejor se sentía, su casa se sentía vacía luego de conocer lo acogedora era la de ella, por sobre todo, no podía evitar siempre estar pegado a ella, durante las noches no podía sentirse tranquilo y, de alguna u otra forma, terminaba yendo a su cama, para dormir con ella para poder sentirse envuelto en todo lo que su persona representaba en su vida.

Pero ahora todo se sentía _tan _diferente. La miró a los ojos de forma intensa, era bruto con las palabras y esperaba que de manera silenciosa ella pudiera entender todo lo que él sentía, toda la revolución que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro suyo, deseaba tanto poder tener alguna especie de lazo mental con la rubia…

Sabía que Natsu estaba intentando decirle algo, sentía un calorcito en el pecho al verlo de esa forma. Sus ojos brillaban tiernamente, y se movían nerviosos intentando buscar el más mínimo cambio en su rostro y aunque todo eso la hacía sentirse _algo _mejor luego de lo que sucedió, no podía seguir sintiendo un sablr amargo en la boca.

No es como que él se haya aprovechado de ella o viceversa. Es más el hecho de que todo había sido tan… _poco romántico. _Siempre había pensado que su primera vez sería con alguien quien ella amara, alguien con quien compartiría un momento íntimo super dulce y duradero, un momento que marcaría el inicio a una bella vida juntos…pero no, había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con su mejor amigo. Eso se sentía tan mal, tan incorrecto… ella se había guardado para alguien y ahora sentía que lo único que había logrado era perder a la persona más cerca en su vida. Aquella única persona a quien le podía confiar hasta su alma.

Le quería sí, sin duda que le quería, eso estaba fuera de duda, pasaban situaciones que en una amistad normal nunca pasarían y tenían un lazo que con ningún otro miembro del gremio podría tener pero ¿Le quería de _esa _forma? No estaba segura. Se mordió el labio intentando calmar un poco sus emociones y su torrente de pensamientos que lo único que lograban era hacerla sentirse peor… Muy a parte de ella quererlo o no… _¿él la quería?_

Sabía de sobra que la respuesta sería que sí pero no sabía si es que Natsu sería capaz de diferenciar la forma que ella necesitaba. Ella sí creía en el amor verdadero, creía en el matrimonio y en la familia, creía en el _y vivieron felices para siempre __y justamente por ello había siempre esperado por el Hombre Perfecto_.

Si nada de esto duraba como debía durar ella sufriría demasiado. Sería demasiado fácil empezar a amarlo, tener que dejar de amarlo sería lo más horrible y difícil que ella podría hacer… _si es que _lograba hacerlo. Por eso no sabía que decir o responder. Un parte de ella quería quererlo de esa forma y la otra no, la otra quería cerrar lo ojos esperando que todo esto fuera sólo un sueño.

.

.

.

Y bueno, por el momento es lo que he podido editar, espero que les haya gustado. Saludos.


	2. CAPITULO 2 EDIT

Aquí va otro capítulo editado, no pensaba editar tan rápido la verdad pero bueno, las ideas fluyen en estos días, además como que se los debía.

.

.

.

.

.

Ella estaba muy callada, ese tipo de silencio que en incontables ocasiones lo ponía nervioso, esta no siendo la excepción; lo observaba intensamente, tomó la oportunidad para captar de mejor manera aquellos ojos que siempre traslucían todo lo que ella sentía. Sabía que algo estaba pasando por su mente, algo que no sabía si le gustaría o no, cuando la vio morder su labio inferior no pudo evitar desear volver a estar dentro de ella, su cabello desparramado sobre la cama le daba un toque tan etéreo, tan erótico.

Se sentía estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes de cuanto era que la quería _realmente._

Al sonar otro trueno en el cielo nocturno ella dio un leve sobresalto antes de suspirar y darle una melancólica sonrisa. '_¿Qué rayos significaba eso?' __pensó comenzando a asumir lo peor._

Dentro de ella sabía que no habría forma de obtener alguna respuesta en estos momentos pero si sólo tendría está noche para dejar de lado toda lógica y razón ¿Por qué no disfrutarla? ¿Por qué no aceptar lo que su cuerpo le pedía y que el cuerpo de él parecía más que dispuesto a dárselo?

Se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente, solo un roce de labios sin ninguna otra intención más que la que tener un contacto. Por un momento él se quedó quieto antes de empezar a corresponderle, era lento a comparación del primero, no se trataba de saciar un subidón de lujuria como momentos antes, no, se traba más de disfrutar y descubrir, de explorar esas aguas en su relación que nunca antes habían pensado que debería explorar.

Lentamente las manos del usuario de fuego empezaron a subir sobre su cuerpo, sus manos acariciaron sus caderas, su cintura llegando a sus pechos donde los masajeaba suavemente, por último, una de sus manos fue a su espalda, sujetándola tal vez con el temor de que se retracte pero por Mavis, que ella no pensaba poner un alto a nada.

Soltó un suspiro de placer renovado, con lo mismo empezó a recorrer el torso de su mejor amigo. Se sentía como si tuvieran la eternidad para ir conociendo cada rincón del otro cuando la verdad era que sólo tenían esa noche, ese momento. Pronto todo volvería a la normalidad, esa voz no salía de su cabeza y era mejor así, tenía que al menos una parte de ella estar anclada a tierra.

Impulsado por el deseo de volver a enterrarse en ella, se posicionó encima de su voluptuoso cuerpo, con las rodillas le abrió las piernas y bajo su mano derecha por entre sus pechos, recorrió su vientre y al llegar a su montaña de Venus, jugo un poco con sus vellos púbicos, no había nada de ella que no le estuviera fascinando.

Ella, llevada por la misma necesidad que Natsu, llevo sus manos a su espalda donde lo pegó más a su pecho para poder sentir sus pezones ser torturados con el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, jamás había deseado tanto que el Dragon Slayer la hiciera arder por completo como ahora. Abrió todo lo que pudo sus piernas para darle pasó a todo lo que él quisiera tener, disfrutaría el momento, disfrutaría su compañía y caricias todo lo que pudiera. La noche era joven y ellos no parecían querer salir de su burbuja privada todavía.

Natsu gruño al sentirla abrir la piernas, la provocativa bienvenida que estaba más que contento de recibir, lo que obtuvo fue el dulce olor de los fluidos de ella, totalmente lista para que él pueda volver a tomarla como suya, el olor de su propia esencia mezclada con la suya sólo lo excitada más, lo enloquecía más ¿Cordura? ¿Qué era eso?

Acarició el bulto de placer la chica y fue allí que ella cortó el beso para gemir a consciencia, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, esa imagen era entre dulce y obscena, sus reacciones inigualables como siempre. Siguió jugando con aquel botón hasta que la pobre empezó a hiperventilar, fue allí que bajo un poco más hasta meter uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, con sus dedos era capaz de sentir mejor aquel lugar tan caliente como su fuego mismo.

Lucy clavó sus uñas en su espalda, de entre sus dientes salió un gruñido de placer y posesión... en ese momento supo que ya estaba, ya no habría más, estaba obsesionado con cada reacción, con cada suspiro, con su dulce aroma al momento de estar en la cumbre de placer. No podría jamás volver a sentirse satisfecho y oh, vaya que ella lo _disfrutaría __la haría sentir exactamente todo lo que él sentía al ponerse a su disposición de forma tan abierta como ahora_.

La penetró con los dedos hasta hacerla llegar al climax, tratando en todo momento de encontrar el ángulo correcto, la velocidad correcta, atento a cada mínimo movimiento en su rostro para saber si estaba bien o no. Lucy volvió a gritar de placer, la lluvia y los truenos ocultando sus sonidos, aquello irritándolo un poco, tenía una extraña idea de querer que todos supieran que la rubia estaba siendo complacida por él. Sonrió perversamente ante la idea, al sentirse el único capaz de hacerla gemir y gritar de placer supo que ni ganando contra el Maestro, podría sentirse como ahora.

Fue allí, cuando ella más débil estaba, que se colocó mejor entre sus piernas, ella abrió los ojos ante el cambio súbito, lo vio llevarse su mano a la boca y saborear sus fluidos con una mirada perversa en el rostro. Suspiró con excitación pura, no conociendo ese lado libidinoso de su compañero de años. Cuando lo vio volver a bajar la mano hasta su unión y ayudar a su miembro entrar en ella fue que tiro la cabeza para atrás, volvió a gemir sin pudor alguno. ¿Vecinos? ¿Cuáles?

Gimió con placer, amortiguado por el hecho que tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados. _Un maldito placer_. Estar dentro de ella, tan suave, caliente y pequeña, estirándose por completo para permitir el paso de su pene hasta su interior…

No se detuvo hasta sentir con la punta del glande algo que le impedía seguir avanzando. Se apoyó en sus antebrazos y con sus dedos le movió la cabeza, obligándola a mirarlo, sus bellos ojos chocolate puestos en él, empezó el vaivén de caderas. La rubia cerró sus piernas por encima de sus caderas y cada vez que se atrevía a cerrar los ojos, le soltaba un gruñido, la penetraba lo más profundo y fuerte que podía hasta que volviera a abrirlos.

Pronto el vaivén se volvió rítmico, ambos observándose en todo momento, lo que parecían años en ese baile de pasión pronto empezó a volverse más y más exigente, pronto sus cuerpos pidieron desatar aquella tensión acumulada. Quería seguir siendo tierno con ella pero no podía, su autocontrol no era demasiado cuando la tenía observándolo tan intensamente, gimiendo suavemente para él, sus deliciosos labios abiertos para que pudiera tomarlos si así lo deseaba.

Se volvió loco como un salvaje, empezó a embestirla sin compasión alguna, solo quería seguir oyendo la melodía de su voz, quería seguir sintiendo como su interior pedía por él. Ella empezó a gritar su nombre en alaridos no de dolor sino de éxtasis, eso sólo logró que más fuerte le empotrara las caderas, sintiendo sus testículos chocar con su redondo trasero.

Se salió de ella para agarrarla de las piernas y hacerla girar en el aire antes de que su rostro golpeara la almohada, ya luego de disculparía. Ella soltó un chillido al verse cambiada tan abruptamente de posición, luego la obligó a alzar el trasero para volver a penetrarla en un movimiento calculado, la sujeto de las caderas y siguió penetrándola a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Ella volvió a gritar de placer, una pequeña parte de su mente anotó cada una de las cosas por las que lo torturaría con su látigo luego.

Él tiro de su cabello obligándola a pegar sus manos en la pared, su cabeza hacia atrás ante las demandas de sus acciones. Diablos que se estaba volviendo loco pero no podía parar, ya se sentía por acabar y por la forma obvia que la vagina de Lucy lo envolvía, apretándolo de tal manera que parecía exigirle más, ella también.

Un par de embestidas más y… "¡Natsu!" gritó ella fuerte, habría hecho eco si no fuera por la tempestad de afuera.

"¡Luce!" gritó él dejando que toda su esperma la llenará por completo, hasta la última gota no se salió de ella. Luego se recostó en ella y besó su espalda sudorosa, su delicioso sabor nunca lo olvidaría.

Ella no podía lograr que el aire ingresará a sus pulmones, estaba respirando con bastante dificultad y se sentía como si hubiera corrido en una maratón, algo le decía que si en esos momentos intentaba caminar se iría directo al suelo. Se tuvo que reír de su propio pensamiento, ¿Para qué rayos tendría que caminar ahora?

Cuando Natsu se recostó en ella, besando su espalda y colocando sus manos sobre sus senos pensó que irían a por otra ronda. Ella _ya quería más_. Se mordió el labio ante lo pervertida que se había vuelto pero incapaz realmente de que ello le importará en lo más mínimo en esos momentos.

Sintió su cara arder al darse cuenta de que sí, quería más pero pudo sentir como el miembro de él se encogía dentro de ella y sabía que tendría que esperar para ello, vaya que lo esperaría, no planeaba dar por terminada la noche. Él la ayudó a acostarse en la cama, los tapó a ambos y recostó su rostro sobre sus pechos, succionando su pezón derecho de manera distraída, ella aún trabajaba en su respiración.

Siempre se había sentido cómoda con él, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a la forma tan _cercana_ que ellos tenían con el otro, una que no muchos parecían comprender o aceptar como mera amistad. Lo negaba a todo el mundo hasta a ella misma pero, luego de haber tenido este pequeño resbalón no sabía que más hacer salvo aceptar que tal vez y sólo tal vez, siempre lo había querido.

Negó con la cabeza. No, ella no sería tan estúpida como para ir sintiendo cosas por él sabiendo de sobra lo denso que Natsu era con estos temas, no sé iba a permitir bajar la guardia, ya había pasado por demasiado y había perdido a muchas personas, Natsu siempre estuvo allí, era el único punto irrevocable en su vida y no planeaba que eso cambiara o se viera estropeado por un estúpido lapso de descontrol. Esto era algo de una noche y nada más, así ella tenga que repetírselo mentalmente varias veces.

Cuando sintió que Natsu dejaba de succionar su pezón y lo escucho roncar, se relajó por completo, el vació de su presencia llenando la habitación, la tormenta seguía y era la única que estaba allí para juzgarla, sonrió con ternura mirando la ventana, _'Todo esto es culpa tuya maldita tormenta' _pensó con falsa molestia. Con cuidado se escapó de entre sus brazos y fue al baño a asearse, se sentía pegajosa, al entrar cerró con cuidado la puerta y se dio el tiempo de observarse bien en el espejo, aunque todo estaba oscuro pero sabía que su reflejo sólo mostraba a una chica sonrojada, sudorosa, con el placer en la mirada. Notó una mancha en su hombro izquierdo pero no lograba ver bien que era.

Se metió a la ducha, ya bajo la lluvia que creaba dicho aparato volvió a darle vueltas al asunto. La verdad es que no culpaba al Dragon Slayer de nada, la situación se había dado por accidente, ambos habían actuado bajo las órdenes de sus hormonas y cuerpos dejándose llevar en algún punto, recordó lo salvaje del último encuentro y tuvo que reírse por lo bajo de que tan buena experiencia fue esa, había escuchado que la primera vez siempre es un asco y decepción pero teniendo en cuenta la edad que ambos tenían, tal vez solo era natural que pudiera haber obtenido una experiencia de calidad esta noche.

Era algo totalmente lógico si lo pensaba bien, sí eso era, dos personas desnudas en medio de la noche sólo podía significar una cosa: sexo.

Con ello establecido sólo quedaba un punto pendiente para ella, aún podía seguir disfrutando de él si así lo quisiera ¿No? No era estúpida ni ingenua, si bien era bastante tímida no quería decir que fuera… _inocente, _no señores. Ella era una chica muy pervertida pero detestaba sacar a relucir ese aspecto de su personalidad, ahora, habiendo experimentado los placeres de la carne con nadie menos que con Natsu no podía perderse la oportunidad de seguir saboreando un poco más.

Total, mañana regresaban al gremio, todo volvería a ser como antes, él siendo un problemático desastroso mejor _amigo _y ella intentando sobrevivir a sus locuras sin terminar demasiado cansada o enojada. Sí, eso sería, eso haría, disfrutaría lo que pudiera tomar a sabiendas de que todo podría revertirse, es Natsu de quien hablaba después de todo.

Con decisión cerró la llave del agua y sin importarle estar mojada se fue a la cama con determinación y un hambre que haría que un lobo temiera ante ella. Tiró de la sabana con fuerza hasta dejarla en el suelo, el cuerpo desnudo de Natsu estaba recostado boca abajo sobre el colchón logrando tener una buena vista de su trasero. Gruñó de frustración, _'¿Por qué se lo tenía que hacer tan difícil?'_ con algo de esfuerzo, habiéndolo agarrado de los tobillos, lo volteó para poder tener libre la parte que _más _necesitaba de él. Relamiéndose se coló entre sus piernas y observó detenidamente aquella parte de su compañero que solo se había dignado a observar brevemente en ocasiones que bueno, ya todos conocen.

Sus vellos eran rosados como su cabello para su sorpresa lo que la hizo contener una risilla con la mano, su miembro relajado era de un tamaño totalmente distinto a cuando estaba en su máximo esplendor, habiendo leído sobre anatomía y biología eso era algo que conocía, _en teoría _otra cosa era lo que estaba ahí, justo frente a ella. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla pensando, él se había llevado sus fluidos a la boca… ¿Qué sería tener _eso _dentro de su boca? Definitivamente más sencillo tener su pene dentro de boca ahora que cuando estaba en su gloria ¿Verdad?

Alimentaría su curiosidad.

Sin pensarlo más eso hizo. Su textura era suave y algo flácida, su sabor era algo amargo pero soportable. Había leído que todo dependía de la comida que este ingiriera, y ya que básicamente él se alimentaba de fuego o cosas picantes no le sorprendía para nada aquel sabor.

Sin embargo al pasar más su lengua sobre este, empezó a sentir que latía y poco a poco crecía, quiso sonreír ante su victoria pero no podía. Un gemido provino de entre los dientes de Natsu, alzó un poco la vista para observarlo, con la mirada entrecerrada, placer escrito en su rostro, su atención totalmente puesta en ella y su pequeña travesura. Se mordió los labios al ver que ella volvía a meter todo su pene en la boca lo más profundo que podía sin sentir arcadas.

Que maravillosa forma de levantarse, Luce de rodillas en la cama, con su trasero bien alzado, con su boca lamiendo y chupando su pene en crecimiento mientras lo observaba como una gata que acababa de atrapar su juguete. No pudo evitar gemir y gruñir de placer. Dejo caer la cabeza para atrás prefiriendo no alimentar más su libido, se había recostado sobre sus antebrazos y se dejó llevar por las emociones que ella le estaba haciendo sentir con su boca, tenía que durar más esta vez.

Excitado a más no poder tiró del brazo a la rubia hasta tenerla a la altura de su boca, la besó con ansias, ella habiéndose recuperado de la sorpresa atinó a acomodarse sobre su regazo y ayudado por la mano de Natsu se sentó sobre el miembro de él.

Tiró su cabeza para atrás dejando a la vista sus enormes pechos, sintió su cabello pegarse a su espalda pero que poco que eso le importaba, se apoyó en los hombros de él y comenzó a mover sus caderas a todo lo que podía. Que placer, que sensación tan maravillosa la de tenerlo dentro. Gritaba sin cuidado alguno para que él pudiera saber que tan bien se sentía tener su pene dentro de ella. Él también por su parte gruñía y gemía sin cuidado, llevado por puro placer, la ayudaba con el ritmo sujetando sus caderas moviéndola tal y como deseaba, enserio que no se cansaba y vaya que ella _tampoco_.

Habiendo acabado ya dos veces en la noche el acto duro mucho más.

La rubia había estallado en orgasmo unas 4 veces hasta que él por fin pudo acabar. Había cambiado de poses en todo lo que iba la noche, tanto ella en su regazo, ella sobre la cama, ella de cuatro, una vez hasta la hizo ponerse de pie y sujetarse de la pared para poder penetrarla a consciencia.

Los dos se sintieron extasiados cuando los primeros rayos de luz se colaron por la ventana, con menos ganas de la que tenían, salieron de la cama. Tomaron una ducha juntos, aprovechando el espacio, jugaron un poco más. Tuvieron que salir mojados y desnudos pues las toallas habían sido olvidadas en el suelo de la habitación, tuvieron que fijarse si su ropa se había secado o no. Ella definitivamente no confiaba en que él pudiera secar la ropa sin quemarla.

Vale, puede que haya tenido un par de accidentes donde la ropa de la maga había quedado arruinada pero ¡Hey! Él no era un niño estúpido, sabía cómo controlar su magia, no es que aun fuera un adolescente buscando gastarle bromas a Lucy, no como esas claro.

Ya listos y puestos para volver a casa, todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Ambos reían y charlaban de cualquier cosa mientras iban a la estación, Natsu hablando sobre lo genial que había sido poder haber tomado una misión donde hubiera suficiente espacio para desatar su magia y ella quejándose que aun así había sido lo suficiente pirómano como para aun así quemar la cabaña de un ciudadano.

Para cuando el tren cobro vida, él nuevamente se vio fuera de juego Luce acostumbrada, le ofreció su regazo para descansar, como tantas veces anteriores y pudo relajarse con el aroma que ella ahora tenía, su típica vainilla y ahora un aroma a roble, propio de él. Cuando bajaron en Magnolia algo hizo que se detuviera en seco, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose al acto.

Ella estaba actuando normal... demasiado _normal. _Ambos habían hecho el amor, ambos había saboreado al otro de tal forma que no había milímetro de piel que él no haya tocado, besado o llenado, y ahora ella estaba ¿Cómo si nada? ¿Cómo si eso no hubiera pasado?

Frunció el ceño deteniendo el hilo de sus propios pensamientos… ¿quería algo _más __de ella_?

Siempre le había bastado la relación que tenían pero igual no pudo evitar sentir un hormigueo en sus manos por no poder tocarla, quería tomarla de la mano, quería abrazarla y caminar de esa forma hasta el gremio. Eso era demasiado extraño. No le gustaban las cosas nuevas.

"¿Natsu?" preguntó la rubia al verlo detenido "¿Todo bien?" Ella estaba unos pasos delante suyo, su cabeza ladeada a la izquierda, sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

Lo vio ponerse rojo y salir corriendo a sabrá Mavis donde como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Meneo la cabeza totalmente extrañada por su cambio de actitud, aun así acostumbrada a las sorpresas que él siempre le daba. Todo fue normal al volver a casa, no había cambiado nada y eso era justamente lo que ella sabía que iba a suceder, Natsu era denso y por ello justamente no se había preocupado de nada al salir del hotel.

Todo había sido sólo cosa de una noche de tormenta, no había porque darle más vueltas al asunto pero ahora él había salido corriendo. Se encogió de hombros prefiriendo no perder su tiempo tratando de entender la forma de pensar del peli rosado, hace mucho tiempo atrás que se había rendido con ello, fue a su apartamento con algo de prisa, necesitaba ducharse bien y descansar un poco.

No fue hasta la noche que volvió a abrir los ojos. Estaba sumamente cansada tanto de la misión, como del viaje y su pequeña noche de aventura, se estiró por completo en la cama y suspiró con alegría. Se sentía renovada y un poco más enérgica por lo que se cambió de ropa y se fue al gremio incluso sobre la antigua vereda del río que hace años no trepaba.

"Yo, Lucy" saludo Gray ni bien ingreso al gremio, ella le devolvió una sonrisa "¿Qué tal la misión?" preguntó cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

"Como siempre" suspiro cansada dejando caer un poco sus hombros "al menos aún queda para pagar mi renta" terminó un poco más calmada.

Gray empezó a reírse sujetando su estómago, ahora sin camisa, hasta que una lagrimita salió de su ojo, ella sin poder evitarlo también comenzó a reirse un poco "Es que nunca va a cambiar"

"Todo apunta a que no" respondió palmeando el hombro del mago de creación de hielo mientras seguía de largo. Negaba con la cabeza intentando detener el pequeño ataque de risa que su breve intercambio con el mago de creación de hielo le había causado.

"Coneja" una voz grave le dijo desde atrás suyo y sin poder evitarlo todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron en un sentido de alerta, se volteó a ver a Gajeel parado de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa perversa.

"H-hola..." Fue lo que pudo llegar a decir pasando saliva, algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que fuera a decirle.

"Qué _raro, _hueles bastante a Salamader" inquirió con un tono de voz bajo pero que contenía la ironía de quien sabe un chiste que nadie más entiende "Me pregunto, ¿De dónde viene aquel _olor_?" para terminar, se llevó el dedo índice al mentón fingiendo pensarlo. No le pasó desapercibido que esa era una típica pose que su mejor amiga haría pero ahora tenía otras cosas en mente.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo al baño chillando un muy elevado "Me tengo que ir" Al llegar cerró con un fuerte el golpe la puerta, respiro agitada apoyándose en esta, pensando que él la iba a seguir hasta obtener una respuesta, tal vez romper una parte de la puerta para meter su cabeza… Malditos Dragon Slayers y malditos sus buenos sentidos…

Va a tener que hacer algo para poder librarse del gremio un par de días porque estaba segura que la molestaría a más no poder si se enteraran de lo que ha descubierto el Dragon Dlayer de hierro con solo verla llegar, empezó a negar con la cabeza como posesa, no después de lo mucho que había negado _todo _por tanto tiempo. Comenzó a morderse el interior de la mejilla, _'Tal vez una misión en solitario me vendría bien'_

Con cuidado abrió la puerta, sacando solo la cabeza observó que nadie estuviera cerca, cuál ninja se escabullo hasta el tablero de misiones, estaba observando cual sería perfecto para ella cuando una mancha azul se cruzó en su campo de vista. Bajó la cabeza para ajustarse a la altura de su mejor amiga que la observaba con una dulce sonrisa.

"Hey, Levy" saludo sonriente, estaba nerviosa porque cabía la posibilidad de que Gajeel le haya dicho algo pero tenía que actuar normal lo más posible.

"Hola Lu-chan" respondió alegre la maga de escritura con ambos brazos detrás suyo "¿Has visto a Natsu?" para esto comenzó a mecerse de atrás para al frente, su sonrisa ahora no le parecía tan dulce.

"N-no… ¿por qué?" optó por hacerse la estúpida.

"Oh por nada" dijo ella haciendo un movimiento de mano para restarle importancia "Es que en la mañana ha venido todo rojo y nervioso" ante las palabras de la maga de escritura sólida, ella trago saliva asustada "Creí que _tu _sabrías algo al respecto" sus ojos brillaban con algo de malicia, como un niño a punto de hacerte caer en su trampa.

"No tengo idea de lo que hablas" logró decir un poco más serena, su rostro por completo opuesto a lo que sentía por dentro "Hemos regresado de la misión y me he ido directo a casa a dormir" logró mantener su tono neutro y lineal, recordando sus años en la mansión siendo educada para nunca mostrar emociones.

"Mmm" fue toda su respuesta antes de darse la vuelta e irse donde su Dragon Slayer la esperaba. Observó como ella se ponía de puntitas y le daba un beso en la mejilla logrando que este se pusiera rojo y mirase para otro lado pero aun así le había puesto una mano en la cintura para acercarla a él.

En cierta forma la envidiaba por tener a alguien con Gajeel, cosa que era bastante inesperada considerando como era él pero la envidia nacía por el hecho de tener a alguien a quien amar y ser amada. Sabía que los dos no se separarían jamás y eso era algo demasiado tierno de presenciar, a pesar de las obvias diferencias, ambos coincidían en muchos aspectos que hacía evidente para cualquier observador, que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos. ¿Habría alguna magia detrás de ello? ¿Realmente había alguien externo decidiendo con quien debes estar?

Resoplo ante sus pensamientos, ya había ido demasiado lejos.

Una sensación de melancolía la envolvió, quería un amor así, del tipo que se cuela en tu corazón y te es difícil de pensar en alguien más. Ese tipo de amor que dura toda la vida, tan fuerte, tan irrompible… tan seguro de que nunca lo perderás. Tuvo que comprimir su rostro algo dolida, sabía que eso no sucedería entre Natsu y ella aunque así lo desease, por el momento se conformaba con la amistad tan compleja que ambos tenían, ya luego andaría en busca de su verdadero amor.

Con la determinación renovada, sonrió contenta a sus amigos, ellos ignorantes a sus pensamientos siguieron en lo suyo, si esos dos pudieron funcionar, entonces ella tendría la oportunidad de encontrar a su amor eterno.

.

.

.

.

Y bueh, algo es algo supongo, tengan en cuenta que intentaré editar los capítulos lo más rápido posible, utilizó mi break en el trabajo para hacerlo así que si en algún momento decido realmente tirarme la hora en comer y no subo nada, no piensen que desaparecí, solo opte por comer. Saludos.


	3. CAPITULO 3 EDIT

Aquí tienen otro cap editado, ando con tiempo e inspiración, espero que todos estén logrando entender el método con el que haré las ediciones, me tomo dos capítulos, varias vistas eliminadas y unos 10 minutos tratando de entender que rayos había hecho mal para poder encontrar una forma fluida de postear los capítulos editados sin alterar demasiado todo.

.

.

.

.

Luego de haber tomado su decisión, se concentró nuevamente en el tablero de misiones y trato de ubicar uno que le fuera fácil de hacer pero que pudiera llevarle un poco de tiempo. Necesitaba un poco de espacio lejos del Dragneel, no quería darle más vueltas al asunto y mucho menos tener que estar enfrentando los comentarios de sus compañeros, los amaba pero no estaba lista para tener que explicar que nada pasaría entre los dos.

Cogió uno que era básicamente estar en una biblioteca analizando unos libros, se sorprendía que Levy no lo haya cogido ya pero asumió que tiene que ver con cierto cabeza de metal que adoraba hacer misiones donde involucren puños y fuerza. Su amiga había cambiado luego de que su relación se oficializara pero no podía estar más que feliz por ambos de todas formas.

Fue a la barra donde Mira se encontraba "Buenas noch-" Mirajane parpadeo varias veces, observando a la rubia con confusión "¿Tan pronto de nuevo en una misión?" preguntó ladeando la cabeza a un costado "Acabas de llegar…" ahora su ceño estaba fruncido en una clara mueca de preocupación. _'Oh oh…'_

"Oh sí, ya conoces como es Natsu" dijo con un movimiento de mano como queriendo restar importancia al caso "Me ha alcanzado justo para la renta" explico siendo una verdad a medias por tanto no sintió _tanta _culpa "Necesito recaudar un poco más si quiero llegar a fin de mes"

"Claro claro" dijo sonriendo en entendimiento pero aún con sus cejas contraídas en preocupación. Sacó el enorme libro donde guardaba el récord de todas las misiones y comenzó a anotar los datos del papel que le acababa de dar. Lucy soltó el aire que no sabía tenía contenido levemente, intentando no hacer ruido, necesitaba mejorar su forma de persuadir a Mira… aún que no estuviera mintiendo del todo la usuaria del Satan Soul es muy ávida en detectar los secretos de las personas "Nuestro no tan pequeño Natsu sigue siendo todo un apasionado eh…" dijo riendo sin alzar la mirada de lo que hacía "Me alegra saber que ustedes se llevan tan bien que le sigues teniendo la paciencia de un santo" su clásico tono de falsa inocencia haciendo acto de presencia.

Ella sólo pudo reírse un poco y sonreír, Mira nunca se cansaría en intentar emparejarlos y aunque fuera por ello que estaba queriendo huir… mejor dicho, irse a una misión por un poco de paz, le alegraba saber que a pesar de los años, nadie había cambiado demasiado. Esperó pacientemente a que le devolviera la hoja de misión volviendo a perderse en sus recuerdos.

"Eso sería todo Mira, nos estamos viendo" dijo rápidamente para no tener que dar más excusas o decir mentiras, si bien le daba ternura ver que Mirajane seguía siendo una casamentera, no quería que siguiera empujando el tema con Natsu.

Salió a paso firme tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, levantando la mano o con un asentir de cabeza, se despedía de aquellos que aun estuvieran en el gremio a tales horas de la noche. Justo cuando ya había salido y se encontraba arriba de las escaleras se permitió un momento para cerrar los ojos y dejar vaciar el aire de sus pulmones. Se sentía como una cobarde.

"Hey" una voz provino de sus espaldas, dio un suave chillido, giró demasiado rápido y trastabilló en el escalón, casi se cae si no fuera que un brazo la jaló de la cintura. Su nariz se topó con un pecho frío.

"Gray…" fue lo mejor que pudo decir, avergonzada de haber sido tomada por sorpresa.

"Deberías tener más cuidado tonta" dijo riéndose, no pude evitar inflar los cachetes en protesta y darle un golpe al hombro riéndose con él, eran amigos de tiempo, llevaban una relación de gastarse bromas e insultos inteligentes.

"Tú eres el que me asusto, idiota" explicó pinchando con su dedo índice su pectoral.

"En que estarías pensando para no darte cuenta que estaba aquí fumando" dijo con una sonrisa de lado y una ceja alzada. Sus mejillas se pusieron calientes y recién allí se percató que él la seguía sujetando de la cintura, seguían en ese tipo de abrazo, a ella no le molestaba la cercanía, su amigo también tenía la mala costumbre de meterse a su casa para leer su historia y más de una vez se quedaron dormidos juntos en el sofá mientras ella esperaba su veredicto.

Si lo pensaba bien, el segundo en ser su más cercano mejor amigo, sería Gray, la conocía el mismo tiempo que el Dragon Slayer de fuego pero a diferencia del peli rosado, con Gray siempre podía hablar de temas que con Natsu no, lo quería muchísimo y por ello fue la primera en enterarse de…

Repentinamente, una oleada de calor la atacó por la espalda haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos, frunció el ceño en confusión y giró la cabeza para ver de dónde provino aquella ráfaga de calor. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la persona al pie de la escalera.

"Yo" fue lo que dijo con un tono extraño. Estaba sonriendo de forma que sus ojos estaban cerrados pero la sonrisa parecía falsa, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en una muy tensa forma logrando que sus músculos resaltaran. Su cuerpo tembló levemente. Natsu no parecía él de siempre.

"Yo" fue la respuesta del mago de creación de hielo bajando la mirada a ella con una sonrisa que no entendía. La soltó de su agarre no sin antes darle unas palmadas en la cabeza con cariño, empezó a bajar los escalones lentamente con las manos en los pantalones… sin pantalón ahora. Una leve brisa fresca le golpeo el rostro, su piel se puso de gallina y tuvo que pasar saliva sin comprender que había ocurrido.

Gray caminó hacia Natsu chocando su hombro al pasar a su costado y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás. Natsu seguía con la sonrisa pegada al rostro y esto empezó a asustarla por lo que bajó hasta llegar al peli rosado, colocó una mano en su antebrazo tratando de llamar su atención, algo andaba mal, este no era el Natsu que se suponía era, si bien solía pelearse con Gray, nunca antes lo había visto… _así_.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó su tono preocupado totalmente comprensible. Fue allí que él abrió sus ojos y bajo la mirada a ella, la sostuvo por unos momentos.

"Sí, vine a buscarte" dijo seriamente, odiaba cuando se hacia el tonto.

"¿Para qué?" dijo entrecerrando los ojos, sospechando ahora de él.

"Para irnos a tu casa" tenía una voz falta de emoción, como si hablará de algo sin importancia.

"Gracias por preocuparte pero puedo cuidarme yo solita" dijo empezando a enojarse. De verdad odiaba que se hiciera al tonto pero odiaba más que le mintiera.

"Lo sé pero ya es hora de dormir" respondió simple, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya…" estaba confundida por el hilo de sus pensamientos "Entonces vete a tu casa" dijo con una ceja alzada y cruzándose de brazos. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

Cerró los ojos en esa pose de 'Mavis dame paciencia' y luego volvió a mirarla fijamente, entrecerró sus ojos, se acercó más a su rostro totalmente serio. No pudo evitar ponerse roja al recordar la última vez que estuvieron así de cerca. Ante ello Natsu la cargo cual saco de papas y salió corriendo.

Ella gritó como cuando adolescente Natsu solía llevarla, pataleo intentando que la soltara pero ya sabía que eso no iba a pasar, se rindió y dejo que hiciera lo que quería, llegando a su departamento ya vería. Cuando él saltó a su ventana con ella aún en sus brazos fue que recién optó por darle un mordisco en la espalda logrando que al fin la dejara libre sobre la cama con un alarido de dolor.

"¡¿Estás loca?!" gritó con los ojos saltados mientras con su mano derecha se sobaba la espalda y la otra la apuntaba acusadoramente.

"¡¿Estas idiota?!" reprochó mirándolo furiosa, sentía que la sangre le hervía "¿Cuál diablos es tu manía de cargarme como si fuera una mochila por todos lados?" alzó los brazos exasperada mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro.

"Es más fácil llevarte de esa forma a seguir escuchándote quejar" dijo fresco mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba con arrogancia, con la cólera nublándole la mente, cruzo a zancadas hasta donde estaba parado, se acercó a su rostro en desafío, aunque tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para poder estar casi casi a su altura, le importo mierda.

"¿Y quién mierda te dijo que puedes hacer eso?" la voz le tembló por el mar de emociones.

Se esperaba que tal vez le respondiera algo que solo su mente pequeña de lagartija pudiera entender, tal vez que se ría de ella como suele hacer cuando la fastidia pero no, no pasó nada de eso, lo que menos se esperaba era que fuera a besarla.

Alzó la mano para darle un golpe por tal atrevimiento cuando él la jaló de la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo, enterró una mano en sus cabellos y profundizó el beso.

Ella gimió sobre su boca y por primera vez desde que la vio pudo sentirse tranquilo.

No tenía idea de que lo había llevado a ponerse así. Desde lo ocurrido en el hotel se sentía extraño acerca de la rubia y sentía cosas que no tenían explicación. Se sentía estúpido, nervioso, impotente y frustrado porque no podía darle nombre a todo lo que su cuerpo le pedía que hiciera. Sabía que debía tener sentimientos por la rubia, no era idiota como la mayoría pensaba.

En realidad le gustaba hacerse al desentendido para no tener que lidiar con muchas situaciones agotadoras pero algo que no se le había ocurrido sería que su cuerpo quisiera hacer tantas cosas.

Por ejemplo ahora, besarla hasta hartarse porque sentía que era lo correcto luego de que la haya visto en brazos de Gray. Diablos, eso también era otra cosa que le ponía de nervios.

Al verla en brazos de él no pudo controlar su cuerpo, sintió que su magia se le escapaba y volvió a tener 10 años cuando recién estaba aprendiendo a controlar sus emociones y su magia. Era estúpido y vergonzoso, esperaba que la rubia no le preguntase ello por qué tendría que hacerse al tonto otra vez.

Pero no pudo evitarlo, sintió enojo e incomodidad ante la imagen, aún ahora, con ella entre sus brazos, besándola y sintiendo como ella se lo devolvía con las mismas ganas, no sé sentía en paz. Algo faltaba y sospechaba que el bulto en sus pantalones fuera la respuesta a sus ansias.

Con un demonio, quería volver a sentir el interior de Lucy en su miembro, quería volver a llenarla hasta lo más hondo de su interior. Y aunque seguía procesando los por qué de todas esas situaciones, le daría el gusto a su pene, le debía una medalla de oro por tantos años de observar a Luce con sus más que inexistentes atuendos.

Por lo que la tiró sobre la cama y sin esperar una aprobación de ella comenzó a desvestirla. Tal vez ella también este sintiendo las mismas necesidades que él porque ella empezó a desvestirlo a él sin querer dejar su boca libre_. 'Que genial, eso hace las cosas más simples'_ pensó, no quería tener que forzar a la rubia a nada porque sabía que no importaba como lo hiciera, iba a convencer a la maga de dejarlo tomarla como más le placía. La necesitaba ya.

En cuanto tuvo la piel de la maga justo pegada a la de él, soltó un gruñido de placer, eso necesitaba, eso era lo que faltaba, al fin sentía que su ansiedad se desvanecía. Bajo sus besos por el cuello blanquecino de la mujer en sus brazos hasta llegar a sus pechos donde empezó a jugar con cada uno todo lo que podía, ella por su parte se retorcía entre gemidos. Si le dio curiosidad no toparse con la mordida que le dio la noche anterior pero no es que eso fuera su prioridad en estos momentos. Siguió bajando y fue allí que ella lo tomo de la cabeza intentando detenerlo.

"¿Que-e haces?" preguntó avergonzada, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, súper adorable para sus ojos "No quiero que me veas allí" susurró

"Esta oscuro" respondió dando un beso a su vientre para calmarla "Sólo quiero devolverte el favor…" no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante la evidente confusión de la mujer.

Pudo ver el momento exacto en que se ponía roja como un tomate al comprender a que era que se refería, con un suspiro derrotado echó su cabeza sobre la almohada y llevó sus manos a su rostro. Él volvió a reírse sobre la piel de su vientre y dando mordiscos volvió a marcar su descenso hasta donde olía deliciosamente bien.

Los vellos de la rubia le hacían cosquillas pero en cuanto encontró de dónde provenía tan dulce aroma, se le hizo agua la boca, se mordió el labio inferior en deleite. Paso la lengua por aquel pliegue y la escucho gemir entre dientes aún con sus manos tapando su rostro. '_Oh, con qué crees que puedes contenerte… te voy a dar razones para gritar Luce'_

Como si realmente supiera lo que hacía llevo su lengua hasta donde sabía que dentro de poco entraría su miembro y con gusto comenzó a saborear su interior, está vez ella no pudo evitar gritar de placer, sin duda que se sentía mejor ahora que la tenía a su disposición, ahora que estaba entregándose a él tan libremente pero aún faltaba algo más, aún sentía un leve sabor amargo en la boca.

Continuó así hasta que sintió que ella se tensaba, con ello llevó su pulgar al pequeño botón de la maga y la ayudó a estallar, cualquiera diría que sabía que hacer pero realmente, una especie de instinto le decía dónde era que la rubia quería ser tocada, de donde venía no le importaba en ese momento. Aquel líquido que salió de entre sus piernas tenía un sabor raro pero le gustaba, quería más pero su pene ya estaba totalmente enojado consigo mismo, su libido había rozado niveles elevados con verla retorcerse en sus brazos por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, trepó por el cuerpo de Lucy y la penetró de una sola movida.

Lucy gritó aferrándose a sus hombros ante la sorpresa y el cambio rápido. No se esperaba que fuera a ser tan jodidamente _delicioso _que alguien la besara_ allí._ Había sido una experiencia demasiado íntima pero había sido sensacional, en cuestión de segundos había sentido el cambio de peso del peli rosa y al sentir todo su pene por completo dentro de ella no había podido contenerse. Eso era lo que deseaba.

Sentía con cada embestida los testículos de este chocar con su trasero, haciendo eco en la habitación acompañado de sus propios sonidos de placer. Quería más y eso la avergonzaba, quería que fuera más rápido… diablos, quería todo lo que pudiera darle.

"¡Más!" gritó en su oído "¡Más rápido Natsu!" lo sujetó del rostro por ambos lados para que pudiera ver que tan en serio era su pedido.

Él le mordió el cuello y empezó a darle con una fuerza descomunal, le dolían los huesos de la cadera pero eso no importaba, sentía que dentro de poco iba a estallar y necesitaba más por lo que empezó a mover sus caderas al encuentro de él hasta que al fin, ambos gritaron el nombre del otro dejando que sus orgasmos se mezclaran en su interior.

Intentaron recobrar la respiración, el cuerpo sudoroso de Natsu cayó sin cuidado sobre ella y se sintió envuelta en él, lo que la asusto fue lo bien que se sentía con ello, con saber que Natsu estaba allí con ella, que ella lo tenía entre sus brazos, dentro suyo, le daba la falsa ilusión de que nunca se tendrían se separar, que en ese mundo solo eran ellos dos.

Él se movió y se tiró a su costado para jalarla hasta tenerla en sus brazos, con una fuerte aspiración, olió su cabello. Ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y espero tranquila a que el corazón de Natsu dejara de latir tan rápido, ese sonido se estaba volviendo su favorito. Fue allí que cayó nuevamente en consciencia y tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no delatar sus pensamientos.

Tal vez Natsu sólo piense que ahora está era su nueva forma de ser amigos, estamos hablando del denso de Natsu él realmente podría… _'Soy una idiota en todos los sentidos que puedan haber…'_ No podía permitirse ser la _amiga con derecho _de su mejor amigo. Lo adoraba, se negaba a decirlo en voz alto pero sabía que era lo que sentía por él. Por eso mismo no podía seguir así, necesitaba alejarse para poder hacerse a la idea de que ellos no podía estar, aceptar que por más de que hayan compartido cosas maravillosas y deliciosas, eso no significaba nada.

Necesitaba tiempo para poder explicarle a Natsu que aquello no estaba bien y que pronto ella estaría nuevamente en busca de su amor verdadero. Porque sabía que en algún lugar debería de estar aquel que ella amaría hasta su último día, a quien le dedicaría cada onza de amor que hubiera en su cuerpo.

Suspiró con cansancio, ya se sentía como en esos cuentos donde la princesa paraba suspirando esperando a su hada madrina. Esa idea le dio risa teniendo en cuenta que ella es parte de _Fairy Tail_.

"Natsu, deberías ir a dormir" dije suavemente, esperaba que pudiera entender mis intenciones sin tener que aclarar nada.

"Vale, es de noche, vamos a dormir" respondió acomodándose mejor en la cama, la apretó con un poco de fuerza para poder pegarla más a su pecho.

"Me refiero a que vayas a tu casa" volví a intentarlo esta vez un poco más fuerte y firme.

"¿Por qué? Siempre duermo aquí" se removió un poco para que ella pudiera alzar la mirada, se perdió en sus ojos jade y casi se arrepiente de todo.

"Eso no es verdad, siempre te _metes _a mi cama por las noches, muy diferente" aclaró con una ceja alzada

"El resultado es el mismo, dormimos juntos" una vez más ese estúpido rostro neutro.

Apretó la mandíbula perdiendo la paciencia. "Ve a casa" lo miró retadora, si se atrevía a contradecirla, usaría el látigo. Le tenía unas ganas desde el otro día y hasta ahora se había salvado.

Él la observó intensamente, esperaba que en su rostro no se reflejará nada salvo cansancio, no quería hablar ahora, no _podía _hablar ahora.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo serio queriendo cambiar de tema, lo sabía, Natsu siempre evitaba hablar de cosas o temas donde él no fuera quien sale ganando.

"Luego" resopló con verdadero sueño ahora.

"Hablaremos en la mañana" dijo entrecerrando los ojos cediendo al fin.

"Hablaremos en el gremio" dije siendo honesta, sabía que no sería mañana pero de que hablarían en el gremio era verdad, solo esperaba que su corazón no estuviera latiendo porque sabía que él tiene buen oído y tenía una habilidad para detectar cuando alguien está mintiendo que muchas veces era útil y otras, como esta ocasión, le asustaban.

"Mañana" repitió.

"En el gremio" contestó.

Algo había con ella, estaba seguro de ello pero no sabía qué. Definitivamente había algo más que no quería decirle, su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco por unos segundos al momento de decirle que hablarían en el gremio y pudo detectar que sus manos comenzaron a sudarle, ella mentía. Quería con todas sus fuerzas volver a besarla y meterse en ella para sacarle a la fuerza sea lo que sea que tuviera en la cabeza pero no podía, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de formas que sabía serían extrañas para la rubia.

Cansado, cerró los ojos y en contra de todos sus instintos, se separó del cuerpo de Lucy sintiendo frío, él nunca sentía frío. Empezó a colocarse la ropa con parsimonia, no quería irse y estaba atrasándolo lo más que podía, esperando que ella cambiara de opinión y le diga que se quede. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan vital estar cerca de ella? ¿Cuándo se había convertido su mayor importancia saber qué piensa?

Volteó a verla y por poco pierde la voluntad de irse, ella estaba semi-cubierta por la sábana, sus pechos exuberantes brillaban como bañados por los rayos de la luna, seguía sonrojada por el apasionado encuentro que había tenido. Pero su olor, oh su olor… olía a vainilla suave y fresca pero también olía a él, esa mezcla perfecta que nunca había visto antes… trago saliva de manera notoria, se le hacía agua la boca la imagen.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso, Lucy suspiró encantada, nuevamente se vio con su voluntad mancillada, si ella le ponía un dedo encima no dudaría en quitarse la ropa y volver a enterrar su miembro en ella. Sin embargo, ella no hizo nada salvo devolverle el beso.

Se alejó de un golpe de ella alejándola al tomarle de los hombros, se trepó a su ventana y mirándola sobre el hombro grabó su imagen en su mente, terminó saltando, corriendo a todo lo que podía para evitar regresar. Mañana, mañana hablarían y le dejaría en claro a Lucy todo lo que le estaba pasando, se lo merecía, merecía saber que él tenía sentimientos por ella, merecía saber que ahora ya no podía ver su vida de otra manera salvo estando a su lado, besando, tocando y sintiendo todo de ella.

Lo vi marcharse, sintiendo encogerse mi corazón adolorido. Cuando me había besado casi pierdo las ganas de que se vaya, por mi cabeza pasó la tonta pero tentadora idea de agarrarlo de las solapas y jalarlo a la cama para que podamos volver a sentir toda la pasión que corría por nuestros cuerpos.

Más no lo hizo, y diablos… _¿Por qué no lo hizo?_

Se quedó observando la ventana intentando volver a centrar sus ideas… lo amaba. Listo, ya está, se lo confesó a sí misma y ese era el primer paso. Aceptación. El problema venía con él, pues dudaba mucho de que en su mente pudiera caber la idea de que fuera necesario el _amor _entre dos personas para hacer todas las cosas que venían haciendo.

Y en parte, eso le encantaba de él, tenía una forma muy simple e inocente de ver las cosas, creía en la justicia, en la nobleza y las virtudes de todos. Tenía el ideal de que aun siendo los malos, en algún momento podían cambiar. Véase el caso con Gajeel y Juvia, aunque al comienzo le había parecido mala la idea, con el tiempo creo un lazo con ambos y ahora eran toda una gran familia.

Era tierno saber que Natsu tenía una versión del mundo tan diferente a la cruda realidad. Él era optimista hasta en situaciones que no debían ser lo que le daba aliento a pensar igual o al menos intentarlo.

Para Natsu, probablemente, todo esto sólo sea otro nivel de compañerismo, y estaría mal de su parte si no le aclaraba las cosas para que no vaya cometiendo este error con otras del gremio. _Pum_. Su pecho se estrujó ante aquella revelación y quiso golpear algo.

En el momento en que ella se vaya en busca de su amor verdadero, _él _probablemente también. Se mordió los labios con fuerza para evitar dar un grito de frustración. Tenía la leve sospecha que cualquiera sea el escenario, _ella _sería la que _peor _quedaría.

"Es lo correcto, es el camino más fácil" se dijo a sí misma en la oscuridad de su hogar "Va a ser fácil seguir e ignorar todo lo que siento, la parte que me da miedo es que probablemente no logré hacerlo"

Lo correcto es doloroso en algunas ocasiones. Y aunque le encantaría ser traviesa e ir a por todo para aprovecharse de Natsu y su corta concepción del mundo, no podía. Es su mejor amigo y él confía plenamente en ella, si se diera cuenta que ella no fue claro con él y vio la forma de aprovecharse estaba segura que nunca la perdonaría.

Se puso en marcha. Fue a bañarse y a preparar sus cosas para irse a su misión, se tomaría el tiempo para repetirse y convencerse de que estaba haciéndolo por él y no por ser cobarde. No volvería hasta que lo logrará.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, todo por ahora, lamento no haberlo posteado ayer, realmente tenía hambre y prefería terminar de comer tranquila. Saludos.


	4. CAPITULO 4 EDIT

Vale, puede que me haya demorado unos días en subirlo pero en mi defensa, el viernes quise comer normal mi almuerzo y luego ya fue fin de semana... pero aquí está, otro capítulo editado, estoy llegando a creer que nadie está leyendo Fic pero no importa, lo hago por mero amor al arte y por sacar la inspiración de mi cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegó a casa aún con la sensación de querer volver a esa cama cálida y tentadora que lo llamaba como urgencia. No sabía que podía llegar a ser tan débil ante ella y no estaba seguro de si eso le gustaba o no, no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar vulnerabilidad ante ninguna situación. Podía estar asustado, podía estar preocupado pero nunca completamente desesperado; simplemente ya no podía ver la hora de hablar con ella y explicarle que su actitud extraña era debido a que la quería _demás._

Puede que sólo este un poco impresionada por su cambio de actitud, no dudaba de que ella tuviera la misma cercanía y el mismo sentir que él. No por nada su vínculo de amistad era más unido que el de cualquiera, todos en el gremio así lo creían y no fue hasta probar su sabor, su olor, su calor que se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, ambos debían estar juntos.

Sin embargo tenía demasiadas dudas, necesitaba saber porque rayos estaba reaccionando de esa forma, porque su cuerpo le pedía que hiciera más de lo que hasta su mente pensaba hacer. Tal vez y sólo tal vez, debería hablar con alguien que lo entendiera.

'_¿Gray?'_ No, aún no se le quitaba la amargura de verlo con la rubia además ¿Qué rayos podría saber él que yo no?

'_¿Erza?'_…No… probablemente lo golpee o algo por haber abusado del cariño y la paciencia de Lucy. Tembló levemente ante ello, aún estaba trabajando en ser más fuerte que ella… tal vez un par de años más y…

'_Maldita sea, debo concentrarme… ¿Quién puede entender lo que me pasa? ¿Gajeel?'_

Aunque la idea no le gustase, era la mejor opción. Hizo una mueca con la boca. Ambos habían sido criados por un dragón y sus magias eran similares, además, el Dragon Slayer de hierro ya tenía a alguien. Estaba con Levy y podía saberlo por la forma en que ella siempre olía a él, si alguien pudiera saber lo que le pasaba, debía admitirlo, sería él.

Volvió a sentir su rostro arder y su cuerpo temblar al recordar que Lucy también olía a él ahora mismo, que ahora mismo dentro de ella había toda su esencia. Se mordió el labio al sentir algo dolerle en los pantalones, con un gruñido, lo acomodó de forma que no molestase y se puso de costado en su hamaca. Happy roncaba en su propio lugar.

Sin falta, mañana iría a hablar con ella a primera hora, sí señor. Claro, si lograba dormir sin que este se vuelva un sueño _húmedo __obviamente_.

. . .

.

Ya se sentía estúpida pero no pudo evitar volver a suspirar. Parecía que en estos últimos días no lograba mantener el oxígeno dentro de sus pulmones y era una frustración porque ella ya no era una niña tonta y mucho menos una mujer enamorada.

Cerró los ojos. Claro que lo era y eso la asustaba. No estaba bien, no era lo correcto, eso no debía estar pasando y aun así aquí estaba ella. Cuando el tren comenzó la marcha sintió su pecho oprimirse, sabía que era tonto ponerse así, se suponía que se estaba yendo justamente para no sentirse de esta manera pero no, ya sentía los ojos llenarse de lágrimas y la barbilla temblarle.

En ese momento una brillante luz le incomodó en los ojos aún cerrados, estiró una mano para cubrirse del brilló y los abrió para toparse con la mirada sería y preocupada de su espíritu celestial del león.

Abrió la boca para decir algo más este estiró la mano y la detuvo negando con la cabeza, se sentó a su lado y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros se quedó mirando la ventana. No le había dicho nada, eso la calmaba por qué no se sentía preparada para responder preguntas sobre el asunto, espero unos momentos antes de recostar su cabeza en el hombro de él y mirar por la ventana como Magnolia iba desapareciendo. La noche le daba un toque más melancólico.

No quería ser patética y mucho menos lucir débil pero era inevitable sentirse así. Algo había cambiado en su vida, algo muy importante y especial para ella, definitivamente no podría nada nunca volver a ser igual, sus años de amistad, sus años de bromas pesadas y tranquilas tardes habían acabado. Tenía que de una u otra forma simplemente darle el debido adiós.

Poco a poco la imagen de la ciudad fue cambiando a una de campo abierto, fue sólo allí que pude recuperar la compostura, no podía ir por ahí luciendo así porque era incorrecto y porque no tenía sentido, _'soy una persona fuerte, puedo con todo esto'_

Cerré nuevamente los ojos pero esta vez con una sonrisa, me acomodé mejor en los brazos de mi amigo.

"Gracias, Loke" dije en un susurro, con ello dejé que él sueño me ganase.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, estaba por amanecer. Mi gran amigo me había levantado y con ello no pude evitar bostezar y estirar los brazos como siempre hacía. No era un viaje muy largo pero dormir sentada no era tampoco lo más cómodo, con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza le di a entender que todo estaba bien.

"Mantén esa sonrisa y nadie podrá romperte" fueron sus palabras cargadas del cariño especial por los años de amistad y de lealtad.

"Eso haré" respondí con las energías renovadas.

Con ello nuevamente lo vi brillar desapareciendo de mi vista, sabía que había vuelto al mundo espiritual y que había cumplido con su labor de guardián al venir a mi cuando más lo necesitaba. No me había preguntado nada, sólo se había quedado cuidando de mí. Eso nunca lo olvidaría.

"Muy bien, ahora a buscar al dueño de la misión" con la emoción de una nueva aventura, salí del tren y seguí mi camino hacia la biblioteca donde tendría que pasar los siguientes días realizando una investigación.

. .

.

Corría desesperado hacia la estación de tren. Me había levantado temprano para ir a la casa de Lucy, necesitaba hablar con ella y no podría hacerlo con todos los del gremio presente, esto nos concernía a los dos y únicamente _a los dos_.

Sin embargo al llegar a la casa de ella no había podido percibir su aroma, pensé que ya habría ido para el gremio pero mientras más me acercaba menos sentía su aroma. Ella definitivamente no estaba allí. Tuve un pequeño ataque cardiaco al darme cuenta que mis sentidos se habían implementado _más _de lo que ya los tengo.

Era capaz de saber que Lucy no estaba en el gremio estando a kilómetros de distancia, sabía que eso sólo me pasaría con ella y nadie más que con ella. Aunque había sido como una enorme revelación para mi mente y, que probablemente debería estudiar más a fondo, no pude evitar correr con más velocidad.

Necesitaba saber para donde había ido y sólo en el gremio podría conseguir esa información. Sabía que ella me estaba ocultando algo anoche, de haber sabido que se trataba de que había ido a una misión la hubiera detenido o acompañado de no haber podido evitarlo.

Tuve ganas de quemar algo, nuevamente fui consciente de que una pequeña llamarada había escapado de mi boca, estaba perdiendo el control de mi magia y todo era a causa de Lucy. Abrí las puertas de una patada, los que ya estaban presentes voltearon sorprendidos a verme, con paso decidido fui donde Levy estaba.

"¿Has visto a Lucy?" pregunté un poco agitado, sentía que las manos no las podía tener quietas por lo que las abría y cerraba a cada rato, no tenía idea de cómo lucía ahora mismo y tampoco me importaba.

"H-hola Natsu, buenos días…" respondió pasando rápidamente la comida que tenía en la boca y mirándome nerviosa.

"Yo, Salamander" dijo Gajeel, quien estaba frente a ella "Que peculiar, hueles bastante a la coneja…" sonrió socarrón.

Sólo moví la cabeza en asentimiento no queriendo seguir haciéndome al tonto, no ahora que no sabía dónde rayos estaba Luce "¿Sabes a dónde fue?" volví mi mirada a la peli azul.

"Lo siento pero no, no tengo idea" respondió medio sonrojada "Lo lamento mucho pero creo que anoche la asusté un poco…" la miré intrigado, sus palabras pareciéndome demasiado extrañas. Lucy a veces habla de esa forma, muy compleja, muchas palabras "Digamos que le deje en claro que sabía algo que ella al parecer _no _quería que se supiera aún"

"Pregúntale a la albina mayor" dijo Gajeel mirando intensamente a la peli azul "La vi ir con ella con una misión antes de irse del gremio"

"Gracias" respondí quería irme corriendo pero él me detuvo del brazo.

"Cuando regreses, tenemos que hablar" sus ojos ahora estaban fijos y lucían mortalmente serios.

Lo miré por unos segundos antes de sonreír estúpidamente e ir donde Mira. Sabía ahora con certeza que Gajeel podría explicarme aquellas partes que no entendía.

Sólo fueron pocos segundos para que Mira me contará donde había ido Lucy y por ello me encontraba ahora a punto de enfrentar uno de mis peores enemigos. Un vehículo en movimiento.

Detestaba tener que marearme tan horriblemente en algo tan simple y estúpido como lo era esto pero no había otra forma, había dado a entender al conductor de mi _pequeña _condición y le había pedido que me avisará donde era que tenía que bajarme.

Trague saliva y me arme de valor, con un pie dentro del tren y el otro aún en la estación ya podía ir sintiendo mi cuerpo enfermarse. Sabía que era patético pero me lancé con fuerzas hasta los asientos y ahí quedé tirado en cuanto comenzó la marcha.

Recuperé la consciencia cuando sentí una patada en la espalda y luego el suelo bajo mis mejillas. Di un saltó para ponerme de pie y agradecí al conductor antes de salir corriendo de la estación con una sonrisa en el rostro. Podía sentir el aroma a vainilla en el aire, ahora conjunto a ese característico aroma, había un nuevo olor, aquello solo hizo que riera cual loco, sabía exactamente donde estaba ella.

Me detuve en seco en las puertas de la biblioteca. Me senté en el suelo en posición de meditación y las observé un momento pensando mejor las cosas. Ella había huido, me había mentido y se había ido lejos para no tener que verme ni enfrentarme, esto sólo podía significar dos cosas: o estaba asustada o no sabía cómo decirme que no.

Sabía de sobra que Lucy tenía una paciencia enorme hacia él y siempre estaba felizmente agradecido por ello, esa era una de las razones por las que siempre estaba a lado de ella, nunca iba a estar profundamente enojada con él y siempre le iba a dar la bienvenida a su hogar y su vida.

También sabía que ahora todo era diferente, probablemente nada pueda ser igual… no, estaba _seguro _que nada podría volver a ser igual. Tal vez eso la asustaba, tal vez pensaba que era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a tomar por tantos años de amistad o tal vez ella nunca lo vio de esa forma, tal vez sólo dejó que Natsu llegará hasta tan lejos porque no tenía la forma de decirle que no sin herirlo.

Entonces dependía enteramente de él ver como descifrar el motivo tras su partida y dependiendo de ello, hallar la forma de convencerla de que ellos dos _debían _estar juntos. Porque así debía ser _¿No?_

Se rascó la cabeza sintiéndose frustrado. Ahora él mismo estaba dudando de todo, no quería perder a la maga por algo tan tonto como estas emociones que surcaban su cuerpo. No era el tipo de chico que fuera a hacer estas cosas y se sentía orgulloso de ello. ¿En serio estaba dispuesto a cambiar por ella?

Se puso de pie y fue a buscarla, la única forma de responder a sus preguntas y las de ella era enfrentándola, era comprobando con la experiencia si van a tener éxito o no, solo ellos dos podrían responder sus propias dudas.

La encontró sentada en el suelo con sus gafas puesta leyendo un libro. Se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior como siempre hacía cuando estaba concentrada. Estaba rodeada entre otros libros, varios papeles y en su concentración se había olvidado del lápiz que tenía en la mano y ahora se veían garabatos sobre una de sus hojas.

Se acercó a ella sin verdadera intención de distraerla, le gustaba verla así de suelta y libre, tan cómoda en su propia burbuja. Usualmente él se quedaba mirándola así cuando ella se sentaba en su escritorio a escribir y él se quedaba en su cama 'dormido'

"Ya sé que estás allí" dijo ella sin levantar los ojos de su libro. Sabía que ya no estaba leyendo pues sus ojos estaban fijos y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. "Creí que te demoraría más encontrarme"

"He tenido que armarme de valor para subir al tren" fue su respuesta aún parado frente a ella, unos pocos metros lejos.

Se quedaron en silencio, él esperando que ella decidiera bajar sus murallas y ella esperando que su corazón deje de latir fuertemente. No había tomado mucho tiempo para caer en la cuenta de que es Natsu de quien estaba escondiéndose y que probablemente iría tras ella en cuanto se enterara de que ella había huido.

Lo había sentido entrar desde antes de que la haya visto, esa sensación de calor la invadió en cuanto sus ojos se posaran en ella. Se sentía muy consciente de sí misma y por ello también estaba consciente de él.

Cerró el libro con cuidado, marcando donde se había quedado doblando una esquina levemente, odiaba malograr un libro pero ahora mismo tenía otras cosas en mente. Lo dejó a su costado y arrimándose en su desorden le dio espacio para que se sentará a su costado. Todavía no habían cruzado miradas, sólo estaban allí siendo conscientes del otro ser de una forma que nunca antes habían hecho, nerviosa cruzó sus piernas y apoyó ambas manos en sus muslos para buscar mantener el control de sus emociones.

Él de manera lenta pasó sus dedos por su mano sobre su pierna derecha. Sintió una corriente recorrerle el cuerpo como cada vez que estaban en contacto. Sabía que no había segundas intenciones, sólo estaba intentando comprobar algo pero ella no pudo evitar sentirse así.

Se sentía muy mal por tener tantos pensamientos pervertidos hacia Natsu, no quería que él pensará que ella sólo sentía eso, por qué no, ella sentía muchas cosas más, tantas que la asustaban.

Se recostó en el hombro de él y suspiró cansada, no podía huir de lo que pasaba así que nuevamente decidió que lo mejor sería simplemente dejarse llevar, apagar su mente y ver que sucedía.

"Hueles a Loki" dijo mientras recostaba su mejilla sobre su coronilla y la restregaba juguetonamente.

"Me hizo compañía viniendo para aquí…" respondió cerrando los ojos ante la sensación de esa leve caricia.

"Pudiste haberme dicho y _yo _venía" pude notar la irritación en su voz y tuve que moverme para al fin mirarlo a los ojos.

No pude evitar jadear ante el impacto de ver su rostro. Estaba serio y sus ojos irradiaban una intensidad que sólo se la he visto en batallas, tenía ligeras ojeras por lo que sabía que no había podido dormir bien luego de irse de mi casa.

Lo que más me impactó fue el hecho de que lo había extrañado mucho. A penas había sido medido día pero ya lo extrañaba, tuve ganas de llorar al sentirme así. No quería sentir que ahora lo más importante de mi vida era él porque sabía que eso también significaba que mi peor debilidad sería Natsu.

Nuevamente mandando mi mente de vacaciones, me incliné y le di un beso. Comencé la retirada pero él sujeto mi nuca y me llevo nuevamente a sus labios. Nos besamos sin prisa, con más nostalgia que otra cosa, nos quedamos así por unos largos momentos antes de separarnos. Natsu dio un ligero beso en mi frente y abrió sus brazos para que yo pueda abrazarlo.

"Tengo que seguir trabajando" dije al cabo de varios minutos, sin querer realmente salir de su embrace pero siendo la mujer responsable que era de todas formas.

Se puso de pie, me movió alejándome del librero atrás mío, se sentó en ese nuevo espacio. Me atrajo a su cuerpo, me hizo apoyar mi espalda sobre su pecho y sus piernas ahora eran una especie reposa brazos, dando esa sensación de que era trono para mí. Me sonrojé y me quede un poco tensa.

"Continúa tu trabajo Luce" dijo burlón apretándome levemente con los brazos.

Apreté ligeramente su muslo antes de tomar mis cosas y seguir leyendo. Era consciente de que él tenía sus brazos envueltos en mi cintura y que de tanto en tanto le daba un beso a mi cuello pero yo seguí trabajando.

Pasadas varias horas pude sentir el estómago de Natsu dar un gruñido. No pude evitar reírme de ello conociéndolo también como lo conocía a estas alturas de la vida.

"¿Vamos a comer algo?" pregunté estirando mi cuello a los costados para liberar un poco de tensión acumulada.

"No quiero que dejes de trabajar por mi culpa" dijo sobre mi hombro con un tono de voz que no le conocía.

Lo miré sorprendida sobre el hombro, a él nunca le importaba molestarme cuando estaba haciendo algo y ahora estaba aquí intentando que yo siguiera trabajando. Un calorcito me invadió en pecho, le besé la nariz y acaricié sus cabellos mientras dejaba mis gafas en el suelo.

"No he comido nada en todo el día, también quiero comer" dije sonriente. Natsu cerró los ojos sintiendo mis caricias en su cabeza.

"Sí tanta hambre tienes vamos, te llevaré a comer" dijo aún medio ido pero con una sonrisa de burla en los labios.

Volví a reírme y me detuve pero deje mi mano entre sus cabellos. Frunció el dejó y agarró mi mano para que siguiera rascando su cabeza, seguí riéndome por su forma de actuar y está vez agarré su rostro y volteándome del todo lo besé con gusto.

"Vamos, que tú estómago está que me patea la espalda" afirmé al cortar el beso.

Se mató de la risa y me ayudó a pararme, luego me ayudó a guardar mis cosas y sujetando mi mano salimos de la biblioteca. Parecíamos una pareja de verdad y mi estómago danzaba en mi interior por ello.

No quería ponerle etiquetas a nada, sólo quería que todo fluyera de la forma que debía fluir. Mientras comíamos nos contábamos cosas sobre la infancia del otro, entre risas contábamos anécdotas vergonzosas y nos burlábamos del otro en toda situación.

De vez en cuando nos tomábamos de la mano o nos dábamos un beso suave en los labios, la mejilla o dónde se nos apeteciera, hubo un momento en el que me estaba abrazando y dijo algo tierno por lo que me giré en sus brazos y le di un beso en el pecho.

Alce la mirada y compartimos una sonrisa que solo los dos podíamos entender, no habían intenciones de nada salvo seguir lo que en ese momento nos pedía nuestro cuerpo hacer, con ello continuamos nuestro recorrido. Volvimos a la biblioteca y retomando nuestra posición de hace rato continúe trabajando.

"Ni creas que compartiré mi recompensa" dije en un momento de pausa mientras me estiraba entre sus brazos, mis brazos arriba intentando relajar mi espalda, sus brazos aún cerrados en mi cintura.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" dijo sin quitar su cabeza de mi hombro a pesar de mis movimientos.

"Por qué has venido a MI misión y se me ha cruzado por la cabeza que tal vez me vayas a querer pedir algo…"

"En todo caso no he venido a pedirte dinero" dijo simple dando otro beso a mi cuello.

Trague saliva nerviosa. Ahora ya no quería seguir trabajando sino saber que vino a pedirme, que era lo que necesitaba. Creo que se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba pues en vez de dejar de besar mi cuello siguió subiendo hasta mi oreja. Mordí fuertemente mis labios para evitar soltar un gemido.

"Me parece que estas _muy _cansada _Luce…_" dijo ronco "Tal vez deberíamos ir a _dormir_…"

Asentí con la cabeza un poco nublada por la deliciosa sensación de su cuerpo pegado al mío. Me fastidiaba la ropa y sabía que mientras más rápido acepte lo que estaba por suceder mejor sería. Mi cuerpo pedía por él y a juzgar por el bulto en mi espalda Natsu también.

Estaba lista por otra noche de pasión y besos, está vez ninguno de los dos iba a huir y ninguno de los tenía que ir a ningún otro lugar, ambos estábamos metidos en esta misión hasta terminarla y podríamos disfrutar de esta privacidad un par de días más.

Me ayudó a pararme y sin importar el desastre que dejaba nos fuimos abrazados hasta donde había conseguido hospedaje.

.

.

.

Puede que en esta ocasión no sea tan largo como los anteriores capítulos pero algo es algo ¿no creen? Quiero también comentarles que he comenzado con el proyecto de Beta-Reader, quiero crecer más como escritora, quiero también poder ayudar a todos aquellos que como yo, tienen dudas y están pasando por sus primeras obras artísticas.

Respeto mucho a los escritores, sean Fanfics o sean historias originales, todos tenemos nuestra forma de expresión y las ideas fluyen de la forma que nos quieran fluir. En mis comienzos cometí más de mil errores, aún los cometo pero creo haber avanzado bastante desde mis inicios.

En fin, solo quería avisar de ello para aquellos que se mantienen leyendo esta historia a pesar de mis ausencias.


	5. CAPITULO 5 EDIT

.

.

.

.

Puede que haya mucha química entre los dos desde siempre y que ahora ambos estén sólo queriendo dejarse llevar por la situación pero eso no evitaba que la realidad siguiera siendo palpable. No se puede tapar el sol con un dedo. Ambos eran mejores amigos de años, ahora sólo estaban pretendiendo ser algo más que eso _¿Verdad?_

No podía acallar esos pensamientos mientras salían de la biblioteca, era una especie de susurro al fondo de su mente, como si algo oscuro estuviera intentando estropear esto que parecía maravilloso… para cuando estuvieron en la calle las nubes nuevamente estaban aglomerándose y daba la apariencia de que pronto iba a llover.. ¿En serio cuál era el _problema _con la lluvia?

Justo al entrar al hospedaje la lluvia empezó a caer y ellos pudieron observar desde la puerta de vidrio como las calles empezaban a bañarse, personas corriendo para evitar mojarse de más, algunos cayendo al suelo por los charcos que ya se habían formado. Ambos se rieron de la coincidencia de los hechos, la primera vez que ellos estuvieron así de cerca fue justamente en un día de lluvia. Negando con la cabeza, aún con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, le guio a Natsu por el lugar para hallar su habitación.

Ella abrió la puerta y él cerró la puerta… con seguro, estaba ansiosa pero siguió caminando hasta quedar en el pasillo, a varios pasos de distancia, se recostó en la pared y lo observó unos momentos, estaban demasiado silenciosos para haber estado tan animados en el día, aquello sólo era la tensión de lo que sabían que iba a pasar, era la calma antes de la tormenta. Con _ironía _y todo.

Porque está vez _sabían _lo que se vendría. No era sólo un acto de impulso o una reacción al momento, está vez ambos de manera voluntaria estaban solos, con la lluvia de música de fondo y la oscuridad como testigo.

Natsu finalmente se acercó a ella, colocó una mano en su antebrazo y ella dio un respingó de la sorpresa, estaba frío a pesar de poseer magia de fuego. "Hueles a Loke…" dijo distraído mientras subía la punta de sus dedos por sus brazo hasta llegar a su cuello. Su mirada opacada por sus pensamientos, tal vez sea solo porqué aún no sus ojos no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad.

Ella sólo suspiró y le mantuvo la mirada, no se sentía capaz de dar una respuesta con sentido en esos momentos y no entendía tampoco el porqué de sus palabras. Él se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, se dio cuenta de la diferencia de altura que en ese momento tenían.

No sé había percatado de cuán alto era realmente hasta este momento, este momento en que sus labios estaban a centímetros de los de ella, este momento en que sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos y mostraban una seriedad única.

"No me gusta que huelas a él…" dijo por lo bajo, su voz mucho más ronca de lo que usualmente era. Sus ojos se cerraron e inhalaron el aire entre los dos, una electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo ante las acciones del hombre frente a ella.

En un arrebato por la intensidad de la situación se tiró encima de él y cortó la distancia de sus labios incapaz de soportar más charlas, lo necesitaba con urgencia. Gimió de placer al sentir que los brazos de Natsu la envolvían en bienvenida a su accionar.

Había estado extrañándolo, estaba extrañando _esto_. Se sentía mal por desearlo de esta manera pero no iba a poder seguir evitándolo o retrasándolo, lo necesitaba, lo quería pero lo quería _ya._

Lo empujó hasta la cama donde él con un gruñido entendió que quería ir, le alzó las piernas y la ayudó a envolverle con estas su cintura mientras se detenía al pie de la cama. Pudo sentir aquel bulto justo donde todo el calor de su cuerpo se concentraba. Ahora sus manos envían un calor incitante por toda su piel que sintió el sofocante deseo de quitarse toda la ropa.

Natsu como leyendo sus pensamientos, comenzó a quitarle todo lo que en ese arrebató de pasión pudiera. Ella con sus manos comenzó con su chaqueta pero se detuvo un momento apartándolo con algo de fuerza por los hombros. Ambos respiraban agitados, la miraba ceñudo por haber cortado el beso, por alejarlo de forma inesperada de su cuerpo.

Ella con delicadeza comenzó a quitarle la bufanda, con paciencia lo dobló y con un brazo extendido señalando detrás de él, pidió que la llevará hasta la mesa más cercana. Al no moverse ella volvió la mirada a su rostro confundida. Natsu estaba mirándola profundamente, podía ver el mover de sus ojos que se intercambiaban entre cada uno de los de ella.

"Luce…" y fue todo lo que dijo antes de agarrar su bufanda de sus manos lanzarla a alguna esquina de la habitación y robarle el aliento en el beso más apasionado que se habían dado hasta el momento.

Ella quiso gritar de la sorpresa y el gusto pero fue amortiguado por sus labios y su lengua. De un solo movimiento ya la tenía sobre la cama con todo su cuerpo encima del suyo. Mientras con una mano seguía sujetando su nuca para evitar que ella vuelva a romper el beso, la otra mano iba quitando su pantalón, con sus pies pudo sentir que se quitaba sus clásicas sandalias.

Ella ya estaba en sujetador y el short abierto, por lo que él, sin poder esperar más, derritió la parte delantera y lo mando a volar en algún otro lugar. Con sus senos libres por fin le dio libertad a su boca y bajo a ellos para darles la atención que merecían succionando con hambre sus pezones, Lucy pudo gritar del arrebato de sensaciones. Sus manos enterradas en su cabello, no le importaba mucho estar arañando su cabeza porque estaba estallando de placer, sus piernas firmemente cruzadas en su espalda y su propia espalda doblada de forma que le daba más libertad a él de seguir dándole placer.

Sus manos bajaron a sus shorts, dio un gruñido porque estos demoraban mucho en bajar sin embargo logró sacárselos con algo de fuerza. Lucy, expuesta sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas sintió un poco de timidez, quiso cerrar las piernas pero él lo evitó con un gruñido, ella cubrió sus ojos con sus palmas y se mantuvo quieta en lo que él le observaba hasta el alma.

Escucho un chasquido de su boca por lo que abrió sus dedos aún sobre su rostro para poder ver entre ellos. Su mirada seguía siendo sería pero había mucho fuego, estaban nublados de deseo en un color jade más intenso, más oscuro. Natsu estaba allí en todo su esplendor totalmente excitado. Lucy tragó saliva y sólo allí quitó sus manos, las dejo caer a sus costados y lo observó con la misma determinación, mismo deseo que aquellos ojos jade le mostraban.

Él lentamente empezó a bajar y colocarse entre sus piernas, como un depredador a punto de comer a su presa, no sé detuvo en ningún momento por lo que su entrada sintió la presión de su glande, él no se detuvo aun así, como si sus cuerpos estuviera fabricados para encajar ingresó en ella sin esfuerzo. Sin romper en ningún momento aquel contacto visual.

Ambos gimieron por el placer que les recorrió, ya dentro de ella y envolviéndola en sus brazos la besó lentamente, tomándose el tiempo para poderle calmar los nervios y ahuyentar sus pensamientos. El cambio brusco de intensidad la agarró con la guardia baja, por lo que con la punta de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer su espalda buscando sujetarse porque se sentía volar por las emociones, empezó a bajar por su columna hasta sus nalgas. Él se rio aún sobre sus labios y ella con más valor lo empujó de estos para que comenzará la acción, necesitaba sentirlo encajar en su cuerpo, su alma.

Era un vaivén lento pero profundo, Natsu parecía querer que durará más mientras ella tenía que estar controlando a la bestia que tenía dentro, también quería disfrutar de la intimidad que había pero no podía evitar desear _más._

Sus labios estaban en su cuello lamiendo, mordiendo y besando todo lo que quería. La deseaba de manera descontrolada y verla cuidar su bufanda, aquella que era su único recuerdo de Igneel, había roto todos los parámetros y dudas. Luce era todo lo que ahora en este mundo existía para él. La quería amar como era debido, quería saborear de ella cada pedazo de piel y poder continuar así hasta sus últimos días, hasta su último aliento.

Aunque se sentía bombardeado por aquellos sentimientos siguió amándola con su cuerpo. Podía sentirla tensa y diablos, él también estaba tenso pero quería que ella pudiera entender lo que él nunca sería capaz de explicar con palabras.

De un día para otro Lucy se había vuelto todo aquello que él no sabía que necesitaba y se sentía totalmente abrumado por ello, sentía que su mundo había perdido el sentido que siempre había tenido… igual la quería, igual quería que todo esto pasará, igual la quería para _sí_. Porque aunque el pánico inundaba sus venas la agradable sensación de que ella le respondiera a todo con la misma intensidad, era mucho más que todo lo demás.

Las manos de Lucy por su cuerpo eran como fuego marcando su piel y sus huesos, dudaba que alguna vez pudiera sentirse así por alguien más, es más, dudaba poder desear a otra persona porque hasta que Lucy no había entrado a su mente de esta forma él nunca había mostrado verdadero interés por nadie. No le interesaba en lo personal nada de ello y vaya, si esto era lo que se había estado perdiendo se sentía bien saber que al menos era con ella y solo con ella, con quien exploraría en estas aguas desconocidas.

Quería sentir más de ello porque no se sentía suficiente, tenía todas sus manos por cada rincón del de ella pero aún sentía que era poco, enserio quería ser suave con ella pero ya no podía por lo que sin anuncio ni anticipación simplemente empezó a golpearla con sus caderas buscando entrar más en ella. Quería hallar la forma de enterrarse por completo y nunca más salir.

Lucy le devolvió gritos y gemidos de placer, fue música para sus oídos. Saber que ella estaba disfrutándolo era como llenar su ego, se sentía bien ser el único que escuchaba aquella melodía, se sentía bien saber que era el primero en llevarla a ese placer, ella era una hechicera que con aquellos dulces sonidos, lo tentaba a la locura.

Gruñó de enojo. Acaba de imaginarse a Lucy con otra persona, acababa de recordar que Lucy _ha _tenido otras citas en el pasado. Con brusquedad le comió la boca, arañó sus piernas y espalda. Ella era de _él _sólo de él, nadie más podía tenerla, no iba a _permitirlo_. Sería de él y quien se atreva a intentar algo lo iba a quemar _vivo._

Con aquello en mente no paró hasta escucharla gritar al tener un orgasmo y él derramar toda su esencia dentro de ella. Aun así sentía que necesitaba marcar más… fue a su cuello y de un mordisco y un poco de succión la marcó como suya para siempre.

Ambos estaban agitados, la frente la tenía bañada en sudor y ella también se veía perlada por ello, igual no dejaba de lucir hermosa. Besó su marca y sonrió con triunfo. No sabía que había llevado a su mente para hacer eso pero lo hizo. Ya no había forma de borrarlo.

Tocó suelo cuando la vio recorrer con sus dedos allí donde él la había marcado y fruncir el ceño con confusión y una pisca de enojo.

"Natsu…" reprendió. Sin embargo sólo negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la nariz.

Él la hizo rodar sobre la cama para que se pusiera encima de él, aún no quería salir de ella, se sentía muy bien sentirse rodeado de toda ella, sentirse en vuelto por completo por su cuerpo, su calor, su alma.

"Tengo que ir a asearme" dijo medio adormilada, se restregó el ojo con su mano derecha buscando mantenerse despierta. Simplemente adorable.

"No es necesario" respondió acomodando su mejilla encima de la cabeza de ella para evitar que siguiera moviéndose.

"Se va a ensuciar la cama y tú también" dijo alzando la cabeza para verlo mejor, apretó la mandíbula al recordar lo testaruda que era cuando quería.

"No es suciedad" reprendió un poco ofendido, no podía llamar suciedad a lo que él considera la forma correcta de demostrar sus emociones "Sólo quiero seguir así un momento más… ¿puedo?" susurró, no podía creerlo pero prácticamente hubo suplica en su voz.

Sus ojos brillaban por la luz de la luna, la lluvia seguía golpeando la ventana y eso hacia la situación más íntima, privada y lejos de los ojos de cualquier persona. Ella sonrió un poco sonrojada y enterró su rostro en su cuello. La sensación de los labios de la rubia sobre su cuello era tortura. En un momento dado sintió como una especie tirón y un mordisco, ella se movió entre sus brazos y se acomodó para observar su cuello mejor.

"¿Qué-?" murió su pregunta al verla reír como una niña que acaba de recibir un dulce.

"Sí vas a marcarme entonces yo también" sonrió triunfante. Infantilmente le sacó la lengua y le dio un beso en el pecho antes de recostarse y restregar su mejilla en su piel.

No pudo evitar reírse de ello, la sujeto con fuerza, enserio no quería soltarla. Así ambos se dejaron llevar por el sueño y el cansancio. Dormir con ella era una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo.

. . .

.

.

Se despertó sintiéndose ligeramente frío, algo extraño pues él siempre está caliente. Movió sus manos sobre la cama como buscando algo pero su mente dormida aún no le decía qué. Fue allí que le llovió las imágenes de todo lo ocurrido durante la noche y se sentó en la cama de un golpe.

"¿Luce?" preguntó a la habitación vacía. Sintiendo el pánico comenzar a recorrerle las venas.

Fue allí que Lucy salió del baño con una toalla en su cabeza. La miró en lo que ella aún no se daba cuenta que ya había despertado. Traía puesto una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y la otra toalla la sacudía en su cabeza intentando quitar el agua de su cabello.

En un movimiento pudo observar su marca en el cuello y se sintió avergonzado. _¿Qué diablos le había pasado por la mente para hacer eso?_

Cuando al fin sus ojos se posaron en él volvió a sentir calor… otro _calor._

"Buenos días Natsu" dijo sonriente, sabía que ella también estaba recordando lo vivido esa noche por el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Con total falta de pudor, se quitó la toalla que tenía en el cuerpo y siguió secándose el cabello.

Fue a donde sus shorts estaban tirados y empezó a ponerse su ropa. Con la vista de sus enormes senos libres, se dio con la sorpresa de que algo había cambiado. No era la primera vez que veía sus senos, no señor, por tanto era evidente de que algo tenían de diferente… ¿Qué?

"Tus pechos están raros" dijo pensativo mientras se terminaba de cambiar.

Ella aún con el cuerpo inclinado al piso con la toalla en la cabeza, alzó la mirada para verlo ceñuda.

"¿De qué _diablos_ hablas?" para comprobarlo se miró a sus propios pechos. "No tienen nada de raro" fue donde su ropa estaba y comenzó a ponerse la ropa interior.

"Lucen diferente" afirmó ignorante a sus reacciones "Tus pezones lucen más pequeños"

Ella terminó de subirse los shorts y empezó a tocar sus senos. Aquella imagen era demasiado erótica para él y otra revelación lo golpeó. Ella era condenadamente _buena. _Su figura era perfecta, una cintura entallada, unas caderas de infarto y sus senos dándole ese molde perfecto de 90 60 90.

Sus shorts le quedaban como pintados al cuerpo y marcaban sus curvas a la perfección. Nuevamente se sintió molesto e incómodo.

"¿Siempre usas ropa tan ajustada verdad?" preguntó con evidente irritación, no era sorpresa que muchos hombres hayan pasado por la vida de la rubia en citas, quién la viera moriría por tenerla… menos él que le tomo años darse cuenta, se quiso dar un golpe a la cara por ello.

Ella soltó sus senos y miró su short aún sin cerrar antes de volver a mirarlo con claro asombro y enfado "¿Qué _diablos _te sucede?" sus ojos lo taladraban, algo que ella odiaba era que pusieran en duda su belleza. Siempre pensó que era por vanidad hasta que la conoció mejor y entendió que Lucy tiene sus propias inseguridades y formas de lidiar con ello.

Eso, _¿Qué diablos me sucede? _Me siento terrible por estar siendo así con ella pero no puedo evitarlo, siento que toda aquella hermosura sólo puede ser vista por MI, me siento como un idiota por haber perdido años en darme cuenta, años que pudo haber disfrutado de Lucy.

Con un resoplido de enfado ella continuó cambiándose. La vio colocarse una camiseta sin su sujetador, frunció el ceño.

"¿No te piensas colocar algo debajo de tu camiseta?" levantó una ceja mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"¿Será que lo _quemaste _anoche?" respondió iracunda, sus ojos saltando.

Vale, tal vez era momento de dejarla en paz. Se levantó de la cama con parsimonia, fue a darse una ducha larga y fría. No sabía que diantres le estaba pasando y estaba empezando a molestarlo, no le gustaba perder el control de las cosas, por más que su magia era una destructiva, debía admitirlo, le gustaba destruir cosas.

Él no quería que ella se sintiera mal con él y mucho menos molesta pero no podía detenerse, su cuerpo no estaba procesando sus acciones antes de hacerlas, simplemente salían de él. No quería parecer un inmaduro, se sentía orgulloso de su nueva forma de ser.

Era estúpido, frustrante, Lucy siempre se ha vestido así, ella siempre ha sido hermosa y siempre ha llamado la atención, el único que había cambiado era _él_. La exasperación le ganó y una llamarada de fuego lo rodeó evaporando el agua. Se detuvo a tiempo para no terminar quemando algo o ella se pondría furiosa, más furiosa de lo que ya estaba.

Salió de la ducha y fue a la habitación así como había llegado al mundo, goteando agua, no le importaba realmente mojarla.

"Luce, te llevaste todas las toallas…" se quedó callado al verla sobre la cama con su bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Agachó su cabeza para cubrirse la boca y las mejillas dentro de su bufanda pero aun así pudo detectar el sonrojo en estos. Súper adorable.

"Tengo que cubrir mi cuello, ¿me lo prestas?" dijo suavemente, intentando mantener su mirada.

Volvió a sentirse rodeado de calor, toda el agua en su cuerpo se evaporó, se veía condenadamente adorable. Y aunque eso era enfermo de su parte, la deseaba. A pesar de perder el control de su magia no se permitió perder el control de su _anatomía._

"Claro" respondió acalorado avanzando hasta donde estaba la toalla que la rubia había utilizado.

Se topó con un espejo y sintió curiosidad. Al erguirse en toda su altura pudo observar la marca que Lucy había dejado en su cuello. Con ternura recorrió con sus dedos aquel lugar y pudo jurar que había vuelto a vivir el momento. Sonrió estúpidamente y fue por su única ropa al baño.

"Tengo que terminar la misión, no sé si desees acompañarme" dijo tímida mientras se ponía de pie. Su cabello estaba suelto, la camiseta la reconoció en cuestión de segundos y se sintió nuevamente incómodo, era de Gray, de eso estaba seguro, ¿por qué lo tenía y por qué lo usaba? No estaba seguro.

Entrecerrando los ojos se dirigió a ella, la envolvió con sus brazos y se aseguró de restregarse bien por toda la camiseta, sus manos se movían por todos lados, aun así no paro, ignorante a todo lo que le rodeaba, se concentró en la tarea. Quería borrar cualquier indicio de olor de ese estúpido cubo de hielo, para su nariz era un aroma que apestaba y no debería mezclarse con el dulce aroma que Lucy tenía naturalmente. Ella empezó a suspirar en su oído y sintió sus oídos quemarle. Totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos se había olvidado de que ella estaba _usando _aquella camiseta.

Se apartó de ella sujetándole de los hombros y le acomodó la bufanda. "Dame tiempo de cambiarme y te acompaño."

Ella asintió con la cabeza totalmente roja y se volvió a sentar en la cama para esperarlo.

Ya sé sentía satisfecho por lo que fue a terminar de colocarse su ropa. No llegaría a comprender del todo porque reaccionaba como lo hacía pero eso no importaba, por ahora Lucy olía enteramente a él y eso le _encantaba._

.

.

.


	6. CAPITULO 6 EDIT

Buenas, pues aquí va otro capítulo, me alegra que ahora ya se esté entendiendo mejor la dinámica de la actualización, poco a poco voy llegando al capítulo dónde lo había dejado y para mi es una alegría.

Gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de comprobar cómo va la historia y lamento haberlos confundido un poco con notificaciones del mismo capítulo 10. Les dejo el capítulo de hoy.

.

.

.

Estar sentados en el suelo, pegados el uno al otro era una sensación maravillosa. No quería admitirlo pero realmente sus ganas de regresar al gremio eran nulas. Su misión estaba por terminar, ya había recaudado la información que necesitaba pero se estaba haciendo la tonta y seguía leyendo, era incapaz de levantar el trasero admitiendo que era momento de volver.

Los últimos días habían sido de pura alegría, no sé habían separado en ningún momento, Natsu había optado por comprarse algo de ropa pues no había traído nada al ir a su búsqueda con la prisa que tenía. A las finales ella había escogido su ropa y él había sonreído dejando que ella se volviera loca con ello, vaya tarde recorriendo las calles, no hubo queja en ningún momento por parte del peli rosado y eso, solo eso, la volvió la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Ahora estaba con una camiseta roja, unos shorts verdes y sus sandalias negras, era tremendamente atractivo para ella, se sentía mal por no haberse dado cuenta antes todo lo que él representaba en su vida pero ahora aprovecharía lo máximo que pudiera, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que recompensar todo el tiempo perdido.

Más que nada, tampoco quería irse al gremio porque ya sabía lo que se venía, todos iban a notar como ellos habían desaparecido por días, puede que Lucy tuviera la excusa de su misión en _solitario _pero al irse Natsu en su búsqueda… todo había empeorado.

Le había preguntado por Happy y él le había dicho que simplemente no se le cruzó por la cabeza decirle nada más al gato, le había dicho en la mañana que iría a por ella y no había vuelto. Obviamente cuando regresarán iban a ser el centro de atención de cada integrante del gremio, peor aún, iban a sufrir el enojo del pequeño Exceed azul por haber sido dejado de lado… nuevamente…

"Hace rato que dejaste de leer, Luce" señaló el peli rosado desde su hombro, era costumbre que ellos estuvieran así mientras ella trabajaba, esto la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Estoy pensando" respondió esquivando claramente tener que explicar algo.

Él no respondió nada salvo darle un beso al cuello y cerrar los ojos, ella ya está acostumbrada a pasar sus dedos por su cabeza de manera distraída. No quería romper esa burbuja de paz que había logrado mantener durante toda la misión pero no había excusas ya, para terminarlo de una vez por todas.

Se movió entre sus brazos y se puso de pie, lo miró desde arriba con evidente tristeza. "Ya he terminado" susurró sujetando su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha.

Natsu captó al instante que era lo que la tenía preocupada, se puso de pie y sujeto su mano unos momentos, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y le dio un apretón. "Vamos, tienes que avisar que ha terminado la misión" su mirada jamás se apartó de la de ella.

Su sonrisa clásica le dio un poco más de seguridad y fueron a dar su informe. Había sido la mejor semana de su vida, no quería que nada lo estropeara. Salvo claro, ella misma y sus pensamientos negativos que la asechaban constantemente.

En ningún momento hablaron de lo que estaban haciendo, simplemente mantuvieron sus caricias, besos y cariños como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Se sentía especial al estar así con él, no entendía muchas de las reacciones que solía tener y con frecuencia lo encontraba a si mismo consternado por estas.

Era como si el Dragon Slayer no fuera el responsable de su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo, le gustaba, le encantaba estar así con él, quería pasar así todos los días… _pum _su corazón dio un brinco ante tal revelación… _pum…_ de verdad se imaginaba vivir su vida de esta forma… _pum_... lo había encontrado…

Cuando estuvieron empacando sus cosas fue que tuvo que detenerse un momento para observarlo en silencio, todos estos años aquella persona que estaba buscando estaba ahí mismo, frente a ella. Su mejor amigo siempre había sido la persona más cercana a ella, fue quien la llevo a poder vivir está aventura que era formar parte de Fairy Tail y su amistad siempre fue mucho más profunda y confusa para los demás, se llevaban de maravilla aún con todas sus peleas y sus diferencias. Ella recurría a él cuando una cita había fallado ya sea para que le diera aliento o para que le haga reír al burlarse de los chicos con quienes salía.

Siempre era igual, siempre volvía a él. Cuando Natsu se percató de que lo observaba se acercó a ella, pasó un brazo por su cintura y la acercó a él, su mirada preocupada la hizo sentirse ligeramente mal por estar comportándose tan rara con él pero se sentía contrariada y expuesta.

Contrariada por qué quería realmente poder disfrutar de esta nueva faceta de su relación a vista de todos pero al mismo tiempo, también quería mantenerse tan lejos posible de todos aquellos a quienes conocía para poder ser felices sin que nadie los moleste, sin que nadie cuestione su relación, sus acciones y reacciones.

Se sentía expuesta porque todos estos años sus amigos y compañeros les habían estado diciendo en la cara que ellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y ella lo había negado a diestra y siniestra. Ahora se sentía tremendamente estúpida por no haberles hecho caso con anterioridad, estaba avergonzada de su terquedad y necedad.

"Lo lamento, sólo estoy un poco cansada" explicó por el evidente silencio que tuvo ante las atenciones del mago.

"No te preocupes, pronto estaremos en casa" respondió para darle un beso tierno y abrazarla con fuerzas.

No pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le salía del pecho, recordar que ellos dos viven tan lejos el uno del otro era como un golpe al estómago, se había acostumbrado tanto a estar tan cerca de Luce que ahora le era imposible imaginarse tener que separarse.

Se sentía egoísta pero la quería para sí, quería poder gozar de todo el tiempo de la rubia y nunca permitir que alguien más la vea o la toque. No sabía si quiera si sería capaz de soportar que _Happy _le robe la atención.

Era estúpido e infantil, se frustraba por eso pero jamás se lo haría notar, ella de por sí parecía estar muriéndose en sus pensamientos y hacerle sentir que él no le podría dar seguridad era algo que no se lo permitiría.

Tenerla en sus brazos, besarla cuando se le daba la gana, verla sonreír mientras le compraba ropa, poder pasar los días juntos mientras trabajaban y con ello muchas otras cosas más se habían vuelto su pan de cada día, tener que dejar eso a un lado lo atormentaba. Se moría de miedo pero no quería darle voz a ello. Lucir débil ante ella era algo inaceptable.

Agarraron sus cosas y partieron para la estación, era evidente que él caería rendido ante su enemigo mortal pero ella cuido de él y la sensación de sus manos en su cabeza eran la gloria entre tanto sufrimiento.

Fue consciente de que alguien se acercó a hablar con la rubia, enserio quería poder hacer algo para saber quién era y que era que quería, sabía que era un hombre por su olor y el timbre de su voz. Se sintió con la urgencia de marcar territorio pero su cuerpo no respondía así que se quedó ahí, totalmente impotente y frustrado.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo luego de horas de tormento, le tomó unos momentos recuperarse, momentos que aprovechó el tipo en largarse. Quería bombardear a Lucy con preguntas sobre el tema pero en cuanto pudo recuperarse y ponerse de frente a ella se olvidó hasta de su nombre.

Su rostro mostraba clara tristeza, sus ojos parecían a punto de quebrar en llanto y no entendía por qué. La abrazó para pegarla a su cuerpo, su corazón latiendo a toda marcha y su cuerpo tensándose preparado para batallar, no sabía quién era el enemigo a quien vencer pero así se sentía.

Verla triste le hacía querer romper algo, una parte de él pensó que tal vez era aquel hombre misterioso a quien quería golpear pero por ahora estaba concentrado en saber que le pasaba a su mujer.

"Hey, ¿Qué sucede?" hablo dándole besos en la cabeza. "No estés así, cuéntame que ha pasado"

"Nada…" respondió débilmente pegada a su pecho, se aferraba a él como si la vida se le fuera.

Lo ponía nervioso porque no sabía qué hacer. "No digas tonterías Luce, puedo sentir tu corazón rozar los límites de lo permitido…"

Lucy se despegó de él, sintió frío y vacío justo donde ella había estado. "Sólo me preocupe por como estabas durante el viaje y me puse a pensar en que viniste sólo a verme a mi misión…"

Sabía que era mentira, diablos que lo sabía pero no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. No era bueno recibiendo halagos, verla así de emocionada por él hacia mella a su pobre mente y llenaba su ego al máximo, a la vez se sentía tan pero tan _patético _y era estúpido, ella ya lo había visto de esta forma en incontables ocasiones pero sentía que debía lucir fuerte y seguro para ella.

Lucir débil podría hacer que ella se vaya.

"No fue nada, de verdad tenía que hablar contigo" respondió mirando para otro lado.

"Y nunca hablamos de nada…" señaló ella, volteó el cuello a una velocidad pasmosa y casi se lo quiebra en el acto.

Estaba por responderle cuando uno de los tripulantes del tren anunció que pronto partían a su siguiente destino y ellos tuvieron que salir corriendo para no ser llevados fuera de Magnolia.

Había sido divertido la verdad porque habían vuelto a vivir una de las tantas tonterías que siempre solían hacer cuando jóvenes, aquellos años cuando tenían 17 y meterse en problemas era lo mejor de sus vidas.

Mirándolo en retrospectiva, había cambiado bastante desde aquellos tiempos, eran más maduros y más controlados, si bien aún hacían sus estupideces aquí o allá siempre era de una forma más moderada, más… centrada.

Caminaron por las calles hacía la casa de la rubia riéndose de lo pasado, como en aquellos tiempos donde al regresar de una misión se intercambiaban opiniones de lo más gracioso de estas. Él sujetaba su estómago riendo a todo pulmón mientras Lucy se limpiaba una lágrima del ojo.

Fue así que los vio la casera de la rubia.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya veo que al fin se ha unido la parejita" dijo con evidente burla. "Ya era hora de que convirtieras a esta hermosa chica en tu novia, pequeño idiota"

Se quedó como piedra ante aquellas palabras "Lucy no… Lucy es… ella…" no sabía qué diablos decir.

Era estúpido, él más estúpido del mundo. Pero claro que había _esos _temas de qué hablar, jamás le había dicho una palabra a Lucy y había dado por sentado que la situación en la que estaban era la que seguirían por el resto del tiempo. Se había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que ella _adoraba _el tema romántico, no sé le había ocurrido decirle algo formal.

Bajo la mirada hasta ella para verla con una sonrisa plástica. "No diga bromas, Natsu y yo _sólo_ somos _amigos_"

Un golpe del Maestro hubiera dolido menos. Ella continuó avanzando dejándolo allí con la casera, trago saliva de manera evidente y sintió que su alma se le iba del cuerpo. No la culpaba realmente por haber dicho tal cosa, sabía que él debería haber dicho algo antes.

"Ay pequeño, si no haces nada ahora la vas a perder" comentó la anciana comenzando a avanzar. "Ya te ha esperado suficiente, creo que es momento de que hagas algo" lo miró desde el hombro "No es que me importe lo que le suceda a esa niña desquiciada" con ello continuó su camino.

Puede que fuera cierto, ellos dos siempre han sido unidos y siempre han tenido ese tipo de _ocasiones _donde se pasaban algo más de la raya de la amistad. Natsu daba por sentado que ella siempre regresaría a él indiferente a cualquier situación. Sea una pelea, sea una de sus citas, sea una misión separados…

Lucy _siempre _volvía a él. Estúpidamente se dio cuenta que siempre la había querido más que a ninguna pero era demasiado denso para entenderlo.

Igual algo había cambiado, algo se sentía _diferente _dentro de sí. No tenía nada que ver con la forma que sentirse por Lucy durante años anteriores, no, esto tenía más peso. Lo que sentía ahora era totalmente nuevo, se apoderaba de sus sentidos y su mente.

Camino distraído al gremio porque necesitaba organizar sus ideas antes de ir y hacer su movimiento final con la maga. Definitivamente ambos _tenían _que estar juntos pero eso no quitaba las miles de preguntas y dudas que tenía internamente.

Localizó a Gajeel en una mesa bebiendo lo que parecía era trozos de metal derretidos.

"Necesito hablar contigo" dijo sin rodeos quedándose de pie frente a él.

El sujeto volteó la mirada y sin decir comentario alguno dio un asentimiento de cabeza, camino fuera del gremio hasta la biblioteca. ¿Por qué allí? No tenía idea pero lo siguió de todos modos.

"Hey, enana, necesitamos un momento libre" dijo al llegar, la vio allí con sus gafas leyendo un libro. _'Tan parecida a Luce pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente'_

"Sí, claro" respondió poniéndose de pie, al pasar a su costado le dio un ligero apretón en el brazo y cerró las puertas lentamente. ¿Ellos siempre fueron así de cercanos? Si sabía que la peli azul olía constantemente al Dragon Slayer de hierro pero no había podido poner alguna categoría a su relación. Ahora habiendo vivido una semana de lujo con Lucy, esas pequeñas acciones no le pasaban por desapercibido.

"¿Qué está pasando conmigo?" preguntó derrotado tirándose al suelo. Se sentía cansado de todo, estaba agradecido por la privacidad que este le había proporcionado y anotó mentalmente preguntarle luego a la peli azul que era lo que había pensado de su aparición en la biblioteca.

"Se llama emparejamiento" inicio, imitándolo al sentarse al costado suyo. "Los dragones tienen este instinto básico que es el de encontrar a su pareja, reclamarla y estar unidos de por vida"

Abrió los ojos con asombro, se apoyó en su palma de la mano colocando su codo sobre su muslo, quería saber más.

"Muchos animales tienen está costumbre, no es realmente algo peculiar pero los dragones son más… apasionados" dijo un poco avergonzado "Es propio de su naturaleza asumo pero nosotros al tener parte de su magia y haber sido criados por ellos hemos adoptado… _eso_"

"De acuerdo" lo tomó realmente bien para su propia sorpresa "Ahora explícame qué rayos está pasando"

"Tu cuerpo te pide que hagas cosas que ni tú mismo pensabas hacer" afirmó Gajeel y él asintió frenéticamente "Sientes la extraña urgencia de que nadie más se acerque a ella" volvió a mover la cabeza con mucho más ímpetu "Deseas poder tomarla como tuya hasta el final de tus días..."

Sintió si rostro totalmente caliente pero movió la cabeza levemente, sin duda alguna poder gozar del cuerpo de Lucy hasta el final de sus días era una idea _deliciosa._

"Yup, es ella" dijo con un mover de hombros como quitando importancia al hecho, parecía que Gajeel ya lo sabía hace tiempo "Por lo que veo ya la has tomado como tuya" una sonrisa socarrona se plasmó en sus labios y tuvo la urgencia de golpearlo. "No eres el único que se va a ver afectado Salamander" cambió por completo su semblante, aquella sonrisa se desvaneció y su mirada se volvió dura como el acero.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó por lo bajo, no le gustaba el aura que emanaba, por todos lados olía a problemas.

"La coneja va a sentir el impulso de estar contigo, va a experimentar todo lo que tu sientes a un nivel menor al tuyo pero lo va a sentir, es una conexión a niveles incomprensibles para los simples mortales" explicó serio, en un momento dado miró a la mesa donde había estado la pequeña peli azul "Una vez que hayas tomado a tu pareja es inevitable que está se sienta atraída por ti, que responda a ti en todo momento… el tema con los humanos son los _sentimientos_… ellos los tienen o simplemente _no los tienen_"

Aunque no entendió del todo lo que le decía se quedó callado para dejar que continuará, algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a oír.

"Una cosa es sentir atracción y otra cosa es _amar __y a diferencia de nosotros, ellos pueden sentirse atraídos por varias personas a lo largo de sus vidas y dejar de amar con bastante facilidad cuando sientan que las cosas no funcionan_" sentenció poniéndose de pie, su voz cargada de experiencia "Nunca debes tomar a tu pareja antes de asegurarte de que ella tenga sentimientos por ti... es doloroso ser rechazado luego de haber sido emparejado... los dragones _no _tenemos segundas oportunidades… amamos de por vida y sólo a esa persona"

Dicho y hecho, aquello no le había gustado para nada. Sabía que ninguno de los dos había tenido la intención de que pasará todo esto, hasta antes de esa noche, esa noche de _lluvia_ que había sido responsable de todas las demás noches y días. Si todas las veces que ella lo había recibido con cariño y le había devuelto con entusiasmo las caricias eran sólo producto de la atracción que él le había creado sin pensarlo… tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para intentar sacar la idea de su cabeza.

"Entiendo que hayas hecho esto por pura ignorancia" le dijo con evidente pesar en la voz, odiaba saber que le tenía _lastima _"Ojala hubieras venido a mi antes de… bueno no hay marcha atrás muchacho, lo hecho, hecho esta"

Ya estaba por la puerta cuando volteó a verlo una última vez "Para récord, la enana piensa que la coneja siente cosas por ti… y yo también creo lo mismo."

Se marchó dejándolo perdido en sus pensamientos. Había llegado al gremio con la firme idea de que ambos debían estar juntos y ahora se sentía totalmente inseguro, perdido. Sentía como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes… y se lo había hecho a su mejor amiga.

No quería creer que Lucy sólo estaba respondiendo a sus atenciones por qué así lo había hecho él… Gajeel tenía que tener razón, la rubia _tenía _que quererlo…

No había forma de que ella no lo quisiera, ella no era del tipo de persona que va y se mete con cualquier por un impulso… esa noche en la lluvia... ella… ella había respondido a todo, había iniciado las cosas tanto como él… ¿Verdad?

Lucy era la mujer que más lo conocía, con quién había pasado una historia completa antes de aquello, le confiaba su vida, eso no lo dudaba. Le confiaba muchas cosas que con nadie más podría… bueno tal vez no todas… meneo la cabeza.

Nada de eso era lo importante aquí. Muy aparte de que ella lo conociera, _él _la conocía mejor que ninguno otro, lo sabía… ¿Lo sabía? Lucy es buena, es amable, jamás rompe una promesa, es dedicada y entrega todo de ella en cada momento… tenía un carácter de mierda cuando quería y en muchas ocasiones hasta lo asustaba como Erza, por eso había sido testigo de cuantas veces alguien la había molestado y Lucy había sido capaz de dejar en claro que No es No…

Su paciencia era inconmensurable por tanto sabía que ella le quería, sus noches durmiendo juntos, sus tardes pescando o entrenando, aquellas ocasiones donde ella ganaba y la vía leer un libro para él por horas o le obligaba a cocinar con ella… las veces que él ganaba y Lucy hacía travesuras con él, haciendo misiones que obviamente no querría hacer pero lo hacía _por él _

Lucy era _su _Luce, ella lo quería tanto como él la quería, su amistad irrompible… hasta ahora, con todo lo que estaba pasando, con todo lo ya paso… ¿Lucy lo vería de esa forma? O sería todo parte de esa conexión que ignorante como era, había creado con ella… ¿De verdad lo quería?

.

.

.

.

Lamento que demore mucho, igual estoy pensando extender la historia más de lo planeado, integraré la participación del resto del gremio… espero lo disfruten.


	7. CAPITULO 7 EDIT

Okay okay, tuve otro atraso con usted, puedo explicarlo. Otro bloqueo mental, no en si sobre escribir pero sobre esta historia y además, muchos dilemas personales. Quien me siguen habrán notado que publique otra historia, algo traicionero con esta pero, a la imaginación e inspiración nunca se le dice que no. A cierto comentario que me dejaron, no tienes idea de cuánto me ha ayudado, gracias.

Sin más que decir, les dejo la historia.

.

.

.

.

Se había ido a ocultar a su apartamento rogando mentalmente por qué Natsu no la siguiera, había tenido suficiente con que su plan de huir no hubiera funcionado… había llegado a enamorarse de él en toda esa semana que estuvieron lejos de las miradas del resto, encerrados en su privacidad de ser dos desconocidos en una bella ciudad.

Había bastado sólo unos minutos de regreso a Magnolia para que su burbuja perfecta se viera rota, junto con su corazón y la poca dignidad que aún tenía. Sabía que debía haberlo hablado con Natsu de manera propia, durante el viaje de regreso a casa lo había seguido pensando si no fuera por Ryuu… aquel azabache que le hacía recordar a alguien pero no sabía a quién…

De todas maneras sus palabras la habían hecho volver a sentirse en ese remolino de tristeza y culpa… le había contado un poco de todo lo que había estado pasando ¿por qué le había hablado de sus problemas personales? Aún se lo seguía preguntando ella misma pero había sentido la extraña libertad de poder hacerlo.

Ryuu le había dicho que si realmente era su amiga, no debería estar aprovechándose de él y confundiéndolo, que debería ser clara y dejar que fuera él quien decida qué hacer con toda la situación, al final y al cabo son amigos, antes de realizar algún cambio drástico ambos deberían discutir del tema. Cosa que tenía mucha razón…

Había obtenido sus días de placer, ahora sólo podía llorar metida bajo sus sábanas tratando de retrasar lo inevitable. No quería perderlo, ni como amigo ni como _algo más, __p_erderlo sería el fin para ella porque imaginarse estar sin él… Ahora se hacía tan difícil soltarlo…

Volvió a cerrar su puño contra su pecho, sentía punzadas al corazón como si alguien le estuviese oprimiendo el pecho, se sentía extrañamente aterrada. Ya no sé sentía a cargo de sus emociones, el pánico de no poder tener control de ella misma la intoxicada, pareciera que alguien más había decidió comenzar a jugar con ella cual muñeca vudú.

Igual lo amaba. Suspiró.

Se removió entre las sábanas, no sentía nada salvo ese dolor y ese temor. No podía pensar ni en comer ni en tomar agua y era horrible, ella no era una tipa estúpida, mucho menos aún débil pero aun así aquí se encontraba ella, hecha un desparpajo en su cama.

Ya era atardecer cuando ellos habían llegado a Magnolia por tanto no era de extrañar que la luna le saludara cuando decidió salir de su escondite hacia el baño. Un golpe le hizo dar un salto y bajar su mano a su cadera… obviamente sus llaves estaban en cualquier lado menos allí.

Sin embargo la silueta del Dragón Slayer en su ventana le calmo y al mismo tiempo la dejo perturbada… '_No ahora, por favor'_, ahora no necesitaba verlo, ahora no sería capaz de hablar sin romper en llanto. Natsu volvió a tocar su ventana, obviamente la había cerrado para evitar que él entrase pero claro, sólo había decidido tocar ante la minúscula barrera.

Aún llevaba puesta la ropa que ella le había comprado, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Se acercó a la ventana rehusándose a abrirla, lo contemplo tras el vidrio. Él apoyó una mano en esta y su frente también, la miraba con el pesar más grande del mundo y su corazón se estrujó de agonía ante aquella imagen.

Abrió la ventana rápidamente y dejó que él la atrajera a sí mismo para poder abrazarla como si no se hubieran visto en años. Ella se aferró a su cuerpo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, se sentía abrumada por muchas emociones pero de algo estaba segura, lo necesitaba.

"Lo siento mucho Luce" comenzó a hablar el peli rosado aún sin soltarla. "No quería meterte en este problema y lo he hecho al ser un idiota" su voz estaba cargada de una pena tal que ya hasta estaba por llorar.

Un momento… ahora sí no entendía nada, con un poco de esfuerzo logró que su compañero la soltara para poder verlo a los ojos. "¿De qué hablas Natsu?" preguntó confundida, la tristeza dejada hasta el fondo de su mente, ahora la curiosidad reinaba.

Agachó la mirada, ella se quedó esperando que dijera algo sin embargo él únicamente atinó a besarla, ella devolvió el beso en cuestión de segundos y lo hizo entrar al jalarlo de los brazos. Ahora ambos parados al pie de la ventana se besaban detenidamente, como queriendo robar minutos al reloj.

"No puedo hacerlo Luce" dijo suave mientras apoyaba su frente en la suya, tanta tristeza en sus ojos, tanto pánico que aquello le hacía sentir. "No quiero saber la respuesta porque no quiero perderte… lo lamento mucho"

"Vas a tener que explicarme que sucede porque me estas mareando" dijo algo perturbada, su actitud extraña la estaba empezando a asustar e imaginarse más de una razón y ninguna de ellas le gustaba.

"Simplemente… entiende que lo hago por buenas razones" respondió nuevamente besando su rostro "Espero puedas perdonarme en algún momento por ahora… sólo no puedo"

¿Acaso estaba terminando con ella? Frunció el ceño comenzando a enojarse ¿Terminar _qué_?

Entonces tomó su boca nuevamente, está vez con más urgencia, con más ímpetu, cerrando los ojos y sabiendo lo que se venía dejo que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Mentiría si dijera que aquello le dolía realmente, que verla recibirlo y aceptarlo tan cálidamente, sin negarle nada le hacía cargo de consciencia por qué no, no lo hacía… diablos, que el se dejase llevar por él era lo mejor del mundo. Lucy estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él sin dudarlo y él la tomaría, si señor que lo haría…

Su culpa la tendría que dejar un momento de lado, porque ahora más que nunca la necesitaba debajo suyo, susurrando su nombre entre suspiros de placer, necesitaba derramarse en ella para poder sentirla suya aunque no fuera cierto.

Por lo que la tomo de la cintura y la llevo a la cama, la despojó de su ropa, ella lo ayudó con la suya y una vez desnudos, conociendo cada rincón del otro volvieron a darse ese placer que ya habían experimentado estos últimos días.

La gloriosa sensación de sus paredes abrirse para él, saber que sólo él podría entrar allí era el cielo, era una vuelta a la luna y regresó incluido pero no quería regresar, quería seguir flotando a aquellos cielos que solo Lucy le podía llevar. Sus delicados dedos apretaban su espalda en petición a más dureza, más velocidad a sus estocadas y él lo haría. La iba a complacer en todo lo que le pidiese para poder de alguna forma igualar el tablero, le daría todo lo que se le antojase para poder limpiar un poco la culpa.

Su cuerpo se lo entregaba sólo porque sentía las ansias que él tenía de ella, sus caricias eran fuego para él y aun así la amargura de que fueran vacías lo atormentaba. Con más rudeza de la que pretendía la hizo acabar entre sus brazos, se sentía tremendamente frustrado por lo que continuó de aquella forma hasta que la pobre se encontraba hecha un trapo entre sus brazos.

Fue allí que dotado de la satisfacción de haberle arrancado varios orgasmos pudo vaciar su esencia en ella, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que al hacerla suya nunca más pudiera perderla. Que así y sólo así ella nunca lo vaya a dejar.

Evitó que se fuera al baño como ya estaba acostumbrada, no le importaba sentir aquella humedad pegajosa entre sus piernas porque sabía que sólo era un producto de ambos, una mezcla perfecta. La escucho dormir, se mantuvo alerta temiendo que al cerrar los ojos todo fuera a ser un sueño.

Natsu era la persona más leal y alegre que podía haber, ella lo sabía bien, lo conocía tan bien, algo le estaba sucedió a su Dragón Slayer, quería saber los por qué, porque lo había notado tan distraído en su acto de pasión, ¿Por qué no había dicho nada luego de haberlo hecho? ¿Por qué la había sujetado a su pecho firmemente como poseído por alguna pesadilla? ¿Por qué se había disculpado…?

A la mañana siguiente se levantó al alba, él al final había caído rendido al sueño, su rostro relajado como siempre debió ser. Enserio quería saber que le había pasado y sabía que debía hacer para salir de la duda. Se levantó de la cama, odiaba estar sin bañarse pero no tenía tiempo que perder, se colocó sus shorts y agarrando la camiseta roja de él fue corriendo al gremio.

Necesitaba respuestas, algo había sucedido con él luego de dejarlo en la calle, los del gremio le podrían dar una idea de cómo seguir sus pasos y toparse con la solución, confiaba en sus amigos más que nada, eran una familia, todos se ayudaban, todos se apoyaban.

Abrió las puertas del gremio, sólo se encontró con un par de personas que tenían la costumbre de madrugar, se fue donde Mira totalmente agitada.

"Lucy, ¿está todo bien?" preguntó preocupada la albina.

"Buenos días Mirajane, ¿viste ayer a Natsu?" preguntó un poco falta de aire, apoyó una mano en la barra para recuperarse, con la otra mano apretó su estómago que sentía que le oprimía por el esfuerzo. Necesitaba volver a entrenar con Natsu y pronto.

"La verdad que no" dijo más asustada aún "¿Le sucedió algo? Creí que aún seguían en su misión…"

Golpeó el piso con su pie en frustración, no tenía mucho tiempo, él podría despertar en cualquier momento.

"Lucy" oyó a sus espaldas, girando sobre sus talones vio al pelinegro mirándola seriamente se sorprendió bastante de que fuera él quién se acercó "Creo que debemos hablar" el hecho de que la llamará por su nombre era indicativo suficiente de que había encontrado a la persona correcta para resolver sus dudas.

"Gracias Mira" dijo sin mirarla, siguió al Dragón Slayer hasta un lado vacío del gremio. Sus ojos puestos en su espalda pensando de que entre tantas personas, definitivamente quién sabría responder sus preguntas sería Gajeel, siendo de la misma crianza no sería de sorprenderle. Debió pensar en eso primero.

"Primero que nada, linda camiseta" comentó al sentarse en una butaca "Debo admitir que a ti te queda mejor que a Salamander" dijo sonriendo de lado, aquella mirada de 'Yo lo sé todo' le irritaba.

Su mejilla la sintió caliente pero aun así no retrocedió, había puesto su mente en orden y planeaba sacar toda la información necesaria para poder saber que le sucedía a su amigo… ¿Sólo amigo? ¿Debería llamarlo novio…? Sacudió la cabeza "Sí bueno, dime que sabes de Natsu"

"Asumo que está en tu casa en estos momentos" dijo con una ceja alzada, ella avergonzada asintió con la cabeza. "¿Se ha comportado extraño verdad?" preguntó repentinamente serio.

"Por favor, dime que es lo que le pasa" dije en súplica, enserio estaba preocupada porque el Natsu de anoche no era para nada el Natsu que la había llevado al cielo con sus caricias y sus miradas cargadas de palabras.

Suspiró cansado y la miró preocupado. "Hay asuntos que como Dragon Slayers debemos pasar, el idiota de Salamander ha hecho las cosas al revés y se ha asustado"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Te ha tomado como su pareja" dijo sin rodeos. "Te ha tomado como suya, algo propio de nuestra raza, el problema viene que como nuestra magia es más fuerte que otras, mucho más antigua, está hace que tu te veas afectada"

Vale, era muy incómodo y vergonzoso que Gajeel supiera sobre su vida sexual pero tenía que dejar eso de lado. "De acuerdo, ¿Qué es lo que me va a suceder?"

"Vas a sentir todo lo que él sienta, coneja" dijo llamándola por aquel apodo que llevaba años puesta, desconocía su verdadero motivo. "Estas vinculada a él a un nivel que un simple humano no entendería ni aunque lo intentará"

"¿Sentir lo que él siente?"

"Por ejemplo, si él te desea, _tu _lo vas a desear tambien" explicó él.

Ella se llevó la uña de su dedo gordo a la boca procesando la información. Vale, no era la mejor forma de contarle que ahora le pertenecía a alguien como si fuera un objeto o algo pero si era verdad todo aquello entonces ¿Por qué esto habría perturbado al pelirrosa?

"Entonces.. me estas diciendo que.. lo que llegó a sentir no es mío?" preguntó empezando a llegar al punto del problema.

"En teoría, sí, él mismo no va a ser consciente de sus emociones y reacciones, todo es netamente instintivo"

"¿Todo?" preguntó comenzando a armar el rompecabezas de todo lo que habían estado viviendo los últimos días.

"Celos, posesividad, _calentura_.. todo" reafirmó sonriendo de lado.

"Entonces él piensa que yo no lo quiero, que sólo estoy sintiendo…" abrió los ojos sorprendida por tal noticia… él…

"Así es coneja, él siente todas esas cosas y teme que tú _no_"

Tenía que ir a verlo, tenía que irse ya mismo. No podía perder más tiempo.

"Gracias" dijo intentando correr pero él la sujeto del brazo. Ella alzó la mirada intento preguntarle que había sucedido cuando este la abrazó. Abrió los ojos como platos y fue incapaz de reaccionar, él se apartó tan rápido como la había abrazo y le removió los cabellos de la cabeza.

"Me lo vas a agradecer luego" dijo antes de meterse las manos en los pantalones y caminar tranquilo al lado contrario de ella.

Una vez pasado su estupor salió corriendo del gremio, chocando con un recién llegado Grey que iba del brazo con Juvia, escucho ligeramente al viento un "Rival del amor" pero siguió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían.

Subió los escalones de a dos, abrió la puerta con fuerza, lo encontró en su cama, con los shorts puestos y su cabeza sujeta entre sus manos, miraba el suelo y parecía estar perdido entre sus pensamientos.

Cuando al fin la noto alzó la vista luciendo perdido, ella corrió a él, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó como si su alma se le fuera en ello, sus ojos húmedos de lágrimas, el corazón latiendole a mil por hora.

"Cielos, te amo Natsu" dijo al dejar se besarlo, sujeto con fuerza su rostro con ambas manos obligándole a verla, a que no suelte su mirada. "Nada de lo que siento es producto de nada, esa noche de tormenta yo no era nada tuyo y fui yo quien decidió estar contigo… no hagas menos mis sentimientos y no te llenes de remordimientos estúpidos…" él seguía sin decir nada, las lágrimas empañaban sus mejillas. "Te amo Natsu, créeme por favor…"

"Hueles a Gajeel" fue lo único que dijo. Aún con el llanto encima frunció el ceño incapaz de creer que ante su declaración él sólo pudiera decir aquello. "_Odio _que huelas a Gajeel" dijo ronco.

Pegó sus labios a los de ella y la sujeto fuertemente de la nuca, ella gimió de sorpresa y algo de miedo ante la intensidad de sus acciones. "Eres _mía _y jamás.. oyelobien.. _jamás _debes oler a otra persona que no sea yo"

Chilló ante sus palabras, saltó a su regazo y agarrando sus cabellos le hizo tirar la cabeza atrás, una mano la colocó en su barbilla y sujeto bien su boca. "Tu solo serás mío"

Diablos que eso había sido una de las mejores cosas que había escuchado hoy, de sus labios había salido tan sublimes palabras que por un momento le había hecho olvidar el hecho de que le había dejado sólo en la habitación y había regresado oliendo a otro hombre.

Se mordió el labio hambriento, traía puesto su camiseta y no tenía debajo nada más… al mismo tiempo aquello le enfureció porque ¿Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza la rubia para salir así a la calle? Pero eso no importaba ahora, su amada rubia le había librado de una vida de culpa al confesarle que le amaba.

"Te amo, Luce" dijo está vez más rápido, evitando cometer los errores del pasado. "Te he querido como amiga tantos años, te he adorado durante los últimos días que soy incapaz de realmente imaginarme a alguien más en mi vida… es increíble como años de convivencia no fueron suficientes para hacerme saber antes todo esto" mientras hablaba le iba quitando la ropa, entre ellos dos la ropa no era algo que debía estar, sólo evitaba que sus cuerpos se junten y eso.. eso era _malo._

"Podríamos tener años juntos ahora" dijo ella recostandome en la cama y sus manos traviesas ayudándome a quitarme los shorts.

"Probablemente ya hubiéramos tenido hijos" acotó él, ella alzó una ceja con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. "Luce, si para ahora no estás embarazada empezaría a dudar de mis capacidades de honbre"

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y por un momento se quedó quieta. Él siguió recorriendo con sus manos todo el cuerpo de su mujer. "Da igual lo que suceda Luce, estaremos juntos en todo"

"En todo" susurro distraída.

"Como siempre lo hemos estado" afirmó él ahora mirándola fijamente, ella demoró unos momentos más en volver a la tierra, la sonrisa que le dio resplandecio por completo opacando al mismo sol.

"Como siempre" repitió feliz, con mayor soltura lo besó con gusto.

Sus cuerpos ya eran plato servido para el otro sin embargo se deleitaron como si fuera la primera vez, como si aquella mañana fuera la primera para el comienzo de una vida de muchas más caricias, muchos más besos y mucha más pasión. Quería sentir cada trozo de piel que tuviera al alcance porque sentía que no había suficiente, sentía que sus manos no iban a tener paz hasta no haber recorrido cada milímetro de tan nivea piel.

Ligeramente consciente de las pequeñas marcas aquí o allá que habían sobre sus curvas, recuerdos de cada una de las misiones que había compartido. Se prometió aún entre suspiros que no volvería a dejar que algo marcase su piel… claro, excepto _sus _propias marcas..

Cuando al fin la tuvo en la posición que deseaba la penetró con lentitud, logrando que sus pechos saltasen y le dieran la mejor vista del mundo, cuando ella estaba sentada en toda su gloria encima suyo era que podía sentirse levitar, porque sus pechos meciendose al ritmo de sus caderas, sus labios rosados por la presión de besos y su propio cuerpo, sus ojos caramelo nublados por la pasión volviendolos de un color café muy fuerte… Sus suspiros… estiró un poco el cuello y capturó un pezón para morderlo y saborearlo mientras continuaba penetrandola, sentir como su miembro era tan bien recibido por la maga era _exquisito._

"Natsu.." susurró en su oído al momento de agacharse rendida por las sensaciones, quería que sus suspiros sean sólo suyos pero al mismo tiempo esperaba que todo el mundo oyera como era él quien la complacía y como sería siempre él el único afortunado de poder hacerlo.

Sus casi 12 años de amistad, los 7 que estuvieron congelados y los 5 que llevaban con recuerdos de amistad leal y fiable, con muchas risas y sonrisas habían valido la pena si con ello ahora le garantizaba una vida entera llena de cada reacción suya, de cada faceta, cada centímetro de piel.

La promesa de poder amarla y ser recibido de la misma forma.. era una sensación revitalizante.

Su cuerpo no podía estar más a gusto que estando entre sus brazos, sus caricias eran todo lo que ella necesitaba y sabiendo que él nunca la abandonaría como todas las personas importantes que había tenido con anterioridad sólo la hicieron contemplar un futuro feliz.

Un felices para siempre que había deseado desde que tenía uso de razón. Su mejor amigo ahora era su todo y sabiendo que lo que ella sentía era parte de lo que él sentía, no había nada que temer, él cuidaría de ella así como ella no permitiría jamás que él volviera a dudar de su amor.

A merced de la pasión del momento arremetió contra el pobre en un vaivén de caderas incesantes, al momento que sintió que su cuerpo se comprimía para luego liberar cada músculo de su cuerpo lo escucho gritar en un alarido su nombre.

Lo amaba y no había nada que ahora pudiera malograr su vida, sería feliz de aquí hasta el final de sus días… no lo dudaba.

. . .

.

.

Poco había sabido en ese momento que tal vez y sólo tal vez, alguien más estuviera escuchando sus promesas de amor y sus suspiros de deleite, tal vez y sólo tal vez… las cosas no fueran a ser tan maravillosas como habían pensando…

.

.

.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a aquella única persona que se ha mantenido leyendo al día mi historia, decirte que me llenas de dicha por agradarte lo que escribo y no abandonarlo. Para un escritor el ver que los lectores lo disfrutan.. es lo mejor del mundo.

MORI SUMMER gracias por todo y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu gusto y llene tus expectativas. Un saludo a la distancia.


	8. CAPITULO 8 EDIT

No tengo excusas la verdad, solo debo decirles que aquí otra edición, no sé si sea de su agrado por realmente no estoy teniendo los mejores días pero me esfuerzo y es lo que importa.

.

.

.

.

Debería haber sabido que su burbuja de privacidad y felicidad no iba a durar mucho, después de todo había vuelto a casa, Fairy Tail, todo tenía que haberse salido de control mucho antes… un golpe más fuerte está vez fue lo que la hizo salir de la cama. Con un gruñido fue a por la camiseta de Natsu en el suelo, comenzó a ponérsela mientras caminaba en dirección a ese maldito ruido, era la tercera vez que tocaban, aunque le alegraba que está vez tocarán en vez de sólo meterse en su casa no podía evitar sentirse irritada.

Su intención era sólo de abrir un poco la puerta, suficiente para pasar su cabeza por la rendija, ver quién era y qué quería para despacharlo con rapidez pero una mano justo a la altura de su rostro la sobresaltó de tal manera que perdió determinación en deshacerse del visitante, peor aun teniendo en cuenta que empujó la puerta para abrirla por completo con ella incluida.

Quería decir algo por tal atrevimiento pero el azabache ya había entrado a la casa y como si nada había comenzando a quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta tirándola al suelo sin cuidado. Natsu alarmado por la intrusión se había levantado de la cama… desnudo.

"Hey, estúpida estufa andante" dijo Gray indiferente a la desnudez de su compañero, siendo un pervertido de primera era obvio que esos temas le resbalaban por completo, ella por otra parte no pudo evitar sentir el pulso acelerarse.

"¿Qué mierda quieres copo de nieve?" pregunto un evidente Natsu enojado mientras pasaba por el costado del mago de creación de hielo y se colocaba delante de la rubia intentando cubrirla.

"Sabía que estarías aquí imbé-" se detuvo a media palabra para comenzar a parpadear un par de veces. Frunció el ceño, movió su cabeza a un costado casi doblándose por completo para poder ver a la rubia detrás del dragón slayer, ella totalmente avergonzada había atinado a sujetar los bordes de la camiseta y jalarla hacia abajo para _intentar _cubrirse un poco mejor, repentinamente extremadamente consciente de su ligera desnudez.

Un gruñido salió de la garganta del pelirrosa y cerró el paso de la mirada del azabache intentado cubrir el cuerpo semi desnudo de ella con el suyo propio. "Estas desnudo" apuntó el azabache mirando ahora a Natsu mientras se erguía a todo lo que su altura daba. Un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas. Curioso que sea pudoroso justo ahora.

"Sí, ¿Y?" respondió monótono el pelirosado cruzado de brazos. Bajó la mirada para cubrir su caliente rostro con su cabello dorado, avergonzada era poco, mentalmente estaba pidiendo a Virgo, su Espíritu Celestial, que la enterrara, curiosamente, la estaba ignorando.

"Lucy también lo está… y están en la casa de Lucy..." comenzó añadiendo más al asunto, luego como cayendo en cuenta de las cosas golpeó su mano derecha en un puño sobre la palma de su mano izquierda. "¡Al fin están juntos!" proclamó con entusiasmo.

Avergonzada la maga atinó a abrazar la espalda de su dragón slayer y ocultar su rostro que irradiaban calor, probablemente ahora estuviera totalmente roja. "Qué observador de tu parte, ahora ¿Qué mierda quieres?"

"Hey, a mí no me digas nada estúpido pervertido, ni que me gustara la idea de verte desnudo tan temprano en la mañana" dijo irritado.

"Mira a quien llamas pervertido" contraatacó Natsu.

Estaba por alzar la mirada para saber qué estaba pasando cuando escuche "¿En qué momento?" y me pegue más al cuerpo de Natsu para evitar ver cosas que no quería ver, no de nuevo y menos estando semi desnuda yo.

. . .

.

.

Luego de que el azabache se haya metido en el baño para darles privacidad de cambiarse ahora se encontraba un Natsu vestido con sus shorts verdes y camiseta roja arrugada, sus brazos y piernas cruzados, tenía un claro rostro de enfado total y podías sentir su irritación por la forma en que la temperatura en el cuarto había ascendido unos cuantos grados.

Ella por su parte había optado por estar sentada al borde de la cama, sólo había atinado a colocarse una falda negra y una camisilla de tirantes blanca, no había querido demorar mucho por tanto seguía con el cabello suelto sin peinar y descalza.

Gray se había sentado frente a ellos con los pantalones puestos pero la camisa había ido a volar lejos a sólo minutos de habérsela puesto, parecía preocupado y fue justamente por ello que ella no quiso demorar demasiado, lo vio apoyar con los codos sobre sus muslos y los miró intensamente por unos momentos, ella se sintió tensar ante tal mirada.

"Miren, enserio no quería venir a interrumpir su momento de privacidad," comenzó relajándose levemente "¡Rayos que yo me he visto en una situación parecida está madrugada con Juvia!" exclamó irritado pasando una mano por sus cabellos, a pesar de tal comentario, la rubia solo pudo sentirse ligeramente alivida de que su mejor amigo haya dejado aquella mirada seria de lado, sin embargo algo no estaba bien, se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

Con determinación, se inclinó un poco para tocarle la rodilla suavemente para darle a entender que lo escuchaba, animarlo a que terminara de decir lo que tenía que decir, el silencio de Natsu le crispaba los nervios.

"¿Qué sucede Gray?" dijo la rubia suavemente, en su mirada se veía la preocupación que tenía por su compañero y amigo, cualquiera que no los conociera, notaría en aquel simple acto, la cercanía y la amistad de ambos.

Suspirando la miró con más calma que antes "Erza vino está mañana a decirme que nos necesitaba a los dos para una misión muy importante" dijo directo al punto mirando fijamente al mago a su costado, el aludido había descruzado sus brazos, dejando atrás toda su irritación le devolvió la mirada con la misma determinación "Nos necesita fuera de la ciudad para esta tarde" Ella sintió las ganas de preguntar más cuando él alzó la mano directamente a ella para detenerla antes de hablar, sus ojos nuevamente se posaron en ella y sintió erizarse de los nervios "No, ni lo intentes, Juvia también quiso ofrecerse a venir pero Erza fue explícita de que el asunto sólo debía ser tratado por los tres" con ello, dio por terminada la conversación, sin lugar a que ella pudiera decir más.

Se quedó tiesa en su lugar confundida, Natsu llevo su mano a su muslo derecho comenzando a mover lentamente su pulgar, aquel contacto la logró calmar un poco. Erza no era del tipo de persona que dejaría afuera a sus amigos sin importar cuál fuera la situación, la maga de Reequipamiento confiaba ciegamente en que todos sus amigos eran fuertes y podrían salir adelante con la fuerza de voluntad necesaria. Para que Erza dejara en claro que sólo ellos tres podían ir…

La mirada de Gray fue a parar allí donde Natsu tenía su mano puesta. "No es de mi entero placer que me digan que hacer o que me saquen de mi cama a tales horas" dijo alzando la mirada a él nuevamente "No es agradable ver tu cuerpo desnudo por las mañanas estúpida flamita" dijo irritado pero sonriendo "Sin ofender Lucy" lo último lo añadió con un evidente tono de voz de picardía.

"No te preocupes" respondió un poco sonrojada, aún le incomodaba que su situación con el mago de fuego se viera revelada de esta manera pero era más su preocupación por el asunto en sí que algo tan tonto como ser descubierta por su mejor amigo.

Ellos dos mantuvieron una mirada cargada de muchas cosas por varios minutos, esto la molestaba porque se sentía fuera del asunto y porque la hacía contemplar la idea de que tal vez ella era demasiado débil para aquello que los tres se iban a enfrentar… "De acuerdo" dijo Natsu sin romper el contacto y bajando la mirada a ella, incapaz de soportar sus propios pensamientos, ella miró a la ventana "Ahora sal de la casa"

El mago de creación de hielo se levantó de su silla demasiado rápido por la sorpresa logrando tirarla al suelo "Pero que mierda, ¿por qué rayos me estas botando de la casa…? No espera ¿Por qué mierda me estas botando _tu _si la casa es de ella?"

Volvió la mirada a los hombres y casi se ríe de la cara de Gray, negando con la cabeza posó su atención en el peli rosado a su costado, le dio un golpe en el muslo por tal atrevimiento.

"Para que veas" dijo con una sonrisa seca "ahora largo" dijo irritado mientras se ponía de pie y lo miraba con clara amenaza.

El azabache gruño entre dientes parecía querer lanzarse hacia él pero un minuto después dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones por la boca en un suspiro de rendición "Vale" iba a dar media vuelta cuando regresó y con una sonrisa maliciosa fue hasta la rubia, le plantó un beso en la mejilla y esquivó entre risas la patada que el peli rosa había querido propinarle.

Ella se quedó en su sitio roja a más no poder observando como cerraba la puerta el mago de hielo. Gray no era el tipo de persona que hacía demostraciones de afecto en público, en sus tres meses de relación con la maga de agua, Juvia, él había sido de todo menos cariñoso y era obvio, ese no era él después de todo pero si había logrado captar un abrazo por aquí o un beso rápido por allá cuando Gray pensaba que nadie lo veía. Esas pequeñas cosas que demostraban que Juvia, era alguien muy importante para él definitivamente.

Natsu volvió a gruñir a su costado logrando sacarla de su estupor. Lo miró preocupada unos momentos, sabía que la situación era delicada y que él siempre haría lo que fuera por sus amigos, ese era _él _después de todo. Por eso lo adoraba.

La irritación le estaba causando sofoco, eso era bastante decir teniendo en cuenta su magia de fuego, la miró más molesto aún, ella sólo había dejado que la besara, se había sonrojado inocentemente ¡Frente a él! ¡Qué descarada! "¿Por qué diablos tienes los ropa del pervertido ese?" preguntó acercándose a ella recordando ahora su molestia de días anteriores, se sentía tan encendido como antes de una batalla.

La vio pestañear varias veces de forma rápida "¿De qué hablas?" su rostro inocente me estaba causando problemas para mantener controlado ¿Cómo rayos podía actuar como si no entendiera? Lucy era una experta en estas cosas, exasperarlo era una de las miles de cosas que hacían a Lucy… bueno, _su _Lucy.

Alzó los brazos al cielo pidiendo paciencia, está mujer lo iba a matar uno de estos días. Fue hasta donde estaba la mochila de la rubia y hurgando entre la ropa sacó la camiseta del azabache, la agitó un poco para que ella lo vea bien, prueba A del delito, la arrojó al suelo.

Tenía que entender las cosas así tuviera que enseñarle todo como aún niño cuando no entiende su castigo, por último fue hasta el armario de ella para buscar la prueba B. Había un odioso aroma al estúpido ese, emanando de aquel lugar y sólo hasta ahora le había molestado realmente.

Abrió la puerta de manera un poco, sólo _un poco _dramática "¡Aja!" exclamó a la vez que iba sacando la ropa que encontraba. Había como 7 camisetas allí del apestoso de Gray, eso sólo lo ponía más histérico de ser posible "¿Qué mierda es todo esto?" apuntó con ambas manos al suelo donde lucían las evidencias de tal traición por parte de la rubia.

Subió la cabeza para verla y fue allí que se dio cuenta que tal vez y sólo _tal vez _se había pasado un poco de la raya. Tenía la mirada agacha cubierta por su flequillo, sus puños estaban cerrados y emitía aquel aroma que usualmente tenía cuando estaba realmente enojada. Tragó saliva, conocía perfectamente esa pose, había presenciado esa pose en incontables ocasiones, su mejilla comenzó a dolerle de forma automática ante el recuerdo de varias cachetadas y puñetazos que le había metido la mujer cuando estaba muy pero muy enojada, contuvo el impulso de su mano se acariciar la zona de ante mano.

Cuando alzó la mirada del suelo sacudiendo levemente la cabeza para remover su cabello rubio de su rostro, sus ojos chocolate mirándolo con fiereza, ahí fue que su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza "Natsu…" habló con fingida calma, Natsu retrocedió un paso de puro instinto "Primero que nada me levantas toda esa ropa que esta no es tu casa cómo para que vengas a tirar todo lo que ves" dio un paso para acercarse a él aún con evidente enfado, podía ver la vena en su cuello palpitarle ante la subida de adrenalina. Lo miraba desafiante, su barbilla alzada de forma que pudiera ajustar su mirada a él a pesar de la diferencia de estatura, su maravilloso rostro tenso por el enojo. Ella era condenadamente adorable.

En cuestión de segundos la vio bajar los hombros agotada y su mirada se volvió una triste, sus característicos brillantes ojos chocolate ahora lucía carentes de calor, al verla su pecho le dolió de una forma que no entendía "¿En serio crees que le haría eso a mi amiga?" preguntó con evidente dolor, la voz se le quebró de tal forma que le lastimó más que cuando le gritaba de aquella chillosa forma "¿En serio crees… que te haría eso a ti?" terminó con un susurro, sus cejas fruncidas, sus labios ligeramente abiertos…

No supo que responder por lo que se quedó allí con la boca abierta atónito por el cambio de ánimo de Lucy "Puede que antes no tuviéramos…" hizo un movimiento con las manos para señalar a ambos "lo que ahora tenemos pero siempre supe que eras alguien especial para mi… puede que desde mucho antes ya te quisiera…" miró para otro lado, sus ojos opacos se despegaron de él y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, se veía perdida en sus pensamientos, luego de unos minutos volvió a mirarlo detenidamente, se veía cansada pero terminó cortando la distancia para apoyar su mano en su pecho, inmediatamente el contacto le extendió una llamarada al cuerpo que le hizo sobresaltar "Jamás me hubiera cruzado por la mente herirte de esa forma… ni ahora ni antes ni nunca" su voz cargada de tanto pesar lo hizo sentirse estúpido.

La abrazó con fuerza para intentar aplacar lo que ella sentía "Lo siento" dijo suave, incapaz de poder decir algo más porque a veces se sentía fuera de sí, perdía control de todas sus acciones cuando se trataba de ella, era estúpido con las palabras, sus acciones siempre lograban empeorar todo pero aun así, quería hallar la forma de expresarle lo que no era capaz de hacer con palabras, por ella, por ella lo intentaría hasta lograrlo.

Se quedaron unos segundos así, abrazados para intentar aplacar el furor de lo que había pasado, todo lo que él había creado y que ella había sido arrastrada a soportar "Voy a averiguar más de todo esto…" dijo con su voz amortiguada por su propio cuerpo, le dio un ligero apretón en los hombros para indicarle que entendía a qué se refería "Consultaré con Levy y Gajeel"

Se separó a regañadientes porque era consciente de que aún tenía algo pendiente que hacer por sus amigos "No demorare" dijo no tan convencido, apoyó ambas manos en los pequeños brazos de ella y bajó levemente la cabeza para estar a la misma altura, clavo la mirada en sus ojos "Volveré, lo prometo" brevemente, sus pupilas se contrajeron, un leve aroma a miedo comenzó a emanar de ella, apretó sus hombros logrando evitar que siguiera esa ruta, cuando sus ojos volvieron a brillar sintió calma en el pecho.

Ella sonrió de lado aún algo triste, subió una mano a su rostro y acaricio su mejilla distraídamente, de la forma más dulce que solo Lucy podía tener. La iba a extrañar. Su corazón le dolía por la idea de separarse, todo el cuerpo lo sentía tenso por tener que realizar aquello y sentía que cada paso sería un trabajo realizarlo. Era como ir contra todos sus instintos que le pedían a gritos quedarse con ella…

Lucy entreabrió su boca, sus ojos chocolate ahora con un ligero brillo, sus mejillas rosadas, esa mirada de quién sabe todo… Ella estaba sintiendo lo que él sentía, tal vez inconsciente de que eso le estaba pasando pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a él definitivamente. Cometió el pecado de fijar su mirada en sus labios rosados y todo se volvió oscuro.

. . .

.

.

.

"Hey estúpido encendedor barato ¿Te apuras?" No pudo evitar reírse a carcajada abierta tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Fue el insulto más estúpido que había escuchado. De repente los colores volvieron, pestañeo un poco porque no recordaba haberse quedado dormido o ciego. Un dulce aroma lo atrajo, olisqueando para hallar la providencia de ese aroma movió la cabeza, enfocó mejor su vista y volvió a bajar la mirada.

Lo que vio tanto lo sorprendió como lo encendió. Luce estaba respirando agitada, sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas calientes, lo sabía porque _él _tenía presionada su palma en su boca de forma que silenciaba su respiración forzada ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Por el subir y bajar de su delicioso pecho desnudo…

Uno de sus senos lo tenía al aire, su rosado pezón erizado, bailaba y rebotaba al compás de su respiración, siguiendo el camino de su brazo izquierdo, su otra mano terminaba entre sus perfectas piernas abiertas de par en par, escondido en el interior de la rubia… Frunció el ceño ante una idea que resaltó en aquella situación ¿dónde estaba la ropa interior de Luce? Recordaba que ella se lo había puesto al cambiarse…

Se separó de su cuerpo como si un balde de agua le hubiera caído. Lucy lo miró intensamente intentando recobrar la respiración, esa imagen, cabello alborotado, piernas abiertas luciendo el centro de placer con orgullo, pecho rosado, mejillas rosadas, labios abiertos, ojos brillantes como estrellas… esa imagen no iba a salir de su mente en todo el día "Y-yo…" quiso decir algo pero su lengua parecía que había sido atada en un nudo irrompible, su mente había huido dejándolo sólo en aquella situación.

"C-creo que es hora de que te vayas" dijo con la voz temblorosa y no de miedo, no señores, lo sabía, lo sentía, podía leer sus emociones y pensamientos como si fueran un libro abierto y eso que él odia leer.

Sin decir nada más, asintió con la cabeza, fue a por sus sandalias en el suelo y cerró la puerta con fuerza. El copo de nieve estaba apoyado en la pared de afuera del lugar, él se apoyó a su costado y comenzó a colocarse sus sandalias aún muy nervioso y alterado por lo que acababa de pasar.

"¿Por qué mierda demo-" el azabache se interrumpió a sí mismo agachándose para verle mejor el rostro "Ya veo… ya sé _por qué _demoraste tanto…" su voz era socarrona y burlesca.

Eso logró hacerlo recuperar un poco la compostura "Cállate imbécil" dijo comenzando a correr, sabía dónde estaba Erza, sólo debía seguir su aroma… cosa que se estaba haciendo algo difícil teniendo en cuenta el delicioso aroma que su mano desprendía…

"¿A quién llamas imbécil, tarado traga fuegos?" exclamó ofendido Gray corriendo a su mismo ritmo… _Perfecto, maravillosa idea, eso debía hacer._

Comenzó a pelear con él sólo para distraer su mente de ella, de su cuerpo cálido, de su cuerpo cálido que ahora mismo se encontraba preparado para recibirlo… Le dio un golpe en el brazo a Gray logrando ahora sí que la pelea tome vida… Se había sentido orgulloso de no volver a pelear como cuando eran jóvenes pero aquí estaba, buscando meterse en problemas para evitar dar media vuelta y terminar lo que había comenzado…

Mejor pensar en el Maestro en traje de baño. _Ugh. Sí, eso ayuda._

.

.

.

Espero que puedan encontrar las diferencias, los cambios de matices. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.


	9. CAPITULO 9 EDIT

Volví a desaparecer, lo sé, no creo realmente que haya alguna forma de explicarlo, mis bloqueos de inspiración serían tal vez lo más cercano a una razón.

.

.

.

Se volvió a hundir en el agua fría hasta la nariz y comenzó a hacer burbujas con la boca. Había optado por un baño en su tina como forma de relajo luego de que Natsu saliera huyendo de su casa, sus mejillas aún se calentaban recordando todo lo que había pasado, su piel encendiéndose cada que las imágenes volvían a su cabeza.

Ella se había molestado muchísimo por el atrevimiento de Natsu de comenzar a alborotar sus cosas y acusarla de cosas que no tenían sentido alguno, cerró los ojos recordando el momento… lo peor era que eso también le había lastimado con profundidad, sin importar la situación en que estuvieran ambos, a ella nunca se le podría cruzar por la cabeza meterse con Gray por dos razones muy obvias: Juvia podía _matarla _si es qué si quiera se acercaba de una forma "inadecuada" hacia el azabache, quien era nada más que su amigo más íntimo. Tembló a imaginarse dicha escena.

La siguiente, y más importante razón, es por lo mismo que le había dicho a él… jamás podría lastimarlo de aquella manera, ni a él, ni a Juvia ni a nadie…

Dejó de hacer burbujas y se quedó observando los patrones del agua unos momentos.

Mirándolo ahora desde ese punto, ella ya estaba amándolo desde hacía muchos años ingenuamente; Poniéndolo de esa forma, tantas citas que había tenido ahora sólo le parecía que fueron una pérdida total de su tiempo y el hecho de que ninguna funcionará cobraba sentido. Ella no podía tomar interés en ninguno de ellos porque ya estaba enamorada de otra persona.

Sus mejillas nuevamente se pusieron calientes y está vez metió toda su cabeza en el agua. Ya allí en la profundidad y la privacidad que le daba el agua, volvió a recordar lo que pasó con mayor detalle, su corazón dando un brinco en anticipación, cerró los ojos para poder recapitular todo…

Fue como si de un segundo al otro todo su cuerpo hubiera entrado en convulsión espontánea, sintió tanto calor que la respiración le falló por una milésima de segundo. Cuando los labios de Natsu fueron a parar en su boca gritó de la sorpresa, se vio arrastrada en un movimiento rápido y como si ella no pesara nada, la alzó sobre el escritorio, nuevamente quiso gritar pero el sonido fue amortiguado por aquel beso tórrido que Natsu le estaba dando con fervor, una mano en su cuello tratando que se mantenga quieta como él quería, la otra sujetando su espalda para pegarla a sí.

Finalmente él le había dejado libre los labios, ambos jadearon sonoramente pero breve fue su alivio porque la separación sólo fue para ir a besarle el cuello con hambre, con urgencia, con tantas cosas que hacían a su corazón querer salirse de su pecho. Se sintió deseada, una necesidad tan primitiva y apremiante que le volvió las piernas débiles, una pequeña parte de ella agradeció estar sobre el escritorio y no de pie; Fue allí que la mano traviesa de Natsu le recorrió el cuerpo desde su cuello, a sus pechos y llegaron a parar entre sus muslos, de un solo movimiento fue a romper su ropa interior y comenzar a penetrarla con sus dedos sin perder tiempo, a sabiendas que ella ya estaba más que lista para aceptar aquel atraque.

No quería hacer ruidos muy fuertes porque esa parte pudorosa de ella le recordaba que había alguien afuera que podía escucharlos, no era capaz de mover los brazos de la espalda de su amante encendido por lo que atinó a morderse el labio con fuerza intentando acallarse pero no era suficiente para retener todos los gemidos que querían escapar de su boca, pecho le quemaba por las ganas contenidas de liberar todo.

Como siempre que tenían un momento de intimidad, Natsu pareció leerle los pensamientos, su mano libre abandono su espalda dejándola con frio, le tapó la boca con fuerza, más fuerza de la necesaria pero no iba a quejarse de ello. Únicamente ahí fue que sus suspiros habían sido amortiguados realmente y con más confianza, comenzó a soltar un poco de presión de su garganta.

Se sentía tan deseada que ya no creía poder volver a sentirse igual en algún momento de su vida, en solo segundos, Natsu la había arruinado para cualquier otro hombre pues nadie podría compararse a tan ardiente amante.

Natsu dejó brevemente su más sensible lugar para trepar nuevamente su cuerpo y bajar su camisilla y poder liberar su seno izquierdo para saborearlo con ganas gruñendo en el proceso como un animal con su presa, se sintió terminar, podía sentir las pulsaciones de su cuerpo intentando liberar toda la tensión que tenía, casi podía ver las estrellas con los ojos cerrados y… tocaron la puerta.

Natsu se quedó quieto automáticamente y luego estalló en carcajadas, esto la catapultó a la realidad y la estrelló con la consciencia de que probablemente, su amiga ahora mismo estaría esperando del hombre que estaba entre sus piernas, por algún tema de carácter mayor. Agitada observó como él no reconocía en absoluto la situación en la que estaban, sus ojos navegaron su cuerpo y pudo ver en su mirada el exacto momento en que reconocía todo. Terminó huyendo cual cobarde antes que enfrentar sus acciones.

Volvió a salir a flote para tomar aire, sus pulmones quemándole ante la falta de oxígeno, entre bocanadas de aire, se sujetó de los bordes de la bañera con la fuerza que podía y respiro con agitación mientras su cabello mojado le cubría el rostro, pérdida en sus pensamientos se había olvidado que ella naturalmente, no puede respirar bajo el agua.

Miró sin observar realmente un punto fijo del baño, una pequeña rendija en la loza de su baño.

Natsu no era consciente de lo que hacía y sin embargo aquí estaba ella queriendo haberlo retenido para que acabará lo que había comenzado, para que la inflara de pasión, de tal forma que con ese deseo arrasador le pueda consumir hasta el alma si quería. Se sentía tan excitada, tan… tan…

Negó con la cabeza y se retiró el cabello de la cara para pasarlo detrás de sus orejas, ahora ya no sabía si era ella la excitada o era _él _influenciando sus emociones, alterando sus sentidos.

Suspiró ahogada por el mar de sensaciones que la tenían consumiendo energía todos los días desde aquella noche de lluvia, estaba abrumada por todos los cambios que se habían dado de forma tan brusca en cuestión de días, se sentía demasiado, todo esto era demasiado para ella... Su corazón dio un salto.

Comenzó a sentir la adrenalina recorrer sus venas, no sabía quién era el enemigo pero estaba alerta a todo, todos sus sentidos estaban al tanto de cualquier movimiento, cualquier mínimo cambio en el ambiente que la hiciera saltar en defensa. Ese cambio drástico de emociones la hizo levantarse de golpe, el agua corriendo por su cuerpo logró que la mínima brisa que calaba por debajo de la puerta le diera frío. Tensó la mandíbula y cerró sus puños con fuerza para comenzar a contar hasta 10 mentalmente, al terminar soltó todo el aire en sus pulmones, completamente todo y solo entonces, notablemente más relajada, bajo los hombros en rendición.

Resignada, así se sentía, resignada.

Sacó un pie de la bañera y pensó en lo único que la animaría en momentos como estos, una leve sonrisa se postró en su rostro ante la idea y fue a cambiarse para lo que sería una larga tarde. Una vez lista con unos shorts crema cortos, zapatos para correr y una camiseta de Grey, como queriendo demostrar algo que sabía nadie entendería pero ella sí, Oh, ella sí que entendería, fue a las calles de Magnolia para comprarse ropa hasta cansarse.

Hey, ella no era vanidosa como la gente solía tildarla, le gustaba comprarse cosas lindas de vez en cuando porque se lo merecía ante las constantes situaciones de alto riesgo que como maga… más bien como Maga de Fairy Tail se enfrentaba a diario.

Además todo lo que ya no le quedaba o pensaba ya no usaría lo donaba a los refugios de la ciudad, se detuvo un momento colocando sus llaves en su cinturón, se miró en el espejo un momento y ladeo su cabeza, en esa perspectiva sólo era una chica que le gustaba verse bien y sentirse bien.

Asintió con la cabeza y salió de su departamento alegre.

Antes, cuando recién había comenzado su aventura en Fairy Tail, todo lo que veía la emocionaba o la sorprendía, todo estaba lleno de cosas maravillosas y lugares nuevos por descubrir, era un mundo nuevo, una vida nueva luego de años en la Mansión Heartfilia, años de crecer para cumplir las expectativas de su padre… sonrió con tristeza recordando el rostro de su padre…

Ahora, con tantos años de vivencia por estas calles, solo sentía nostalgia y un gran cariño por cada rincón de Magnolia, fuera donde fuera que mirase, había algún recuerdo muy atesorado para ella, con sus compañeros, con sus amigos, con su nueva familia. La sonrisa de Natsu apareció en su mente.

Su padre se pondría feliz si supiera que ella estaba bien, ahora.

Todos la conocían por lo que caminaba saludando a varias personas, ya había entrado a dos tiendas cuando de repente una mancha azabache le llamo la atención, frunció el ceño curiosa, con una sonrisa fue a investigar.

. . .

.

.

Fue a paso decidido hacia el gremio, eran casi las tres de la tarde, el tiempo había corrido a velocidad pasmosa mientras ella compraba en el mercado de Magnolia, fue una decisión inteligente el usar zapatos de correr.

Abrió las puertas del gremio saludando a todos a quienes veía y ubico rápidamente a quien buscaba.

Su melena azul sujetada sólo por una banda amarilla era algo muy lindo de ver, sus mechones ondulados todos sobre la mesa por tal posición incómoda para ella pero tal vez la más óptima para su amiga ya que leía un libro encerrada en su burbuja, lo que le sorprendió fue ver varios platos vacíos de comida encimados a su costado ¿Estaría Gajeel cerca?

"Hola Levy-chan" saludo al sentarse a su costado.

"¡Lu-chan!" respondió su mejor amiga abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa. "¿Cómo has estado Lu-chan?" dijo ahora cerrando su libro y centrando su atención en ella, lo podía ver en sus ojos castaños.

Su tono de voz le decía que ya sabía más de lo que quería decir pero que respetaba su espacio y no empujaría la situación, eso podía agradecerle de corazón a pesar de sentirse completamente avergonzada.

Ella suspiró para dejar atrás todas las reservas y dudas que tenía, al final y al cabo ella era su mejor amiga y en estos momentos sería la única capaz de entenderla. "¿Será siempre así?"

Preguntó sin poder evitar el tono de angustia en su voz, Levy en vez de hacerse a la desentendida, tomo su mano firmemente con una sonrisa de pena. "No siempre" comenzó agridulce "Va a mejorar, ya lo verás" a pesar de no querer creerle, vio la verdad en su mirada.

"¿No te molesta?" pregunte mordiendo mi labio, al ver su cara de no comprender me acerqué un poco más a ella "¿No te molesta saber que tus emociones ya no son tuyas?" soltó su agarré y se recostó en la mesa agotada, su rostro firmemente pegado a la madera, sus brazos sobre sus muslos "Ya no sé si lo que yo siento es realmente lo que siento o es lo que _él _siente…"

"La verdad es que no me molesta en lo absoluto" respondió Levy feliz, voltee la cabeza sobre la mesa para observarla con asombro "Creo que justamente por eso fue que Gajeel demoró tanto en hacer algo al respecto" ahora ella miraba el vacío, tal vez recordando muchas situaciones que ha vivido con el Dragon Slayer de Hierro… se veía muy hermosa de esa forma, con la mirada nublada en sus pensamientos… no hay ninguna sorpresa del porque alguien como Gajeel pudiera haberse enamorado de ella "Creo que sólo quería asegurarse de que yo estuviera segura de todo lo que sucedía… de todo lo que podía suceder una vez él diera ese paso"

"Me alegro por ti Levy-chan" no pudo ocultar la envidia en su voz. Ella volteó a verme ahora con un poco de vergüenza en la mirada, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

"Sé que a pesar de como si dieron las cosas, ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos Lu-chan" su voz estaba cargada de sentimientos que no quería ahora mismo hacer caso, quería estar molesta, quería estar indignada pero como ella la siguiera viendo así, eso no sería posible… "Yo no puedo dejar de admirar y maravillarme ante todos los cambios que se han generado entre los dos… este tipo de conexión… esa sensación de que le perteneces a alguien" sus ojos ahora brillaban ante sus propias palabras y nuevamente se vio pérdida en sus pensamientos… _¿alguna vez yo me veré así? _"Es la mejor sensación del mundo… nunca dudar de la otra persona, confiar tu vida en las manos de otro, ser capaz de saber con exactitud lo que la otra persona está sintiendo así sea a la distancia… el compromiso que hay, la Unión que hay…"

La peli azul suspiró ensoñadora, se notaba que ella era profundamente feliz y eso le hizo replantearse algunas cosas. Levy posó su mirada en ella con firmeza "¿Lo mejor de todo eso?" volvió a buscar su mano bajo la mesa y le apretó levemente sintió una corriente ante el contacto "Que esa persona te pertenece para siempre… "

La motivación que había en ella, la seguridad que irradiaba de ella, esa confianza que la pequeña maga había carecido antes ahora se notaba en cada gesto, cada palabra "El no ser dueña de tus emociones por completo, me parece un precio justo a pagar si con ello obtienes un amor real y eterno, algo único en esta vida que solo contadas personas tiene el privilegio de ser parte" su sonrisa era una calidad y le daba la bienvenida a un mundo que en su pesimismo, no había contemplado fuera posible "Además no solo eres tú la que sale afectada, todo lo que tu sientas _él _lo va a sentir" terminó guiñándole juguetonamente.

Me quedé en blanco unos momentos ante aquel discurso para nada esperado, le aliviaba saber que no sería la única afectada pero… "Sólo no me siento bien con esa parte, con ese poco control de mi persona…" soltó nuevamente su agarré y sujetó con fuerza sus piernas para intentar calmarse "No ser la que tiene el control de mis emociones, de mis reacciones…" un cambio súbito se dio en mí y temblé ligeramente, la miré a los ojos intentando explicar sin palabras todo lo que estaba sintiendo, Levy sonrió tiernamente y por primera vez no me sentí tan ajena, tan sola. Suspiré dejando que el asunto se resbale de mis hombros, ella había pasado por lo mismo y ahora estaba más feliz que nunca… Yo también podría, yo también podría pasar todas estas dudas y alcanzar mi felicidad…

Alivio, eso fue lo que sentí, un alivio de esos que hacen que tu cuerpo pese nada, que tu mente este en armonía con tu corazón, solté mis piernas y volví a apoyar mis brazos en la mesa, le sonreí ampliamente para que vea que sus palabras habían sido de verdadera ayuda.

Algo hizo clic en mi mente y me sobresalte, le sujete ambas manos con más fuerza de la que quería "Natsu no parece ser el mismo… lo siento demasiado… él está… yo…" mis palabras se mezclaron y no sabía cómo explicarle todo lo que había estado sucediendo.

"¿Intenso?" procuro ella, ante mi asentimiento de cabeza comenzó a reírse "Asumo que tiene mucho que ver con el tipo de magia que ellos poseen" dijo pensativa, movió sus manos en señal de que ya podía soltarla, una vez liberada de su agarre llevó una mano a su mentón y la otra sobre su pecho, la vio pensar seriamente en su respuesta por unos segundos "Natsu es usuario de magia de fuego, es obvio que todo en él va a arder en llamas" comenzó a reírse de su propio comentario.

Ella sintió sus mejillas arder ante tan directo comentario por parte de su amiga, tal vez algunos hábitos de su pareja se le estuvieran pegando. Al cabo de unos segundos, le encontró gracia a todo y sólo pudo reírse junto a ella para disfrutar de la situación y del momento de liberación compartido, era relajante volver a sentirse ella misma.

"Ya vez como es Gajeel, todo duro constantemente" comentó la peli azul deteniendo su risa de lleno para hacer una mueca.

"Vaya Levy, no esperaba menos de él después de todo lo que te hizo esperar" dijo con evidente burla y doble sentido para devolverle el momento de vergüenza, Levy parecía no captar el chiste hasta que luego tiro su cuerpo para atrás y comenzó a reírse a mandíbula abierta.

Ella la acompañó en esa carcajada que atrajo la atención de los pocos presentes, ahora con todo fuera de su sistema se sentía completamente renovada y con mucha energía, se sentía feliz de saber que siempre contaría con Levy para asuntos como estos, ella tendría la experiencia que ella necesitaba y juntas compartirían una vida a lado de sus amados.

"No era a lo que me refería pero bueno, supongo que eso también" dijo limpiándose una lágrima del ojo derecho mientras que con la otra mano se sobaba el estómago.

"Sí no fuera así, comenzaría a dudar de tu juicio amiga mía" dijo ella también limpiándose una lágrima del ojo mientras se enderezaba. Levy volvió a estallar en risas y está vez sólo sonrió con cariño a su mejor amiga.

Había llegado con el corazón en su mano y en sólo unos minutos, con unas cuantas palabras, ella había logrado poner su corazón en su sitio. Tenía razón, compartir esa conexión con alguien es algo maravilloso, que esa persona sea tu mejor amigo sólo hace que sea doblemente grandioso.

"Ahora muéstrame las preciosuras que haz comprando Lu-chan" exclamó contenta la peli azul, ella sonrió contenta en lo que sacaba las bolsas y las ponía sobre la mesa para que viera todo lo que quisiera.

Inmediatamente las manos de la maga de escritura comenzaron a retirar todo lo que había en su interior comentando y alagando el buen gusto de ella a diestra y siniestra sin realmente mirar nada en específico.

"Estos shorts son divinos Lu-chan" dijo mientras los estiraba, repentinamente dejo el short sobre la mesa y metió su mano dentro de la bolsa "¡Pero que hermoso!"

Tuvo que contener las ganas de brincar de su asiento, su amiga acaba de sacar un hermoso vestido de seda negra, espalda abierta y un escote que iba hasta el esternón, vestido que nunca había visto antes. Lo había estirado en toda su gloria y esto había captado la atención de las féminas que se encontraban en el lugar.

Aprovechando los momentos de privacidad se puso a recordar todo su recorrido por las tiendas de ropa de Magnolia, no recordaba en ningún momento haber entrado a una que vendiera vestidos, mucho menos uno como ese, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y las palmas comenzaron a sudarle.

Observaba en silencio como las chicas intercambiaban comentarios y lugares sobre dónde comprar la mejor ropa, ella no podía sacar su mirada de aquella prenda que parecía estar desafiándola. Había aparecido mágicamente en sus bolsas, ella no había robado nada obviamente ¿Tal vez alguien lo metió allí? ¿Será que la cajera se equivocó de bolsa?

Su mente volaba por cada minuto y segundo que había pasado desde salir de la primera tienda con la primera bolsa hasta su retorno al gremio y nada, aquel vestido había aparecido de la nada. Comenzó a morderse el interior de su mejilla, no servía de nada alterar a sus amigas por algo tan soso como lo es encontrarse un vestido tan divino como ese ¿O sí?

Si lo miraba desde ese punto, acaba de obtener un hermoso vestido de fiesta elegante y de su gusto… contuvo el aliento un momento para calmarse y dejar de sobre pensar la situación, pasaría mañana a las tiendas a las que fue intentando averiguar si fue un error que el vestido cayera en sus manos.

Hizo un movimiento con los hombros y le quitó importancia al tema, al final y al cabo por fin podía respirar y sentirse en paz luego de muchos días de estrés por causa de cierto peli rosa.

Se golpeó la frente con la palma. Había olvidado por completo el tema de ir en busca de información sobre el porqué de las reacciones de Natsu, suspiró y comenzó a sobarse la frente intentando mitigar la migraña que parecía le quería dar, de todas formas Gajeel no parecía estar en el gremio, además ahora mismo Natsu estaba en una misión muy importante.

Esperaba que todo estuviera bien y que regresarán rápido aunque si era sincera, quería aprovechar unos momentos a solas para poder sentirse ella misma, dividida entre preocuparse por sus amigos y recuperar un poco de paz mental se puso a pensar en cómo alargar su buen humor, tal vez y aproveche en ir con sus amigas a un balneario.

Si, definitivamente eso iba a hacer. Con energías se metió en la conversación que estaban teniendo las chicas y propuso el viaje que en cuestión de segundos fue aceptada para comenzar el debate del dónde y cuándo.

Se lo merecía luego de tantos cambios y situaciones difíciles, quería paz, tranquilidad y bebidas frías, ya se estaba acabando las épocas de sol y pronto comenzaría el invierno, era ahora o nunca.

Le dejaría una nota a Natsu sobre su viaje y su pronto regreso, dudaba que él retornara antes que ella pero sentía que debía hacerlo de todos modos.

.

.

.

.

Algunos cambios en diversas escenas, espero que puedan apreciarlas y que las hayan notado. Buen día.


	10. CAPITULO 10

Empecemos un nuevo capítulo. Espero terminarlo realmente y publicarlo.

.

.

.

.

Aquel vestido la tentaba.

Había decidido quedarse con las chicas en el gremio un par de horas más, a pesar de la agradable compañía, le daba un vistazo fugaz a la bolsa de compras que yacía en la mesa, como queriendo cerciorarse que no desaparecía mágicamente, como si hubiera sido todo una ilusión; Una parte de su mente seguía cuestionando el origen de tan preciosa prenda y esto la distraía de la conversación que había frente a ella, no la dejaba tranquila.

Aquello la drenaba mentalmente por lo que había decidido retornar a casa, el día había estado lleno variantes de emociones y la presencia del vestido no le ayudaba, era esa cereza en el pastel, ella no era muy fan de las cerezas, pero nada que el agua caliente de su tina no pueda arreglar.

Apenas había puesto un pie en su habitación cuando se sintió extrañamente observada. La adrenalina le recorrió las venas, con una mano en sus llaves, buscó por todos lados algún indicio de que hubiera alguien en su casa, teniendo la imagen de Loke en la mente listo para llamarlo de ser necesario.

Nada, la ventana cerrada, sus cosas en su lugar, el baño vacío.

Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en que alguien había estado allí y se había marchado sin dejar rastros. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, su respiración comenzando a acelerarse, cerró sus puños y… una especie de onda cálida le envolvió el pecho, por unos segundos se sintió como en los brazos de Natsu.

Era lo que necesitaba.

No sabía si Natsu desde tan lejos había podido sentir sus inquietudes o leer su mente pero sería mentir si dijera que la idea no le gustaba. Las palabras de Levy volvieron a su mente… _El no ser dueña de tus emociones por completo, me parece un precio justo a pagar si con ello obtienes un amor real y eterno… Además no solo eres tú la que sale afectada, todo lo que tú sientas __él__lo va a sentir._ Con aquello en mente, sonrió al vacío de su habitación, abrió los ojos con más ánimos y comenzó a desempacar sus compras, al principio alegre hasta que se topó nuevamente con aquel vestido.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, era una tela delicada y suave, definitivamente preciosa, cara a leguas, algo que ella no compraría si no tuviera asegurado un buen ingreso extra. Lo llevó al baño con ella, lo extendió en una silla y comenzó su rutina de baño.

Una vez en el agua, se quedó observando el vestido con recelo.

No le gustaba que hubiera aparecido así, sin más pero el vestido era divino, tenía que ser honesta consigo misma. Mentalmente contó los días para saber la fecha y luego, tiró un poco de su magia para invocar a Plue, el pequeño Espíritu Celestial llegó a su mundo dentro del agua, cosa que le hizo reír un poco y perder tensión pues se derritió como siempre.

"Plue" dijo el pequeño mientras flotaba.

Estuvieron una hora en el agua, únicamente cuando el agua se vio completamente fría, decidió salir y probarse el vestido, no podía con su curiosidad.

A pesar de la iluminación amarillenta de su baño, se podía apreciar cómo le envolvía el cuerpo, cada una de sus curvas acentuadas en los lugares correctos, aquella abertura en su espalda solo la hacía ver más esbelta de lo que era. Le quedaba perfecto. Era como si estuviera siendo besada por la noche misma, contraste perfecto con su piel blanquecina, su cabello en el tono rubio correcto…

Se pudo imaginar el rostro de Natsu cuando la viera vestida así. Automáticamente, comenzó a planear como sería su reunión con el mago una vez retorne de su misión, que si su corazonada era correcta, sería mucho tiempo después de su viaje con las chicas.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón, tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho para aliviar un poco la presión, había algo que no le cuadraba, su misión era extraña, el silencio y secretismo de Erza no era un buen indicio por tanto la tenía inquieta. Volvió la vista al espejo, observó su mano en su pecho, la marca del gremio en esta, se acordó de sus votos como maga de Fairy Tail, se acordó de la confianza entre todos. Asintió con la cabeza para poner fin a sus pensamientos negativos.

Se cambió y ya en pijama guardó el vestido en su ropero, en una parte oculta como para que, de ser el caso, el peli rosado no lo encuentre y arruine la sorpresa. Sonrió con dulzura. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que llegaría el día en que ella prepararía formas de cautivar al peli rosado ella se hubiera reído con ganas afirmando locura por parte del portavoz. Hoy, en cambio, solo podía estar feliz, de amar a alguien y ser amada en retorno, como esos cuentos que cuando niña había leído con ímpetu.

Esa noche soñó con princesas en castillos y dragones feroces con ojos verdes que eran los verdaderos héroes de la historia.

. . . .

.

A las finales, las únicas que pudieron asistir fueron Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna y Levy. A pesar del pequeño grupo ella se sentía feliz de poder salir un rato de Magnolia, así solo fuera a 1 hora en tren, el balneario era uno pequeño pero entretenido y serviría para poder distraerse de todo.

Mientras ingresaban podía observar a mayor detalle el interior del lugar, había familias sentadas comiendo y riendo, niños corriendo en carrera hacia la piscina principal con sus padres siempre a una distancia segura, algunas chicas estaban en las bancas aprovechando el momento para tomar un poco sol. Justo lo que necesitaba.

"¡AH! ¡Esto era lo que estaba necesitando!" dijo Cana mientras se estiraba replicando sus propios pensamientos. Su traje de baño verde concordaba con su cabello castaño suelto a la perfección.

"Definitivamente una buena idea Lucy" dijo amablemente Mirajane, Lisanna asintió enérgica a su costado, ambas con un bellísimo traje de baño en tonos azules ligeramente diferentes, su cabello albino les daba a ambas un toque angelical que siempre las había caracterizado.

Estaba por responderles cuando un brazo pequeño fue a parar a sus hombros, por la altura de la propietaria de dicho brazo, ella tuvo que encorvarse hacia adelante "¡Esto va a ser grandioso chicas!" exclamó Levy con emoción.

Ella comenzó a reírse, su amiga definitivamente había cambiado desde que inició su relación con el moreno mago, de tanto en tanto salía a flote esos pequeños arranques impropios de la pequeña y dulce Maga de Escritura Sólida sin embargo, estos impulsos solo la hacían ver más enternecedora a los ojos de cualquiera.

"¡Vamos!" grité con emoción y las dos corrimos a la piscina, dejándonos llevar por el momento para comportarnos como niñas.

La única en seguir su carrera fue Lisanna quien se unió con risas, brevemente fue consciente de que Mirajane y Cana habían optado por dejar las pertenencias de todas en las sillas más cercanas.

El agua salió salpicando por todos lados, las tres se habían lanzado en bomba dentro del agua con carcajadas al aire, una vez a flote esperaron a las demás para que se les unieran en el agua, ambas féminas ingresaron con calma, con esa gracia y belleza que cada una perfecciona a su propia manera y esencia.

Una vez en el agua, todas exclamaron con satisfacción, agradeciendo mentalmente por escoger un balneario, si bien podrían haber ido a uno más grande y que tuviera Spa, fue una decisión silenciosa optar por algo cercano. Desde los acontecimientos anteriores… todos buscan una forma de no estar demasiado lejos del Gremio.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad, un tremendo pesar la envolvió al recordar las pérdidas que todos tuvieron… la pérdida que ella tuvo…

Aprovechando que todas estaban enfrascadas en una conversación armoniosa, ella se dejó hundir en el agua, teniendo la respiración contenida logró calmar a su corazón herido, con el agua envolviéndola se dejó imaginar que eran los brazos de su amiga más antigua que la sujetaban con fuerza. Si bien Aquarius siempre había sido arisca con ella, al final la quería tanto como ella, haberla perdido seguía siendo su tormento, haber sido tan débil en una situación en que sus amigos corrían peligro…

Un brazo tiró de ella con fuerza, saltó del agua para tomar una bocanada de aire y luego comenzó a toser, podía sentir varios pares de ojos observarla con intensidad pero se dio el lujo de tomarse más minutos en recuperarse.

"¿Qué te sucede Lucy?" preguntó Cana con evidente preocupación y alerta en la voz.

Bajó la mirada incapaz de encontrar palabras que expliquen lo que estaba sintiendo, no quería lucir más débil de lo que ya era, no ante tan poderosas magas como eran las 3 presentes. Una mano fue a parar a su espalda y volteo la mirada a la propietaria, Levy le sonreía suavemente, dando señal de apoyo incondicional.

"Creí que para estas alturas, serías la persona más feliz del mundo Lucy" dijo consternada Mirajane, sus ojos azules perfectos ejemplos del cielo, ahora lucían con un tono oscuro que le quitaban un poco su gracia.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunté confundida por tal comentario.

"Porque ya estás con Natsu, ¿Verdad?" preguntó Lisanna, casi como una copia de su hermana, ladeando la cabeza en clara señal de confusión.

Sintió sus mejillas arder, era obvio que para estas alturas las personas del gremio iban a saber todo con respecto a su vida amorosa pero igual, que lo saquen a flote de esa forma la ponía nerviosa y algo incómoda.

"¿O es que siguen en ese jueguito de 'solo amigos'?" la sorna en la voz de Cana no le gustó nada pero debía aceptar que tenía razón, años que pudieron estar juntos, perdidos por ser necios en sus sentimientos.

"Se podría decir que sí…" respondió por lo bajo "Es algo complicado" definitivamente eso podía redondear toda la situación.

"Vaya, no sabía que fueras del tipo de chica que tiene una relación abierta" comentó bromeando la morena.

Casi se rompe el cuello al voltear a verla asombrada. Cana era su amiga, una muy buena amiga pero había veces como estas en que el poco tacto que tiene al hablar le parecía una característica poco agradable de la maga.

"No me refería a eso" dijo casi en un siseo "Hay mucho más de trasfondo de lo que puedas entender"

"Entonces explícanos Lucy" intervino Mirajane con intenciones de guardar la calma "Solo estamos preocupadas por ti…"

"Dice la persona que más estuvo presionando la situación todo este tiempo" mientras lo decía era consciente de que sus palabras eran erróneas, sus amigas solo estaban preocupadas pero le hacía hervir la sangre el que pensaran tan bajo de ella o de Natsu "En vez de asumir algo mejor pregunten"

"Eso estamos haciendo Lucy…" dijo suave Lisanna, notablemente asustada del cambio drástico en el ambiente.

"No me parece que sea así Lisanna" confrontó una Levy notablemente enojada, se posiciono frente a ella y con una mirada que no se esperaba de ella contra sus amigas de años, la protegió de una situación que estaba perdiendo control.

"Levy…" más consciente de que todo era un enorme malentendido, intente detener a la peli azul antes de que se cometieran errores irreparables.

En ese momento una enorme explosión las arrastró a todas en el agua un par de metros, en pocos segundos todas habían salido del agua y estaban al borde la piscina en posición de defensa.

"Levy, Lucy aseguren que los ciudadanos salgan del precinto" ordenó Mirajane ya en su Satan Soul clásico "Cana, Lisanna, síganme"

Sin esperar respuesta, las tres salieron corriendo, ellas tampoco quisieron dar muchas vueltas al asunto y se pusieron manos a la obra pero fue consciente que las había separado, justamente a ambas, del resto.

Nuevamente ese pensamiento de ser débil la invadió. A pesar de su constante entrenamiento, a pesar de todo lo que había avanzado como maga de Espíritus Celestiales, ella seguía sintiéndose pequeña entre un Gremio como Fairy Tail.

Sacudió la cabeza, sus llaves estaban entre sus cosas así que fue allí primero. Levy había creado flechas luminosas para ayudar a las personas a salir, las iba dejando por donde pasara, ella había crecido no solo como maga pero personalmente también, confiaba en su capacidad.

Automáticamente invocó a Loke y Virgo, con su látigo en mano, solo bastó una mirada para que ambos entendieran la situación "Hime-sama" no dijo más el Espíritu de la Virgen, antes de desaparecer haciendo un hueco en la tierra, por la periferia de su ojo pudo divisar una melena rosada aparecer y desaparecer con rapidez llevándose a niños que se hubieran quedado demasiado impresionados como para correr.

Loke y ella salieron corriendo hacía el lugar de la explosión, sentía adrenalina, su visión se volvió más clara, desde la distancia pudo ver a tres… criaturas… eran enormes, con forma de reptiles. Las tres bestias llevaban en mano un arma, uno con un hacha, otro con un mazo, otro un martillo.

En un movimiento calculado, hizo girar su látigo sobre su cabeza y se lanzó a la batalla con su amigo fiel a su costado, su anillo brillando listo para un Regulus Impact.

. . . .

.

Otro estallido y ella salió volando contra una pared. Había pensado que solo eran bestias sus oponentes, no se había detenido a sopesar la idea de que alguno de ellos fuera a ser mago y ese había sido su primer error.

El reptil más pequeño sujetaba un mazo, parecía a simple vista el que sería el primero en caer pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! Era el que realizaba las explosiones con un movimiento de su mazo. Loke había intentado en varias ocasiones atacarlo por detrás mientras ella lo distraía, obviamente asumiendo que su punto débil fuera a ser el ataque directo pero no, demostró ser bastante rápido a la hora de crear sus ondas explosivas.

Ella tuvo que cerrar la puerta de Virgo para poder mantenerse en combate con él, nuevamente la palabra _Patética_ resonaba en su mente. Agitó su látigo buscando su pierna, el reptil dio un paso para atrás justo como estaba esperando, cayó directo contra un puño iluminado del Espíritu del León.

El reptil salió volando hacía ella, Loke abrió los ojos sorprendido y ella, en una decisión rápida, le pidió su magia a Taurus, su cuerpo brillando por su Star Dress, automáticamente sintiéndose más fuerte, le dio una patada al reptil en pleno aire y lo mando contra la pared por la que la había lanzado antes.

"Bien hecho Princesa" felicitó Loke acercándose a ella.

"¡Lucy!" gritaron detrás suyo, al voltear pudo divisar a Mirajane y Levy corriendo hacia ella.

Alzó una mano para indicarles que estaba bien cuando una explosión la impulsó desde atrás, gritó ásperamente, su garganta siento el menor de los problemas en esos momento, sintió el calor, olió más que sintió, la piel quemarle y se arrepintió de darle la espalda a su enemigo.

"¡LUCY!" gritó Loke asustado.

Una mancha oscura pasó por encima de dónde ella había caído, Mirajane había lanzado su ataque contra el reptil que nuevamente, había probado ser más de lo que aparentaba, ese había sido su segundo error.

"No te muevas Lu-chan" ordenó la pequeña derrapando sobre sus rodillas a su costado, con su magia de escritura, creo de la nada la palabra VENDA, Loke desapareció en un As de luz y apareció frente a ella Virgo, su rostro estoico característico ahora mostraba un ligero cambio, sus cejas juntas en preocupación.

"Hime, esto puede doler un poco" sin más indicación, comenzó a vendarla con la creación de Levy, cerró con fuerza su mandíbula, aun así se escapó algunos gemidos de dolor de entre sus dientes. Levy se puso de pie y sin esperar algo más, creó la palabra aire en una forma de bazuca.

"¡Mira!" adirtió, la albina sin voltearse, se alzó en el cielo y fue allí que Levy lanzó una especie de bala de aire contra el reptil sin embargo este pudo detenerlo haciendo una nueva explosión.

"Ve, ayuda a Mira" dijo a su amiga, quien bajo la mirada preocupada a ella, había duda en sus ojos cafés, asintió una vez antes de salir corriendo a apoyar a Mirajane.

_Patética, Patética, Patética_

"Puedes regresar Virgo" susurró, antes de que pudiera replicarle algo, forzó el cierre de su puerta.

Se dejó caer de espalda al suelo, sintiéndose merecedora del dolor que la estaba envolviendo en esos momentos, ella era ese punto débil en cualquier batalla, no importa cuanto lo intentase, siempre lo sería. Quiso llorar, quiso gritar, quiso…

Algo captó su atención a su costado. Lo vio salir de los escombros de una pared, era más alto y delgado que los otros pero se notaba algo diferente en él, algo en su postura, algo en sus ojos amarillos… a pesar de la distancia, pudo darse cuenta que su atención estaba en la dirección de la pelea de sus amigas y el reptil usuario de magia, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca grotesca, su sonrisa era… dio media vuelta sin si quiera intentar ayudar a su compañero, confiado en que iba a escapar él.

Nuevamente sintió la adrenalina bombear su cuerpo, se impulsó con sus piernas para saltar y ponerse de pie, aún llevaba el Star Dress de Taurus, motivada salió corriendo hacia él, esto no podía ser todo lo que pudiera hacer, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que valer algo, tenía que demostrar a sus compañeras que ella _también _era una maga de Fairy Tail.

"¡LUCY!" escuchó el grito pero lo ignoró.

Movió su látigo y atrapó la pierna de su presa al primer intento, se sentía como en una cacería, una sonrisa que le hacía doler las mejillas, tiró con fuerza hasta lanzarlo al suelo, atrapada en la acción se lanzó sobre la bestia, su puño cerrado, le logró dar un golpe en el rostro pero la bestia logró patearla enviándola hacia atrás.

"No eres nada pequeña hada" dijo con una voz gruesa "No lograrás nada con esto"

La ira le invadió, volvió a tirar de su magia y en sus manos apareció el hacha de Taurus "Veremos"

Se lanzó contra él, agitando el hacha a diestra y siniestra, el reptil sacó del aire mismo una espada y comenzaron el baile de batalla. Ella avanzaba, él retrocedía, él avanzaba cambiando de arma y ella retrocedía evadiendo sus ataques con el hacha, obviamente este reptil también era usuario de magia y parecía ser uno parecido al de Erza. Se concentró más en sus movimientos, tratando de predecirlos, algún cambio de respiración, alguna contracción de musculo que le ayudase a encontrar una apertura.

Sus manos sujetaban una espada pesada, sus bíceps saltaron levemente.

Lo vio, vio la apertura que necesitaba, alzó su pierna con toda la fuerza que pudo y le atinó un golpe en la mejilla izquierda, este salió disparado contra la pared por donde había salido, antes de darle más tiempo, volvió a usar su látigo y tiró de él para que quede a sus pies.

Con un pie sobre su pecho, sonrió con sorna "No me subestimes" tenía sus manos sujetas.

Se sintió poderosa, se sintió invencible, se sintió capaz de todo. Su corazón parecía que se saldría de su pecho.

"Eso fue peligroso Lucy" escuchó a Cana quejarse mientras iba hacia ella antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja "Pero estoy orgullosa de cómo le pateaste el trasero"

"¡Bien hecho Lu-chan!" gritó emocionada Levy, saltando con energía.

Estaba por decirles algo, liberó solo un poco la presión en su látigo y ese fue su error final. Un enorme martillo fue a golpearle al rostro, precisamente en su oreja derecha, esto la aturdió por completo, un horrible pitido la descolocó, otro golpe en su espalda antes de si quiera pueda caer y volvió a besar la tierra.

El aire se le escapó de los pulmones, sin embargo, se sentía viva, sentía su cuerpo enteró en vuelto en una fuerza que desconocía tenía, algo caliente le corría el cuello hasta su hombro derecho pero no se detuvo, se propulsó con los brazos y extendió sus piernas hacia atrás, atinando directamente en la nariz del reptil una patada.

Cambió su Star Dress al de Virgo en segundos, girando sobre la tierra, creó un hoyo debajo del cuerpo del reptil, se puso de pie y saltó encima suyo, golpeando su pecho con sus piernas, empujándolo hacia su trampa, cayó dentro y le cubrió por completo con la tierra, desapareció de su vista al instante. Estaba de pie, una mano en su rodilla, esperando, esperando… nada. La tierra permaneció quieta, no escuchaba nada, no entendía nada.

Volteó la cabeza hacia sus amigas "Estoy bi-"

Vio su mano gotear sangre, subió la mirada buscando la fuente de la sangre pero... Todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

Fue algo difícil hacer este capítulo porque no soy exactamente buena describiendo una pelea, puede tener muchos errores porque no pienso tomar más tiempo en subirlo, temo que si lo dejo pendiente a revisión nunca lo publique.


	11. CAPITULO 11

Siendo sincera, soy pésima escribiendo escenas de lucha, lo admito, hice mi mejor esfuerzo en el capítulo anterior. Igual, informarles que tal vez haga un par de capítulos más y termina la historia, hubiera querido extenderlo más pero creo que a estas alturas lo importante es darles un buen contenido a estirar algo más de lo necesario.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos ligeramente casi como si no lo hubiera hecho realmente, si no hubieran estado atentas a ella, probablemente hubiera pasado desapercibido, sus ojos se veían perdidos, sus orbes chocolate se movían lentamente recorriendo el techo, cuando finalmente bajaron hacia donde estaba, tuvo que contener el aliento, como para las demás, la sorpresa era pesada.

Lucía pálida, su mirada con falta de brillo, era como un fantasma de la persona que era normalmente, su cabello rubio cubierto por una enorme venda blanca aún teñida levemente de sangre, si bien no llevaba puesto algo que la cubriera, tenía una venda que le cubría todo el pecho. Eso no era lo que las había sorprendido en sí, a pesar del deprimente aspecto que tenía ella había despertado y eso era bueno pero… no parecía reconocerlas a ellas.

"¿Lucy?" susurró con calma, con temor de asustarla y reaccione mal.

"¿Dónde?" dijo suavemente, casi pareciera que no había dicho nada "¿Cuándo?" sus ojos seguían opacos, sin mirar realmente algo o a alguien.

Volteó a ver a la peli azul que se encontraba parada detrás suyo, angustia en sus ojos castaños, sus pequeñas manos en puños sobre su pecho "L-Lucy, soy yo… Cana" intentó nuevamente al poner su atención en ella, sujetó su mano con delicadeza "Cana Alberona…" insistió pasando saliva con esfuerzo, se sentía como si su garganta se le cerrara.

Su mirada era neutra, no había indicio de algún reconocimiento, la rubia bajó la mirada a sus manos juntas y se quedó así por varios minutos. Ninguna quería decir nada. Wendy se había ido a una misión en solitario con Carla y Happy o por lo menos eso sabían antes de salir hacia el balneario. No querían mover a la rubia hasta Polyuska por temor a que eso fuera de mayor daño que ayuda, no había mucho que se pudiera hacer a menos que ella despertase.

Cosa que demoró medio día en hacer.

"¿C-Ca…Cana?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sujetó con fuerza su mano y se acercó a ella con pánico en el rostro "Se soltó, yo lo vi, se soltó" repitió frenética "¿Dónde está?" comenzó a buscar en la habitación como si fuera a salir de entre las sombras. Le sujetaba con tanta fuerza que sintió el chocar de sus huesos. Aguantó el dolor sabiendo que en estos momentos, ella debía tenerlo peor, la rubia era increíblemente fuerte.

Al instante su rostro se quebró en una mueca de disgusto totalmente visible para todas ellas, lágrimas sin soltar brillaban en contraste con la luz de la habitación "Lo siento…" susurró culpable "Lo siento mucho…" liberó presión, libero por completo su mano.

"Hey, hey, no pasa nada, no pasa nada" se sentó en la cama y abrazó a su amiga con más fuerza de la que debería teniendo en cuenta su estado "Fue una estúpida pelea, no hay ningún daño hecho" trataba de calmarla, la rubia había comenzado a llorar y eso le rompía el corazón.

Lucy siempre había sido luz. En todos los sentidos posibles. Ella tenía esa aura de paz, de confianza que hacía que cualquiera que la conociera pudiera sentirse en calma consigo mismo, pudiera sentirse aceptado. Tenía esa habilidad de escucharte antes de hablar, siempre colocándose en un punto neutro y dejándote en claro que sin importar la situación nunca te juzgaría, ella buscaría la forma de ayudarte sin rendirse. Mujer de palabra todo el tiempo.

Siempre se había preguntado cómo había logrado conseguir a una amiga como ella y en situaciones como estas, dónde contemplaba la idea de perderla, se cuestionaba ¿Cómo podría alguien como ella dejar de brillar?

"Lo siento mucho Lucy" susurró al borde de las lágrimas "No quería hacerte incomodar, estaba preocupada por ti, quería… quería que me contaras tus cosas" confesó avergonzada ahora de todo lo que paso momentos antes de la explosión "Pensé que ya no confiabas en mi…"

"Cana…" jadeo asombrada Mirajane detrás suyo.

Estaba hablando más de lo planeado pero no podía evitarlo, el miedo que la había sacudido cuando la vio caer al suelo, bañada en su propia sangre…había demasiados recuerdos dolorosos en su vida, incontables realmente… pero el de la rubia ensangrentada sería uno que la acecharía por las noches.

Era un momento íntimo para ambas magas, lo sabía, conocía de antemano el cariño que la castaña tenía hacia su mejor amiga sin embargo, no pudo quitarse esa sensación de incongruencia. De que su amiga no se estaba disculpando por la pelea.

Sabía muy bien las inseguridades que Lucy tenía, las conocía porque ella misma luchó con ellas por mucho tiempo. Se clavó levemente las uñas en sus brazos cruzados, la entendía muy bien, podía leerla como un libro abierto, lo notó en el tic de su ojo derecho, ligero, casi imperceptible pero ahí estuvo, las palabras de Cana si bien habían sido lindas de escuchar, no eran las que su mejor amiga esperaba. O necesitara.

Se sentía erróneo el aproche que había tenido Cana hacía Lucy, más como si intentara ella liberarse de algo, que de realmente entender a Lucy. No podía culparla, hablar con Lucy era quitarte de encima todo ese peso o tensión que te atormentase, era relajante y hasta adictivo. Su mejor amiga era una persona brillante. Sin embargo, justamente de las personas que más sonríen son de las que uno debe cuidar más.

Apartó la mirada de la escena para posarla en la venta liberando sus brazos de su agarre, dejó que el palpitar de sus brazos la calme. Entendía ahora por qué desde mucho tiempo antes de estar en una relación, Natsu cuidaba de ella y la acompañaba constantemente, probablemente en su forma única de pensar y actuar, Natsu había notado lo mismo.

Lucy no debía estar sola o habría problemas.

Nadie cuerdo dudaría de la fuerza que ella tenía. A pesar de ello, su apariencia inocente le había traído problemas desde siempre, por eso es que miles de veces ella se encontró en situaciones de peligro; la rubia tenía más de lo que aparentaba pero no lo veía y terminaba arriesgándose más de la cuenta como en esta ocasión, para probar algo que todos ya sabían.

Muchas noches ella deseo ser como Lucy, no por envidia… no por… Se mordió el labio observando su reflejo en la ventana. Sus ojos oscuros que le devolvía su reflejo la miraba con escepticismo.

Bueno sí, por envidia. Sus hombros perdieron tensión y volvió a observar la ciudad, Gajeel había logrado quitarle todos esos pensamientos, había sido directo en cuáles eran sus puntos débiles y con una sonrisa de lado le había jurado ayudarla a ser mejor.

Y ella lo era ahora.

Los ojos chocolate de su mejor amiga buscaron los suyos, lo sabía, lo sentía sus sentidos alertas. Bajó la mirada a ella, una conexión inexplicable se dio y entendió que sus sospechas eran reales. Lucy necesitaba saber que había logrado algo, que no era tan débil como ella pensaba.

"Lo hiciste genial Lu-chan" dijo sonriente "Derrotaste al líder tú sola" remarcó la palabra a propósito "Lo hiciste genial"

Se quedaron mirando un largo momento, las voces de las demás apoyando sus palabras de fondo sin embargo ese momento era de ellas, ellas con un lazo nuevo y diferente, ellas dos como las mejores amigas que eran pero con ese nuevo matiz. Le guiño el ojo con picardía, fue suficiente para que el brillo volviera en ella y su rostro fue iluminado por una de sus clásicas sonrisas. Todo había pasado.

Comenzó a reírse, se lanzó sobre la cama ignorando las quejas de Lisanna sobre que Lucy estaba débil, ignorando que Cana seguía en la cama, la abrazó con fuerza hasta lanzarla fuera de la cama y ambas comenzaron a reírse como hienas.

Había algo entre ellas que solo algunos entenderían. Ellas eran las parejas de dos Dragones Slayers, ellas compartían magia con ellos por tanto ellas compartían un vínculo aparte, ella la defendería de todo, así como no dudaba que Lucy fuera a hacer lo mismo, nunca dudaría de poner su vida en sus manos.

Eran hermanas para la eternidad.

. . .

.

.

Todas habían ido a sus cuartos, ella había tenido que quedarse una noche más en el hospital de la ciudad, por recomendación del doctor ya que tenían que monitorear que el golpe no le haya dejado algún efecto secundario. Suspiró con cansancio.

Ojala Wendy hubiera estado aquí con ella.

Observó el paisaje desde la ventana de su cuarto. La luna estaba oculta por las nubes y se podía ver por el mecer de los árboles que había un fuerte viento afuera. Las palabras de Levy seguían reproduciéndose en su cabeza… _Derrotaste al líder tú sola…_

No Levy, no sola. Con sus espíritus.

Ella era indefensa sin ellos. Era indefensa en cualquier situación realmente. No era fuerte como Mirajane, ni habilidosa como Lisanna, menos valiente como Cana o ingeniosa como Levy, no, ella solo era Lucy Heartfilia, una simple contratista de Espíritus Celestiales, que tiene que prestar la fuerza de ellos para poder realmente hacer algo.

Observó sus manos, pequeñas, frágiles, sus brazos delgados, sus piernas delgadas. Ella no tenía tanta fuerza física como el resto y las veces que había decidido entrenar con Natsu habían sido contadas… contadas derrotas y pateadas de trasero por parte de este.

Ella no tenía nada a su favor, solo era una niña mimada, que había salido de la casa de papi para buscar una aventura… vivía en un mundo de fantasías que no importase cuánto lo intentase, no lograría alcanzar.

Lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle y el pecho le quemaba, quería gritar, quería patear algo, quería quejarse del mundo por no poder ser más, por no ser lo que el resto es. Por envidiar a todos por ser tan fuertes mientras ella… ella…

Era una caprichosa. Su respiración se niveló, lágrimas corrieron por su rostro pero ella se sintió cansada, todo era un capricho de ella, siempre lo fue, siempre lo sería. Porque ella es rara.

Natsu…

Los labios le temblaron. Lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba. Contrajo sus piernas sobre su pecho y se abrazó a sí misma. Natsu siempre sabía cómo calmarla, cómo distraerla de estos pensamientos oscuros que la estaban carcomiendo, que la ponían peor de lo que ya estaba.

Ante todo, Natsu era su mejor amigo y ahora más que nunca necesitaba de él, de sus estupideces, de su comportamiento libre y a veces molestoso, necesitaba de esa energía que solo él tenía.

Tiró de la sábana. Salió del hospital evitando ser vista.

Una vez afuera pudo sentir aquellos efectos secundarios que el doctor le había dicho, se sentía mareada, drenada. La cabeza le dolía, las piernas las tenía frías y sus palmas sudaban, el viento le golpeo el rostro y fue algo calmante, a pesar de todo ello, no quería regresar a su cama, quería ver a Natsu, quería poder sacarse del pecho ese sentimiento. Sus llaves las había dejado y por una única ocasión, eso no le importaba demasiado. Necesitaba a Natsu o ella haría cosas irreparables, lo sabía, lo sentía, su cuerpo enfermo se lo decía, ella… ella… su pecho subía y bajaba con trabajo.

Su mente se puso en blanco. La única idea en esos momentos. Llegar a Natsu.

Era algo instintivo, sus sentidos se apagaron y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos, a pesar de saber que tenía los ojos abiertos, todo se veía blanco, toda a su alrededor se tiñó de blanco, las casas, el cielo, las pocas personas que estaban a esa hora. Tuvo que detenerse un momento para adsorber el cambio, con curiosidad pasó su mirada por cada planta, cada grieta, cada rostro, todos parecían sacados del cuaderno de un artista. Volvió su mirada al camino, a lo lejos, una pequeña luz naranja la llamaba, la tentaba. La atraía.

Comenzó caminando hacia ella, sentía un impulso, un latido que la empujaba a seguir, corrió cuanto pudo a máxima velocidad hacia esta con ansiedad. A los bordes de la ciudad sintió el golpe de su estado real, todo seguía blanco así que caminó el resto, siguiendo únicamente esa luz naranja, dejándose seducir por su llamado silencioso.

Había sentido el asfalto, luego la tierra, el césped, había sentido agua entre sus dedos, casi hasta sus rodillas, las piedras clavarle los pies pero sin dolor, no, en ese momento no había dolor alguno. Lo que sí sentía era algo caliente correrle por el rostro, el cuello, el pecho. Sentía todo su cuerpo extremadamente caliente sin embargo al mismo tiempo se sentía con frío, tenía los labios congelados y esto le hacía temblar la mandíbula pero no quitó su vista de aquel punto naranja.

¿Era dolor eso que sentía en sus pies? ¿En sus piernas? ¿En su cabeza? No. Ella no sentía nada.

"Natsu…" susurró.

Se despertó de golpe, el sudor cubriéndole el cuerpo entero. Se sintió mareado y las ganas de vomitar eran increíbles, peor que cuando se subía a un vehículo sin embargo la había oído. La voz de Lucy se metió a sus sueños, rota, dañada, necesitada.

Se le fue la respiración, su corazón golpeándole el pecho, sus manos temblaron, su visión se volvió obtusa, su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, su cuerpo se sacudió… un latido, dos latidos… aspiró con ganas y sintió el olor metálico mezclado con vainilla característico de su rubia.

Todo se volvió blanco y negro. Lucy estaba herida. Lucy lo había llamado estando herida.

Tiró de las sabanas para levantarse de la cama de la rubia, parado en medio de la oscuridad observó la habitación vacía de ella, su escritorio con su tintero encima… su cuerpo volvió a sacudirse, volteó hacia la ventana y sin dudarlo, saltó hacia ella rompiéndola en el proceso, sin si quiera sus pies tocasen realmente el suelo, comenzó a correr. Todo estaba teñido de matices grises pero a lo lejos, a los bordes boscosos de la ciudad, una luz amarilla le señalaba el camino como una nube de esencia pura, volviendo a espirar el aire la sangre de Lucy aceleró el paso.

Corrió con desquiciado, deshaciéndose de cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino o quién que estuviese interponiéndose, podía escuchar los gruñidos de un animal violento, era consciente de que estos provenían de él pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerse. Algo se había quebrado en su corazón al momento de escucharla entre sueños.

Miles de escenarios pasaron por su cabeza, cada uno más terrible que el anterior. El pánico lo estaba volviendo loco, la incertidumbre era tal que perdió consciencia de su alrededor por completo, su mente fija en aquella luz amarilla que sostenía la verdad.

Cuando pudo verla al fin, el único color que cobro vida fue el rojo, el rojo en su rostro, en su brazo, el rojo en el suelo que marcaba el camino por donde vino. El rojo más grotesco que pudiera haber imaginado, ese color que entre muchos, le recordaba a su padre ahora mancillaba a su preciada rubia. Sintió cada musculo tensarse ante el horror, saltó los últimos metros que quedaban de distancia, logrando capturar su cuerpo entre sus brazo, la sujetó con fuerza y comenzó a temblar.

Aquellos delgados brazos intentaron devolverle el abrazo pero no tenían la fuerza para hacerlo, la sintió removerse en su embrace, no quería, él no quería separarse de ella, no quería ser testigo de los daños que pudieran haber ella, no quería pensar que… se golpeó mentalmente. No había tiempo para ser cobarde.

Le permitió moverse lo suficiente como para ver su rostro, cuando sus ojos se conectaron tuvo que evitar gemir del dolor, a pesar de la sangre que le cubría el rostro, se vía hermosa, estupenda, maravillosa incluso si se pudiera, se veía mejor de la última vez que la vio pero… estaba lastimada, una venda horrorosa en su cabeza, otra venda cubriendo su piel en el pecho, su cabello rubio teñido de ese tono escarlata que no le quedaba, que no cuadraba, no iba con ella.

"Natsu…" susurró antes de sonreír. El olor metálico que también salía de su boca lo golpeo, sus dientes usualmente blancos, lucían rojos por la sangre.

Fue allí que ella perdió la consciencia, su corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad, un brazo se le quiso tensar y perder fuerza pero no se dio el tiempo para ello, no podía, no debía… sacudió su cabeza con desesperación.

La alzó en sus brazos no sentía su peso, era como si fuera un ligera pluma… una pluma sangrienta… sus pensamientos alborotados le daba dolor de cabeza, tenía que pensar que hacer, que hacer para ayudarla. Volteó su mirada hacia la ciudad por instinto, aspiró nuevamente el aire a su alrededor y salió corriendo hacia la única persona que en esos momentos podía ayudar a su pareja. Todo seguía luciendo gris, falto de color y vida, como si con ello estuviera teniendo una probada de lo que sería vivir sin ella… un mundo muerto.

Antes de si quiera llegar al edificio una mancha a lo lejos lo esperaba. Su respiración tan agitada como la de él, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, pijama puesto, cabello alborotado, semblante serio.

"Yo me encargaré de ella Natsu-san" dijo con determinación en la voz y en la mirada.

Aun así, casi le muerde la mano cuando esta intento quitarle a la rubia de los brazos sin embargo ella no tuvo miedo ni se detuvo, a pesar de la amenaza logró tomar la cabeza de la rubia y voltearla para que tuviera mejor acceso a la herida. Su cuerpo emitía sonidos que desconocía podía emitir, la única razón por la que se detuvo de atacarla fue porque recordó que ella necesitaba ambas manos para curar a Lucy. Wendy necesitaba ambas manos por tanto Lucy las necesitaba también.

Carla apareció detrás de ella con Happy siguiéndola, cuando Happy la reconoció, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos pero ante la escena y el apremio en el rostro de los dos, ambos Exceed sujetaron a Lucy de los brazos y piernas para salir con velocidad de regreso a la habitación de la menor. Cuando se dispuso a ir detrás de ellos una mano frente a su rostro lo detuvo.

"Demasiado afectado para hacer algo productivo" dijo firme la maga.

En ese instante, con los matices oscuros que aún tenía el mundo, ella lucía mayor. Esa imagen de que Wendy era una niña se desvaneció en segundos y pudo ver a la joven que era ahora, Wendy era su par, de ese grupo que solo los Dragones Slayers pueden entender. Asintió una vez y fue suficiente para que ella saliera corriendo hacia donde se habían llevado a Lucy.

Se dejó caer en el mismo lugar donde lo dejaron, cruzó sus piernas en estilo de meditación y se quedó observando el edificio esperando a que su visión regrese a la normalidad, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos rojas de la sangre de ella. El dolor de cabeza volvió, el dolor en su brazo también, cuánto quería dejar de ver ese maldito color.

Por instinto, comenzó a lamerse las manos.

Lucy era parte de él ahora y siempre, lo que fuera que haya pasado… su cuerpo comenzó a emitir vapor, movió su cuello para liberar tensión escuchó el tronar de sus articulaciones, quien fuera que la haya lastimado pagaría con su vida haberse atrevido a poner en riesgo lo más preciado que tenía en la vida.

.

.

.

.

Algo es algo, estoy segura de que no me quedo tan mal, aún me siento algo oxidada en escribir pero bueno, por algo se empieza. Lamento si hay errores ortográficos o gramaticales.


	12. CAPITULO 12

Siguiendo el hilo de mi imaginación, empezaré a escribir un poco más.

.

.

.

.

Todo estaba oscuro, me sentía flotar _¿en el agua?_ No, no en el agua pero en el aire mismo como si no tuviera peso alguno, como si no fuera nada más que partículas en toda ésta oscuridad. De repente algo comenzó a iluminarse a lo lejos, si hubiera tenido ojos me habría percatado de su forma pero era como tener los ojos cerrados, sintiendo más que viendo esa luz lejana, la curiosidad me arrastró hasta allí, no puse resistencia, me sentía sin miedo, sin dolor, no había nada más que mi consciencia y esa luz…

Todo cambió. Me volví a sentir atrapada en el peso de mi cuerpo, en la jaula de mis huesos y mi carne totalmente mareada, confusa.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Había alguien conmigo, a pesar de que no podía ver bien su rostro, sabía que sonreía, sabía que yo estaba sonriendo con _él_…

_¿Él? ¿Quién él? _

Pero que tranquilizador era estar en su compañía, había muchas personas a nuestro alrededor, podía ver vagamente los puestos en el camino…

_¿La calle comercial?_

Oh, espera, acabamos de entrar a una tienda, el tintineo de unas campanillas avisaron a alguien, su rostro de veía borroso, me sentía extraña y… nuevamente la sensación de tu sonrisa me calmó, me _reconfortó_, le entregaste algo a la persona y me vi arrastrada detrás de unas cortinas, ahora estaba frente a un espejo…

_¿Qué sucede? _

Su reflejo me observa, me sentí completamente avergonzada…

_¿Qué está pasando?_

Oh, ya veo, lo que le entregaste a esa persona fue un vestido negro…

_¿Vestido?_

Oh, vaya ¡Qué bien me queda! Obviamente eres una persona de gustos exquisitos, escogiste algo que me asienta de maravilla…

_¿Lo eligió él?_

Un momento. Todo parece acelerarse…

_¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde me estoy yendo?_

Estoy de nuevo en la calle principal. No, _no te vayas_, disfruto de tu compañía, de tus conversaciones.._. _

_¿Cómo es tu voz?_

Oh, de nuevo esa sensación de tu sonrisa, tus labios se mueven pero no escucho nada, así que nos volveremos a ver _¿No? _Que genial, no puedo esperar a que llegue el momento…

_¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo eres?_

_¿Quién…?_

. . .

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos, todo brillaba, mi cabeza me dolía y sentía que el mundo daba demasiadas vueltas. Quise subir una mano a mi rostro pero algo me lo impidió, algo cálido. Con esfuerzo, moví mi cabeza e intente ajustar mi vista, una mancha azul estaba donde debía estar mi mano, una mancha azul con algo verde… espera, ya casi puedo ver… ¡AH! Happy, claro.

_¿Happy? _

El dolor de cabeza no me dejaba en paz pero ¿Qué rayos hacía Happy aquí? ¿Aquí? Pasee mi vista por el lugar y no reconocía nada, la habitación era pequeña y acogedora, con suaves tonos rosas y blancos, todo perfectamente ordenado y limpio. En serio, ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

"Lucy-san" dijo alguien, ese sonido agravó mi dolor de cabeza pero voltee a ver a la persona en cuestión.

"Wendy…" mi voz era un asco, estaba gruesa y rasposa, fue cuando la palabra salió de mi boca que sentí el golpe de la sed.

Antes de si quiera vocalizar mi sed, ella ya me estaba pasando un vaso con agua con un sorbete de ayuda. Al momento que comencé a tomar agua, ella posó una mano en mi rostro, sin cerrar los ojos, pude sentir su magia en mí, el dolor se vio aplacado y al terminar de tomar mi agua no pude evitar gemir del gusto.

"¿Mejor?" preguntó dulcemente. Su mirada me transmitía calma y seguridad.

"Mejor" a pesar de todo, mi voz seguía pareciendo la de un fumador, de esos que fuman 1 caja por hora. Bueno tal vez exageraba.

"Hay alguien que está ansioso por verte" dijo Charle con ese típico tono de voz desinteresado pero en sus patitas llevaba una pequeña manta que dejó sobre Happy quién dormía aún sobre mi mano, me quedé observándolo unos momentos, sus orejas caídas y las notables marcas de preocupación en su rostro "Se quedó despierto lo más que pudo, sabes" susurró.

No supe que responderle, menos cuando había demostrado claro afecto hacia el pequeño, Wendy pasó una mano entre sus orejas y ella sin evitarlo, se recostó en su caricia, necesitando algo de apaciguo.

Me quedé en silencio, intentando procesar que había sucedido, que había sido de mí para haber estado una noche en el hospital y a la mañana siguiente en la habitación de Wendy, sabía que debía decir algo, demostrarles que estaba bien, tratar de explicarles pero _¿Qué?_ ¿Qué podía decirles realmente? Si ni yo sabía cómo llegué aquí.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, mis palmas comenzaron a sudar y me sentí ansiosa. Alcé la mirada a Wendy, totalmente tomada por sorpresa, ella también se veía ansiosa "De verdad creo que deberías verlo" su voz estaba cargado de apremio, como si de alguna forma, ella también pudiera sentir aquella ola de angustia que me había recorrido.

_Natsu. Natsu. Natsu._

Sí, podía sentirlo, podía sentir su angustia, su ansiedad, su temor. Podía sentirlo casi como si fuera yo quién estuviera en estado de pánico, como si fuera mi corazón el que estuviera por romperse, y eso, ese arranque de emociones ajenas, eso fue lo que de verdad me _aterró_.

Tanto estaba en mis manos el mismo corazón de Natsu que daba miedo, daba pavor el poder que se podía tener sobre una persona.

Todo este tiempo lo vio desde el ángulo equivocado, eso de que fuera Natsu quién tuviera control sobre ella la consumió por completo que nunca se imaginó el control que ella _también_ tenía sobre él.

"Sí, es momento" susurró para no forzar demasiado su voz.

. . .

.

.

Mis ojos no se habían cerrado en toda la noche, mi corazón intentó matarme en cada una de esas horas, mi brazo dejaba de sentirlo por ratos y la respiración no dejaba de ser acelerada a pesar de mis intentos de contenerla. Era como si estuviera al borde de morir pero me forzaba en mantenerme aquí, en no perder el sentido, en no dejarme llevar por esas agonizantes emociones; más de una ocasión pensé que debía entrar, debía ir corriendo, arrancar a Lucy de las manos de Wendy y cerciorarme si ella seguía respirando, si estaba _viva_.

_Claro que estaba viva._

Si algo realmente fuera a pasarle a ella, él hubiera _perdido_ la razón hacía rato. Sin Lucy él no era nada.

_Absolutamente nada._

Sentía el calor del día contra su piel sin embargo el mundo seguía sumido en oscuridad para él, los matices nunca retomaron su color en todo el suplicio que era esperar alguna noticia de la menor. El rojo que lo atormentaba había desaparecido de sus manos hacia horas y aunque ahora solo podía verlas grises, el recuerdo de ese tono carmesí brillante lo atormentaba, susurrándole al oído que él no había hecho _nada_ para protegerla. Que la había dejado _sola_.

Solo unos días se había separado y ella… ella…

Fue cuando por unos breves segundos pero fueron suficientes, por una brecha espacio tiempo su corazón se calmó, su respiración se estabilizó permitiendo que su mente se detuviera por primera vez desde que la encontró. Dejando espacio a una panorama inexplorado para él.

Si lo veía bien, si pensaba las cosas detenidamente como ahora, el terminar en este estado de inquietud, de agonía y desesperación todo por el bienestar de _una_ sola persona, era completamente a_terrador_. Su cuerpo se sacudió.

Se sacudió de la misma forma que cuando se vio frente al verdadero poder del miedo, enseñado tanto tiempo atrás por el viejo Gildartz.

Lucy siempre había sido su prioridad desde que la llegó a conocer realmente, le importaba demasiado como para dejarla de lado hasta en plenas batallas, por qué ella no era débil pero si demasiado descuidada consigo misma. Le gustaba tratarse con el menor cuidado a pesar de que para el resto no fuera así; ella es inteligente y halla soluciones donde ni si quiera él hubiera logrado ubicar el problema pero entre tanta inteligencia e ingenio estaba la _ingenuidad_ y _terquedad_ que solo ella podía realizar con maestría.

Era torpe a morir, podía estar demasiado concentrada en algo ignorando su ambiente y lograr salir herida _estúpidamente_, además que siempre prestaba atención a cosas que no tenían la menor importancia cuando estás frente a un enemigo con un arma frente a tu rostro. Decía cosas que no entendía en momentos menos oportunos y actuaba demasiado raro. Lucy era extraña y torpe cuando se lo proponía, cuando no igual era extraña.

Pero justamente por eso la quería. _Adoraba_ esos opuestos que ella significaba. Ese desafiante espíritu, entre miedosa chica y valiente guerrera, entre inteligente adversario y blanco perfecto para secuestrar.

Sin embargo, él nunca dudo de ella, de su fuerza, de su capacidad de que ante todos los golpes, cortes y sangrados que sus aventuras puedan acarrear, ella siempre se levantaría gloriosa y daría la cara ante el siguiente enemigo.

Tiene esa fiereza en la mirada cuando se meten con alguien que ella estima, ese miedo que puede causar si realmente está enojada, esa fuerza sobrenatural que le sale cuando ni ella misma prestaba atención. Lucy era una excelente maga y una increíble compañera.

Sí, Lucy era su prioridad pero no por ello haría sentir como menos a una muy bien capacitada maga. Pero ahora, justo ahora, todo eso le valía _una madre_.

Lucy había pasado por algo y en vez de cuidar de sí misma, había aparecido en medio de la noche bañada en su propia sangre, se había desmayado en sus brazos y ahora estaba en una habitación peleando por su vida.

Y él estaba _enfurecido_.

Irritado de que Lucy no valore su vida, su vida que ahora estaba conectada a la de él _para toda la_ _eternidad_, ahora que para mantenerse cuerdo ella _tenía _que estar sana y salva, de preferencia en una sola pieza sin marca alguna en su piel.

No, Lucy no consideraba en lo más mínimo la salud mental de _él_. Lucy era _descuidada_, era _poco_ considerada, era-

"¡Natsu-san!" la voz firme de Wendy lo sacó de ese hilo de pensamientos "Lucy-san te llama"

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su corazón volvió a latir descontrolado y sintió que le había corrido uno de los rayos de Laxus por el cuerpo entero. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no había logrado detectar que su rubia favorita había despertado y lo esperaba.

Saltó del suelo de una solo movimiento, ya de pie salió corriendo pasando por encima de la maga directo hacia donde sabía bien emanaba el fresco aroma de Lucy, ese cálido aroma a vainilla, el palpitar de su corazón acelerado como el suyo, sus manos ya podían sentir su piel tibia por el calor de ella.

_Está viva, está viva. Está viva._

Todo quedó olvidado, todo el tormento de la noche, toda la angustia de la mañana, toda la enojo de hacía unos segundos, nada de eso importaba ahora que sabía que Lucy estaba viva, que estaba esperándolo, que estaba llamándolo…

Abrió la puerta de golpe, ligeramente consciente de que algo salió disparado de la cama, que algo más comenzó a gritarle pero no, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en una sola persona, su mirada fija en unos ojos de color café.

Poco a poco, todo fue cobrando colores, todo su mundo en tinieblas recuperaba ese vigor que siempre había tenido, a pesar de la felicidad que le causaba dejar de estar en un mundo en falto de colores, no iba a quitar su vista de la única persona capaz de traer vida al mundo.

Siendo que estaba acelerado igual se permitió unos segundos para observar su cuerpo por completo, desde las pequeñas marcas de cansancio en su piel, hasta el subir y bajar de su pecho con cada respiración.

_Está viva._

Subió la mirada nuevamente a su rostro, a ese rostro que era único e inconfundible, ese rostro cargado de varias muecas y gestos que hacían que ella fuera fácil de leer, fácil de entender… ese rostro que ahora estaba mostrando lo único que podía calmar su alma… _vergüenza._

Le dio satisfacción saber que ella sentía vergüenza en estos momentos, ese rubor en su pálida piel, ese temblor en su labio inferior, esas lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos marrones.

_Bien, ella debía si quiera lamentar en algo todo el dolor que le había causado_.

Se acercó con lentitud, alargando el momento, contento de recordar que él también tenía control en toda esta situación, sabiendo que ella pudo sentir su pánico y que aquello le haya hecho encogerse le inflaba el pecho, no por querer ser superior a ella pero porque la idea de quedar tan expuesto le disgustaba.

Así fuera a Lucy.

Se sentó en la cama, a una pequeña distancia de su cuerpo, esperando que ello le doliera tanto como a él. Sí, estaba siendo egoísta y bastante cruel pero vamos, se pasó una noche entera en el suelo, con el mundo falto de vida y color por ella, era relativamente justo que ahora ella sintiera así sea un octavo de lo que él sintió… Estiró con pereza la mano, sin quebrar esa conexión entre sus miradas, se sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado y esperaba que hubiera sido así; cuando logró tocar su mano, una corriente lo envolvió, un calor abrazador se trepo por su cuerpo y sin querer evitarlo, se estrelló contra su cuerpo y la besó tórridamente como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Bien, al tacho su intento de tener control.

_Placer. _

Placer era escuchar sus gemidos, así suenen levemente diferentes a lo que recordaba.

Placer que sus pequeñas manos subieran su espalda hasta sujetarle con fuerza los hombros, atrayéndolo más hacía ella.

Placer de que a pesar de que parecía fatigada, le devolvía con la misma intensidad aquel beso con sabor a _te extrañaba._

Sin embargo, esa parte retorcida de su mente, seguía recreando la imagen de ella, completamente ensangrentada en sus brazos, ojos cerrados, respiración corta y pesada… esa inquietud no lo dejaba, ese impulso dentro suyo le indicaba que tenía que saber _más, _necesitaba borrar esa imagen de su mente…

Por Mavis, su cuerpo le pedía _otras formas _de comprobar que ella estuviera bien, que estuviera tan viva como se suponía debía estar, que estuviera tal cual como se supone Lucy siempre debe ser.

Un nuevo gemido de entre los labios de Lucy y…

_Bingo_. Se hizo la luz en su mente.

Sabiendo ahora que era lo que necesitaba, su mente se puso en marcha, sus manos a la obra comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, por el momento arañarla no parecía mala idea, total, necesitaba comprobar que sus sentidos estuvieran bien _¿no?_

Gruñó. Gruñó con apuro y enojo. Había demasiado espacio, había demasiadas cosas impidiéndole completar su inspección de seguridad. _Demasiada ropa._

"¡Natsu-san!" alguien gritó.

Gruño nuevamente. Esta vez en advertencia.

Quién se atreviera a separarlos moría. Lo destrozaría, lo quemaría haciéndole lamentar por algunos segundos lo que había hecho antes de acabar sin vida. Sí, es-

"B-Basta" su voz era ronca y algo rasposa, cosa que no iba con su rostro femenino sin embargo, se sentía con los instintos a flor de piel y aquella palabra se volvió su comando, tuvo que retroceder, a rechinar de dientes, sintiendo ese peso de la realidad de que su cuerpo reaccionara de formas que su mente y su alma no querían.

Estaba sonrojada, ojos brillantes, labios rojos e hinchados, lucía apetecible. _Falta comprobar que tan sabrosa está…_

"He d-dicho" se detuvo a carraspear "Bas-sta Natsu" terminó con esfuerzo.

Nuevamente se quedó quieto, pestañeo varias veces confundido, se rascó el mentón un momento antes de cruzarse de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

"No estás bien" ladeó la cabeza "Wendy debería haberte curado"

Comenzó a sentirse ansioso. Todos sus sentidos nuevamente en alerta, su mirada paseando por todo su cuerpo nuevamente buscando, buscando…

_Lucy no estaba bien. Lucy no estaba bien._

"Natsu-san" nuevamente su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos "He hecho todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, el resto depende de su organismo, ella aún necesita descansar para recuperarse por completo" explicó la peli azul notablemente ofendida por su comentario.

Su mirada seguía clavada en la rubia, buscando en su mirada algo que ni él sabía qué era.

Estaba avergonzado de haber dicho las cosas de esa forma pero era cierto, en su más primitivo estado, había confiado en que la peli azul sería capaz de devolver a Lucy a su estado original, confiaba a ciegas en la magia de la Dragon Slayer del Cielo. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla aún perdido en el chocolate de los ojos de ella, recordando las marcas en su propio cuerpo comprendió que había cosas que ni la magia podía arreglar o desaparecer.

"No me refería a eso…" respondió apenado, se pasó una mano por la nuca y despegó la mirada de su rubia por primera vez "Lo siento, yo… gracias"

No era bueno con las palabras, de eso siempre se encarga Lucy. Él no entendía muchas cosas porque a las personas en general les encanta complicar todo, sin embargo no era un idiota, sabía cuándo hacía algo mal y en esta ocasión había hecho parecer que dudaba de su compañera.

La menor se le quedó mirando por varios segundos, había enojo en su mirada pero también tristeza, aquello le golpeo en el estómago con fuerza y se sintió enfermo. Wendy se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza una vez. Claramente estaba aún lastimada por su comportamiento pero estaba en su madurez el poder dejar el tema de lado luego de su patética disculpa.

Wendy no era una niña pero seguía siendo menor que él, así que debería recordar que a esa edad, él también era demasiado orgulloso y querer demostrar que era más capaz de lo que los otros daban por sentado era su defecto, por eso es era que siempre se metía en problemas.

Ella era más sensata que él pero de todas formas, era una adolescente, todos buscamos que nos alaben en situaciones como estás… bueno todos los adolescentes que sean magos y parte de un gremio a tan corta edad.

"Gracias por todo Wendy" repitió más seguro, dando una de sus clásicas sonrisas intentó borrar la tensión de la habitación "Eres asombrosa"

Esta vez, su rostro se tiño de rojo y comenzó a negar con las manos suavemente "N-No es necesario, haría lo que fuera por un amigo" carraspeo para controlar sus nervios, aun sonrojada dirigió su atención en Lucy "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Había permanecido en silencio por dos razones, la primera porque aún se sentía atontada por el ataque de Natsu, se había sentido tan viva entre sus brazos que ella misma casi le gruñe a la menor cuando los interrumpió pero obviamente, la madura de la relación era ella por tanto lo había detenido… bueno no porque no quisiera seguir… la segunda razón fue porque su garganta seguía doliéndole demasiado.

No entendía por qué le debería doler si no había recibido algún golpe directo allí, tal vez el dolor de cabeza se lo merecía o la presión en el pecho pero ¿Falta de voz? No tenía sentido.

Aun así se forzó a responder "M-mejor"

"Te recomiendo que no hables demasiado" aconsejó mientras se acercaba con un nuevo vaso de agua "El maestro me llamó desde el gremio…" su mirada se volvió una intensa "Al parecer, alguien estuvo hospitalizada por varias heridas severas en cierta batalla con cierto líder de un grupo de lagartos…" se sintió pequeña ante sus palabras "Al parecer ese _alguien _se escapó del hospital en plena noche…"

Se mordió el labio con pena. Bien habían pasado demasiadas cosas y había mucho que no recordaba, su voz en ese estado tampoco le ayudaba en defenderse por lo que actuó a tonta y débil, cosa no tan difícil para ella…

Pegó su cabeza al pecho de Natsu y suspiró cansada. Los brazos del peli rosado la envolvieron casi automáticamente y su calor la envolvió por completo, sintiéndose a gusto en su escondite, volteo la cara para abrir un ojo en dirección a su amiga.

"Las respuestas vendrán más tarde" Wendy afirmó alzando una ceja.

Atrás quedo la dulce Wendy. Le sorprendió aquel cambio en ella, usualmente era una persona pasiva y amable, siempre tímida pero valiente sin embargo aquí y ahora, frente a ella, estaba una versión de ella madura, capaz y decidida.

"Sí" susurró.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y relajó sus facciones "Nos asustaste mucho Lucy-san" confesó con preocupación en la voz "¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?

Negó con la cabeza y se acomodó mejor en los brazos de Natsu, sintiendo su ansiedad volver a alzarse ante su negativa, a pesar de los intentos de lucir menos apremiante, los ojos de la peli azul no mentían "Natsu-san, debe estar atento a ello" Wendy sospechaba de algo más "Con los golpes en la cabeza hay que tener mucho cuidado, más su pérdida de sangre, será mejor que descanse por algunos días y consuma comida rica en hierro"

Las palabras iban para Natsu pero sus ojos estaban en ella. Sí, había algo ahí y no sabía qué, también la carcomía pero no podía hacer nada, no ahora, asintió suavemente hacia ella como señal de que entendía su mensaje. _Luego. Luego veremos que sucede._

Con ello, se dejó todo atrás, Wendy sonrió como siempre y su mirada se volvió dulce nuevamente. Con esa sonrisa volvió esa imagen tan propia de ella, esa inocencia y frescura que solo las personas jóvenes como ella puede irradiar, era poderosa a su manera sin perder la delicadeza de sus actos puros, sin corromperse a pesar de todo lo que ella ha pasado a tan corta edad.

Siguió sonriendo en lo que los demás conversaban, entre las quejas de Happy por asustarlo, entre los comentarios filosos de Charle y los intentos de Wendy de calmar a todos, siguió con su sonrisa moviendo la cabeza cuando era necesario pero en ninguno de esos momentos, su mente se apartó de los sucesos recientes.

Su mente iba a toda marcha buscando en la bóveda de su memoria respuestas ¿Qué había sucedido luego de salir del hospital? ¿Por qué no podía hablar? Le inquietaba las razones que pudiera haber detrás de todo ello, sí recordaba haber salido pero en algún punto… nada, todo oscuro, como si se lo hubieran extraído.

Saltó de entre los brazos de Natsu alarmada "¡M-Mis llav-v-es!" lo más parecido a un grito salió de sus labios.

Era una inconsciente, una bruta total, desconsiderada con sus pobres amigos que seguro estarían aún sobre una mesa fría del hospital. Empezó a patear la sábana intentando salir de la cama con apremio, podrían haberse llevado sus llaves… ¡Por Mavis! Se sintió marear.

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo mujer?" le gritó Natsu sujetándole para evitar que se fuera de cara contra el suelo.

Sí algo le hubiese pasado a sus llaves… jamás se lo perdonaría… Oh, Aquarius, ¿Cómo sería capaz de volver a verla si era tan negligente como para salir del hospital sin pensar en ellos? En todo este tiempo, jamás se le cruzó por la mente…

Comenzó a llorar, todos los sonidos del exterior desaparecieron y se sintió en un cono de silencio. El dolor a haberlos decepcionado, el pánico de no volver a verlos… su garganta comenzó a cerrarse y… y…

.

.

.

.

Los dejo con la duda


	13. LEER URGENTE

Ya estoy subiendo capítulos nuevos, actualmente hay 11 capítulos, dos nuevos. Lamento si el capitulo 10 es un asco, tal vez vaya a editarlo porque mi narración sobre peleas o batallas no son las mejores pero estoy leyendo a algunos autores muy bien dotados en ese tipo de narrativa y pienso tomar algunos puntos de referencia para mejorar. Gracias.


End file.
